Viva La Vida Loca 2
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: The sequel to Viva La Vida Loca. The Flock gets their own house, some babies are born, some trouble happens...whatever my mind tells me to write at the time lol No Flames Please! :P
1. Evan's Birthday Party

**HELLO CHERISHED FANFICTION READERS!!!!!**

**I know I've upset some of you with the ending of Viva La Vida Loca..... :(**

**But now...In all it's glory.... I present you.....**

**VIVA LA VIDA LOCA PART DEUX!!!!!!**

**I am very dramatic in case you haven't noticed....**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it. Let me tell you that I plan on including lots of babies in this one. So if you don't like it....don't read it. Simple as that. But do give it a chance. Anyway I'm talking too much. Let the story begin!!!!**

Max POV

The flock and I are preparing Evan's birthday party. At our awesome new house. His actual birthday was on Monday, but we waited until the weekend to have the party. Let me describe my house for you. It's AWESOME. Yet again. We all have our own rooms and a game room. A pool. A HUGE backyard that is filled with woods and trees and things we like. An open sky, perfect for flying, minimal stairs, a humongous kitchen which Iggy loved, and a big screen TV that Ari gave us as a homecoming present. Oh. And did I mention that Ella lives with us? Couldn't stay away from Iggy. We'll talk about that later. The guests arriving are:

Mom

Ari (Yay!)

Jeb :(

Brigid :(

John

Ryan and Deb

As you may already know, some of the people on this list, I don't really appreciate coming. Like Brigid for example. I have no clue why Jeb wanted her to come, but I was in a mood where I agreed to anything because I didn't want to be bothered. Evan didn't even know her and how she almost came between me and his father. I might just finally kill her today and get it over with...

Nah. It's just the pregnancy talking. I'm actually 7 months along. I've enjoyed getting on everyone's nerves and gettting what I want. Evan just loves touching my belly and listening to it and feeling my little girl kick.....very hard. Mom said I'm a little big for one baby so if two end up coming out, don't be surprised. I don't see how you can't be surprised about that.

Anyway I'm blowing up balloons on the couch with Fang. He looks a little purple.

"Fang?"

He stopped blowing and let out a deep breath, panting.

"Why don't you just let me blow up the balloons. You can put some confetti on the table." I said as I took the balloon from him.

"I'm light headed." he said.

I chuckled.

"Mommy, can I light my own candles when the cake get here?" Evan said walking in.

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful and don't blow up the whole cake. Please. I'd like to actually eat it."

"Okay!" he smiled. "Daddy why you all purpleish?"

I laughed. "Because your daddy doesn't know how to blow a balloon."

"I do too! I just...wasn't, focused....is all..." he said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"When I get my presents?!" Evan said.

"When all the guests get here, that's when." I answered.

"Aw Man! I want em now!" He pouted.

"Hey! You keep up that attitude you won't get any,"

He straightened his face. "Okay. How my sistaw doin?" he started rubbing my stomach, which made me a little sleepy.

"She's doing good."

"I can't wait to be a big broder. I'm gonna teach her how to skateboard like Uncle Gazzy taught me to."

Evan said. I looked at Fang and smiled. I wasn't sure how Eva would take being an older brother. Guess he'll take it pretty well.

The doorbell rang and Evan ran to go get it. I watched from my seat.

"Hi!" Evan said excitedly.

"Hey Evan!" Brigid. Grrrrr.

"Hey Ev!" John. John's nice. Brigid bad.

They walked in and Fang stood up to shake John's hand and hug Brigid. It's a shame I'm still jealous even though me and Fang had Evan and have another, maybe two on the way. Pregnancy hormones.

"Hello Max!" Brigid said. I threw on a fake smile and said, "Hi," She bent to hug me and I wrapped one arm around her. I heard Fang smirk. I'm gonna hurt him.

"Hey Max! You're coming along huh?" John said as he bent down to hug me.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Do I get my presents now Mommy?" Evan asked.

I sighed and said, "No Evy. You gotta wait till everybody gets here."

He sighed and said, "Okay."

Brigid and John laughed then walked into the kitchen where Mom, Iggy and Ella were cooking.

Fang sat down next to me.

"Still jealous?" he smirked.

"I'm never jealous, sweetie." I said sweetly.

"Suuuuuure,"

I pulled some more balloons out of the bag and blew them up. Nudge and Angel came running down the stairs looking like models.

"How do we look?" They said (in unison) spinning.

"You look great. As always. I'm sure Ryan will be drooling." I said.

Nudge blushed and Angel laughed.

"Whatever. I'm about to call him. He was supposed to be here by now..." she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and threw the last of the balloons on the floor. I suddenly felt exhausted. I don't see how though! I just took a nap about an hour ago. I wanted to build energy for the party. Guess not.

"Tired again?" Fang asked me. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. My eyes drooping.

The doorbell rang again. Evan came running to answer it. He opened the door, looked down and yelled, "TOTAL! AND AKILA!"

I snapped my eyes open. I hadn't heard from them since Evan's last birthday party. I'm surprised he even remembers them.

"Yes yes, we are here! The newly weds have arrived." he came trotting in with Akila at his side.

"What's up Total?" Fang said.

"Hello, Daddy and soon-to-be-Daddy-again. We heard Maxy was pregnant and Evan's birthday party was this weekend so we decided to drop by." He hopped in Fang's lap and licked him. I snickered then he jumped in my small lap and licked me!

"Whoa! Stop it! Preggo here!" I said wiping my face.

He rolled his eyes then jumped down and allowed Evan to rub behind his ears.

"Where is my Angel?" Total said. Akila looked at him with worry in her eyes. Ha!

"No, my love. My other Angel. My owner." Akila looked relieved, or as relieved as a dog can look.

Total and Akila walked upstairs in search of Angel. I shook my head.

(Awesome Invisible Line is back!!!!)

After about thirty minutes, everyone had come. Ari was the one I was most excited about coming. He sat next to me and Fang the whole time. We talked and talked and talked. Ryan and Deb hung out with Nudge on the front porch. Brigid and John talked to Mom and Jeb. It was all so social. Evan ran over to me from sitting in Mom's lap, and said, yet again, "Mommy. Can I PLEASE open my presents now?! Grandma Vally said I could open em! Please please please please please please please please-"

"Evan! Dude! Fine! You can open presents." I laughed.

"Yes!" he said, punching the air. He got that from Gazzy.

He took off towards the table with all his presents and started ripping them all apart. I asked Fang to help me up and I wobbled over to him, ignoring the snickers from Iggy, Fang, Ryan, and Gazzy.

"Ev, slow down. One at a time. Here." I handed him one he was having some trouble reaching.

He tore it open and started jumping.

"Aw cool! A spider man motorcycle!" he said. Everyone laughed. I looked at the card. It was from Ella and Iggy.

"What do you say, Ev?" I asked him.

"Thank you Uncle Iggy and Auntie Ella." he said. It sounded rehearsed. He went and hugged them. I grabbed him another present.

He ripped right through it. It was a little cell phone. The Flock all had cell phones now too. Me and Fang had a Razr, his black, mine orange. Iggy and Ella had Blackberries, Gazzy and Angel had Alltel Scoops, Nudge had some phone with a touch screen that I don't remember the name of. But it's fancy.

"Aw, this is awesome," Evan said in awe. It was from Ari and Jeb. "Thank you Uncle Ari and Grandpa Jeb." he siad hugging them. I'm glad at least Evan has manners.

After about twenty minutes, Evan's birthday gifts were:

A skateboard from Nudge and Gazzy.

A white pair of Converses that he could change the color of from Angel.

A whole bunch of random stuff he can blow up from Ryan and Deb. ( Ryan and Deb think he's just a pyro like Iggy and Gazzy, only working with bombs.)

And a stuffed Penguin from Mom. It was so cute. It was the perfect size for Evan too. And you wanna know what was ironic? It had on a black hoodie. A penguin with a black hoodie. How cute.

Evan said his thank you's and hugged everyone but didn't put down the penguin.

Oh, Lord. Now he's connected to it like Angel with Celeste.

"Can we eat cake now, Mommy?" he said.

"Yeah." Mom put the candles on the cake and everyone gathered around. Evan lit his....finger, then touched it to the candles, laughing like a crazy man. Brigid and John looked frightened. Then they started singing some kind of crazy happy birthday song. No one in the flock knew it. We just stood there looking awkward, not knowing what to do. When they were done, I knew Evan supposed to blow his candles out.

"Blow out your candles, Ev." I told him.

"Okay!" Everyone was thinking he would just blow them out with his breath. WRONG.

She shot water from his finger on every candle, still laughing. The entire cake was drenched in water.

"Evan, I meant blow them out with your mouth. Not that."

"Oh. The cake's still good right?" he said looking up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Uh, if you wanna eat it go ahead."

He shrugged and dug his hand into the cake. Great. Now no one can eat it.

I rubbed my temples. Leave it to Evan to drench a cake and eat it. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Mommy?" he said through a mouth full of cake. "I only sprayed water on the cake right?"

I looked down. Oh, boy.

"Yeah, uh, my water just kinda broke, so....we might wanna get to a hospital." I said nervously.

Everyone started panicking and yelling. Fang took my hand and helped me to the van. Mom ran to the drivers seat. I hopped in the middle row with Fang next to me. Jeb took shotgun. Iggy, Ella and Evan took the back. Everyone else flew and drove. Mom started driving like a crazy lady. I guess the other lady she had deliver Evan isn't available anymore.

When we got to the hospital, the smell hit me so hard. I started cringing. Fang looked the same way. He grabbed me a wheelchair and I sat down. I was close to having a breakdown but my contractions kind of prevented that. I was gripping the sides of the chair so hard, my hands turned white. My mom had to run to keep pace with Fang pushing me.

When we made it to the front desk, the lady was like, "Welcome to Phoenix City Hospital! How can I help you today?" all cheery and peppy.

"I'm giving birth you dumb***!!!" I yelled through pants.

"Can you get us a room quickly please?" My mom said calmly.

"Well, we'll need her background information, her medical card, and insurance provider-"

"She's. Having. A. Baby!!!! Not here for a check up!" Fang yelled as I screamed some more.

"Okay, now calm down, sir," he gave her the death glare and her eyes widened in fear. She stepped back. "I'll get you a room right away." she said hurriedly. A few seconds after she hung up the phone and I screamed again, a man came running through the doors and said, "Okay people. I need the father, the Mom, Dad, and any Godparents. That's it."

I looked back at Gazzy and Ella. Iggy and Nudge were Evan's Godparents, so, they could be my baby girl's Godparents.

"Gazzy and-gasp-Ella." I said through clenched teeth. Ella's eyes brightened and her and Gazzy stepped forward.

So did Jeb.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I closed my eyes and whimpered.

"I'm your father." He said, a little worried. I was sweating and panting.

"I don't have time for this. You're not coming in. Let's go. Get this kid out of me."

"But Max-"

"I don't care! Let's go!" I yelled. Fang lead us behind the doctor into this room. They both helped me out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. I gasped as they set me down. There were about three other nurses there. They pulled down my pants, put me in a hospital gown, blah blah blah. Eventually, I was drenched in sweat with my legs wide open on some little thingy made specially for holding them up. I had a blanket over my legs you pervs out there.

Fang was on my right side (Ah, Fang. Always my right hand man.) holing my hand. I was trying very hard not to break it again. He was leaning over me, kissing my head, whispering encouragin words in my ear. But this time it didn't work. I was in so much more pain than last time. All he was doing was making it WORSE.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! You're the one who did this to me AGAIN! So just shut your freaking mouth!" I yelled.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Well la di da for him. I don't care! I'm in SO much pain.

The worst pain yet flew through me and I squeezed Fang's hand, a little too hard. When it was over I gasped, "Did I break it?"

He flexed his fingers some and said, "Nah, I'm okay. But take my other hand so you don't break this one." then smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, Ms. Ride. Are you ready to push?" I remember this part. The terrible part. The part where I almost passed out.

I gulped and said, "Um, Sure?" nervously. Gazzy and Ella grabbed my other hand and my mom stood behind the doctor. I guess she wanted to see her granddaughter be born.

"Okay. Go ahead, but slowly. We're going to count to ten and you can stop on ten. Okay?"

I nodded and....pushed. The doctor counted out loud and I counted in my head with him.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. I stopped and opened my eyes, gasping.

"Good. Good Max. We see the head. About two more times. Maybe one if you push hard."

I pushed. Hard. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7- Then I heard screaming stop and a baby crying. My baby. I gasped and began panting. I was completely drenched in sweat. I stared at my baby then....

My still very big stomach. I wasn't done.

"Oh, God!" I started crying and gasping some more. Could I do this again? Back to back?

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang said, worrying.

"That's not it," I said. The doctor came running over to me and looking down there and gasped.

"You're having twins, Mr. And Ms. Ride." He said smiling. "Come on, Max, let's push, one last time. You can do it."

"No I can't!" I yelled.

"Come on, this will be over soon enough. I need you to push."

I was bawling now. Sweating, screaming, pushing, and bawling. The miracle of birth.

I pushed again. 1...2...3...4...

Then I blacked out.

Fang POV  
I saw Max's eyes roll into the back of her head and her body flop still. She was unconscious. Oh, no. That can't be good.

"We can't get the other baby without her pushing. We'll have to do a C section." the doctor said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A C section. We'll have to cut her stomach open to get the baby."

"No, you can't cut her open like that," I said. I can't let them do that to her. She'll be scarred again for life.

"It's the only choice we have sir. Let's move her."

They pushed her bed down this hall. I stared at her. Dr. Martinez was holding the first girl. I didn't even get to get a good look at my own daughter.

We came into this big operation room. They immediately started cutting her stomach. I almost couldn't look, but had to. Then they pulled my other daughter out of her and raised her up. All bloodied and everything. She was crying, but not as loud as the other. The nurses asked me to cut the umbilical cord, which I really didn't want to do but did anyway. My little girl had black hair, like me, and I couldn't even see her eyes yet. She didn't open them yet. They wrapped her in a pink blanket and put a little pink hat with flowers on her. I held her for a second but had to give her back. They said C section babies need a little extra care. While the doctor sewed up Max, I kissed her forehead, then walked back to the other room to see my other daughter. Dr. Martinez was standing, holding her, just staring. Funny enough, she had blond hair, like Max. The streaks might come in later.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Of course, Fang. She's your baby." she handed her to me and I sat down in the chair next to the bed. She looked like she was gonna be a little mini Max. There's nothing wrong with that. She yawned and opened her eyes, they were so bright. Like, hazel colored. Not at all like me or Max. Maybe that fact that we both have dark brown eyes made her eyes hazel. Like, Dr. M, all I could do was stare. She smiled a little and I chuckled. Yeah, whatever. I'll say it. She's cute, okay?

About thirty minutes later, they brought my other baby in. Dr. M picked her up and kissed her forehead, then handed her to me.

"Whoa, I can't hold both of them." I said. I mean, I might drop one!

"Your gonna have to try. I'm right here." she said. She lowered the baby into my other arm and could actually balance the two of them. She took a picture. Gross. Whatever. My baby with black hair still wouldn't open her eyes. She must be really tired. They're both beautiful. They still look like identical twins even though they have different color hair. I might not have said this before,

but I really love being a dad.

A few minutes after that, they rolled Max back in. She was still unconscious.


	2. The Hospital

Fang POV

Everyone else came in when Dr. M told them that the babies were born. They were a little shocked that Max was unconscious but they fell in love with them. After everyone held them, they both started crying at the same time. Dr. M handed me my two daughters and they immediately stopped crying. Huh.

"They so pretty," Evan said awe.

"I know, Dude." I said.  
"I want Mommy to wake up."

"Me too."

"Can I hold one?"

"Uh," I didn't really know what to say. I don't want to let go either. Their both sleeping. I don't want to wake up. "Not right now."

"Okay."

Max started moving around a little. Everyone went silent.

Max POV

I groaned. Ugh. I feel terrible. A certain area on me is a little sore. I opened my eyes and looked over at the chair next to me where Fang was holding both of our daughters. I smiled. They were both sleeping.

"Hey," Fang said.

"Hey," my voice was all scratchy and hoarse. They were so beautiful. One had black hair like Fang and the other had blond hair like me, though they were identical.

Fang carefully stood up. I scooted over some on the bed. He slowly lowered his self on the bed and sat back next to me. Then he handed me one baby girl at a time.

"We need names," he whispered.

"I know. How about Charlotte?" I suggested.

Evan jumped on the bed and leaned on my legs.

"You like Charlotte for a name, Evan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's pretty. Like them. And you."

"Aw, thanks Evy." I said. I would have ruffled his hair but I'm kind of busy holding my newborns.

"Which one is Charlotte?" Fang asked.

"...I think she looks like a Charlotte." I said kissing my little girl with black hair.

Fang nodded.

"I can't think of another name." I said. And I really can't. I had Charlotte in my head since I found out I was pregnant.

"How about...."

"Jamie!" Evan shouted.

"Jamie? Where'd you get that?" I asked.

:I don't know. It's pretty."

"Hm...I like it. Jamie Ride. You like it?" I asked Fang.

He just bent down and kissed me. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then I thought of something. "Hey ,Gaz? Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Come check out your Godkids." I told them.

They each took a baby and held them.

"So this is Jamie right?" Gazzy said, holding the blond baby.

"Yes that's Jamie. Ella you're holding Charlotte."

A knock came on the door, and a nurse walked in.

"Hello Mom." she said. "Now I think that you might want to give Ms. Ride some private time, family. We're going to have her try breast feeding."

Gazzy handed me Jamie, Ella gave Charlotte to Fang and everyone except my Mom and Fang ran out.

"I'm gonna try what?"

"Breast feeding. I understand your first child wasn't breast fed at all, which is fine. But the twins were born two months early. So they need the extra proteins." she explained.

"Uh, okay."

"You don't mind being here?" the nurse asked Fang.

"Uh, not really. No."

"Okay then. Max, give Mr. Ride the baby for a second." I followed her orders and gave Jamie to Fang.

She pulled down my gown to expose both...ahem, you know what. Then she took each baby from Fang and handed them to me. I didn't really know what to do, so I just kind of put Jamie and Charlotte's faces toward my boobs. Then they just opened their mouths and started...well I'm gonna be a big girl and say it. They started sucking. It felt so weird. I looked over at Fang and he smirked at my expression.

"Uh, how long so I have to do this?" I asked. If felt kind of icky and it tickled too.

"Until they get to be about a month old." My eyes widened.

"What?! That long?"

"Yup. Of course you can feed them bottles too. But this is really the best way."

I groaned. While I continued breast feeding, she continued telling me all these different things I have to do like burping them. I know that. I did have Evan. He turned out fine! I wasn't really listening. I was just watching my little baby girls.

About 5 minutes later, the nurse said that they should be full, so she pried Jamie off my chest and handed her to Fang I continued holding Charlotte. Mom pulled my gown back over my shoulders and told everyone that they could come back in. Everything was fine and dandy until Brigid asked,

"Can I hold someone?" That wiped the smile right off my face. I told Mom about how I don't trust her. How I saw her meeting with Mr. Chu. She said not to judge her so quickly and to see what happens. There's no way I'm going to let her hold Jamie or Charlotte. But how do I say this politely?

"No." So much for being polite.

She looked hurt. "Uh, okay."

Fang gave me a questioning look from his spot next to me. So did Iggy, who was looking straight at me for the first time in years, and Nudge and Angel and Gazzy.

"Snickerpie." I said in our secret language meaning, I'll tell you later.

"What's a Snickerpie?" Evan asked.

"Something you don't need to be worried about," I told him brightly.

Then I noticed that Brigid had left the room.

"Where'd Bri-" I started then she came in with two male doctors. Big male doctors. Hairy, Big, Male doctors. I handed my Mom Charlotte and Fang gave her Jamie. I knew Brigid was evil. I told my Mom to sit in the corner and run with Ella when she got the chance looking at them.

"Alright. Who wants their ass kicked first?" I said as cold as possible.

Then more Erasers came through the door. I don't even know how they got in here! I just gave birth and passed out about an hour ago, they already send these things to try to get me.

"If you give us what we want, we will leave peacefully and you unharmed." One Eraser said.

"Like that's ever happened," I said.

"Please just be cooperative, Max. Give us your three kids, and you can leave. We only to run a few tests on them and you can have them back in about five years or so. Their condition isn't promised...."

Brigid said.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. You're not getting my kids and your going to die. TODAY. I'm sick of you."

She snapped her fingers and an Eraser jumped at me. I punched his face in then kicked him in his nuts and when his head came down, I snapped his neck. He's dead.

"Next." I growled.

Fang took the other two Erasers that first came in, the rest of the flock worked on the others. I walked up to Brigid.

"You don't want to kill me Max." She said shakily. Like she was scared. Good. She should be.

"Nah, I really do."

"Please. We just need to experiment a little on them. Not too much." She said backing into a corner.

"You're not getting my kids," I growled.

"Oh, my I'd thought you'd be weaker," she whispered. I think that's what she said.

"Well I'm not." I raised my fist right in front of her face and said with ice dropping off every word, "Nighty night Brigid." And punched her in the face with all of my force. All of it. Every single force of energy I had went into that punch. It felt like the explosion right before a rocket launches. And it felt good.

I turned around to see all the Erasers either unconscious or dead. The dead ones I'm guessing are the ones Fang got to.

But you wanna know what I didn't see?

My kids.


	3. Escape and Charlotte's Eyes

Max POV  
I started spinning around in circles, looking for them. I didn't see any of them. None of them. Not even Evan! I felt tears dripping from my face. How could I let this happen?! I busted through the door into the Recovering Mothers floor lobby. **[I'm not sure if that's a real floor in hospitals...I just felt like saying it. Hehe! Continue.] **I walked over to a corner to see my mom laying on the ground unconscious, yet again. I walked towards her and shook her shoulder.

"Mom? Mom?" I whispered. My voice was shaky and low. I'm still pretty weak from, you know, giving birth and all, but I guess my adrenaline was what had me going enough.

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "...Max? Oh, Max! I tried to keep them away from the babies but they hit me! I'm so sorry! My poor grandchildren!" She looked truly upset about this. There's only so much she could have done. She's no match for an Eraser.

"It's okay." I said as I helped her to her feet. I can only imagine how my face must look right now. And at the moment, I don't care. I just lost all of my kids. One five year old and two newborns. Give me a little slack.

We walked inside and everyone looked at me. Most of them shocked by my expression. Fang walked to me and wrapped me in his arms. I stood there for a second crying, then I clutched the back of his shirt, and bawled my eyes out. The rest of the Flock came in for a group hug. This time it didn't help.

After about twenty minutes, my eyes wouldn't produce tears anymore. I guess they're all gone. I ran out of tears. We grabbed a couple of things and started to jump out the window. Iggy carried Ella because he always did now, Mom went down to get her car and go home.

The flight was complete silence. I miss Evan flying next to me, getting a little too close sometimes that our wings touched. I only got a glimpse of the twins' wings. Charlotte's were black with white feathers peeking through here and there, and Jamie's were white with black feathers peeking through. It's funny how they got opposite colors like that. I almost burst into tears again, thinking about them.

When we got to our house, Iggy took Ella up to their room. I went and sat on the couch with my knees against my chest. I stared blankly at the T.V. Angel and Nudge sat on the floor in front of me. Gazzy sat in the chair. I was surprised Nudge could keep quiet this long. Better take advantage of it.

Time to start planning. It's obvious that they're at the school. No doubting it. Point blank, Iggy makes a huge bomb, we get the kids, and blow the whole fucking place up. I don't even care who's in there. It'd be unfortunate if other experiments were there, but they might die soon anyway. Then we come home, I have Angel brainwash them so they won't remember anything from that fucked up place, and live on happily ever after. Evan can enroll in school, and I can raise Charlotte and Jamie in a good home. I felt some shaking on my left shoulder. I ignored it. Nothing mattered until I got my kids back.

"Max," It was Fang shaking me. Well, he mattered. And the Flock. And Mom. And Ella. Okay, some things still mattered. I kept my face impassive and I turned to him.

He sighed. "It's gonna be okay."

I just turned my head and continued staring at nothing. I heard him sigh again and a little later, Iggy came back down.

"She's asleep." he confirmed.

I stood up and grabbed one of our emergency bags like a robot. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge did the same.

"You two stay here. You look tired." I told Angel and Gazzy. They nodded. I ruffled Gazzy's hair and kissed Angel's forehead. I tried to smile, but only ended up with a twitch of my mouth.

We headed out the door and into the sky. It was around nine in the morning.

"Where're we headed?" Iggy asked.

"The School. California. We're getting rid of this place once and for all." I growled.

He nodded.

Luckily Arizona isn't far from California. We had just reached the border when Ari a.k.a. The Voice spoke.

_Max._

_What's up Ari?_

_I'm so mad they took my nieces and nephew. They're gonna hear it from Jeb. _

_Oh, they won't be hearing anything when we're done._

_Huh. Maybe not. But I tracked exactly where they are. You should be able to get them with no problem._

_Thanks. _

_Evan is in a crib of sorts, and the twins are in play pins. None of them are in dog crates. I promise you._

_That's a plus._

_Yeah. Evan has couple of deep cuts. Your gonna have deal with those when you save him. But the twins are in excellent shape. They're all being fed and treated quite well. I'll schedule a meeting so none of the whitecoats will be able to stop you. I also set up a hunting session for the Erasers. They should all be out of your way._

_Wow. Thanks a lot Ari. But the fact that you know all this kind of scares me._

_I'm helping Jeb try to bust them remember? We still have access to everything from him working there. He's helping as much as possible._

_Sure. Great._

_Alright. They're in Building 3, Hallway 7, Exam /Observation Room 16. Got it?_

_Yup._

_Good. Now you're coming up on it. Good Luck. I've planned all you need to help you._

_Thanks little bro._

_This should be easy._

_Got it._

I felt Ari leave my head, and had a little more hope than I did when we first started out. They're okay. None are hurt except Evan maybe. He has a few deep cuts but should be okay. Fang looked over at me for the thousandth time since we have been flying and saw that slight hope in my eyes. A smile tugged on his lips. I gave a small one back.

I looked down and saw about five buildings. They had large numbers on the tops for helicopters. I saw a huge **3** on top of one. I pointed and said, "That's it guys. Going down," I tucked my wings in tighter and tighter as I descended. Fang was right on my heals when I hit the ground. Ari said everything was planned so this should be easy. I walked around to the back of the building and saw a few whitecoats there smoking. Guess you can't smoke inside the torture chamber. The door behind them was ajar. Perfect!

I looked at Fang. He gave a small nod agreeing with me. We walked slowly behind the freakish scientists, quiet as mice, and then.....

WHAM! Knocked em right in the head. They both fell to the ground unconscious. How many people have I knocked unconscious/ killed today? I lost count. Darn.

We slid in through the door and walked quietly down the hall. The signs said that this was Hallway 6. There was an arrow pointing to the left that said Hallway 5, and an arrow pointing to the right that said Hallway 7. That _was_ easy.

Obviously, we turned right into Hallway 7. My heart sped up. I began walking faster.

Room 29....room 28...room 27....

I ran a little because none of these were gonna be Evan, Charlotte and Jamie's Room.

Room 20....room 19....room 18....

A little more...

Room 17....Room 16!!!!!

Yes!!!!

To my utter astonishment (sarcasm) the door was locked. Another reason why I brought Nudge.

I waved her over and she began doing her magic. The lock came apart easily. I told her to stay at the door to watch. I pushed it open and ran in. It looked like a freakish brainwashing nursery-

"MOMMY!!!!! DADDY!!!!" Evan yelled. God I missed that voice for, like, 8 hours.

I ran over to his crib, which was locked by the way, and got on my knees.

"Hey, Baby! I'm so sorry! We're getting you outta here. I promise." I found the keys sitting on an observation table and unlocked his crib. He stood up and jumped into my arms. I kissed his head and smoothed his hair.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's not yo fawts, Mommy." he crooned. He was comforting me! Isn't that what I was supposed to be doing?

"Thank you, baby." I let go of him and looked down and saw blood. It trailed up to his leg.

"What happened, Ev?" I asked.

"The big furry guys said I was being smart so he skatched me. He skatched my arm too." He said pointing to 4 small lines going across his arm. I sighed.

I turned around and saw Fang holding Charlotte and Iggy holding Jamie. I steadied Evan against the crib and ran to them. They looked the same. Still peaceful. Charlotte still wouldn't open her eyes. We have no clue what color they are.

"Hey, Ev? Did Charlotte ever open her eyes at all?" I asked. I'm a little worried.

"Nope." He replied.

"Huh. Well. Let's get you bandaged up and get out of here." I ripped apart one of the spare blankets and tied the strips around Evan's arm and leg. He winced some, but didn't cry. That's my boy. My little soldier.

I picked him up since I'm guessing he can't walk too well, and we started down the hall, out the same way we came. Nudge had Jamie now.

"Ig?" He pulled put the bomb and said we have about thirty seconds before the place blows. We were out in about eight. I wrapped one of the blankets I took around Charlotte and Jamie and we took off into the sky to watch the demolishing of the School.

Iggy had a brilliant smile on his face.

"This is my first explosion I get to actually see since I was at the School." he explained. "How ironic that I'm blowing up the place that made me blind in the first place."

I hugged Evan and he wrapped his little arms around my neck.

"Hey Ev?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He said, waiting patiently for the school to blow.

"Happy Birthday." I said, then the School exploded into millions of pieces. We were high enough up that it didn't touch us, though the sound did. Fang and Nudge covered the twins' ears.

After everything calmed down, Iggy yelled, "That. Was. Freaking. AWESOME!!!!!!"

Everyone laughed except Fang who chuckled in his way.

"I know Uncle Iggy! That was so cool! I wanna try!" Evan said excitedly.

"NO!!!!" We yelled at the same time. That reminded me of something...

"Hey, why didn't you just melt the crib bars and get out?" I asked Evan.

"Cuz they gave me this stuff and it made my soopa powas (super powers) not work."

Now I'm really worried. What if his powers don't come back? I looked at Fang. We shared the same concerned expression.

"Okay, this is great and all," Nudge said, looking at Jamie, "But my niece is tired and so am I. You should be too Max."

"I am. Okay guys. Let's find a hotel. There's no way I'm gonna make it all the way home. And I'm starving."

"Me too!" Nudge said.

We flew for a while then landed when we saw a city. A hotel was close by.

Fang was holding Evan and I was holding Charlotte who refused to open those eyes that I knew were beautiful, like her sisters. Jamie on the other hand, loved looking around and being alert to all the new things.

We walked through the glass doors and it looked pretty decent. Not shabby, but not too fancy. Perfect.

I walked up to the counter and there was guy, again he looked about my age, and a girl who also looked to be about my age.

"Can I have two conjoined rooms please?" I asked. I really hoped he didn't try to hit on me.

"Sure. That'll be $20.95. But if you go out with me tonight, we can just share my room."

"I don't think her son would be too happy about that," Fang growled.

The guy looked completely shocked. "Oh, I, uh, um-"

"Yeah. I don't think my boyfriend and my sister and brother would appreciate if I left them with my newborn babies either." I added, making him more uncomfortable.

"Here's your key. Enjoy your stay," He said super fast.

"Thanks!" I replied, putting on a charming smile. Fang death glared at him.

The key said rooms 322 and 323. Me, Fang, and the twins took Room 322. Nudge and Iggy said it was okay if Evan roomed with them. He'd be fine.

We walked in and I saw the huge bathroom with a shower and said, "Will you be okay with them for a few minutes? I want to take a shower."

"Yeah, go ahead."

I set Charlotte in Fang's arms who was sitting back on the bed, holding Jamie as well.

The bathroom was nothing fancy, but the shower was huge. It was an overhead shower, with adjustable water settings. (That sounded so fancy!) I undressed, and stepped in, turned the water and set it to massage. I saw the steam come up from the heat of the water. I let the water fall on my back for a while, letting the water _massage _my back. It felt so good. Today was the longest most painful day of my life. Emotional, physical, and mental. But suddenly it felt like all those things just went down the drain with the water. I turned the water off, feeling refreshed and calmed. I dried off some, put my underclothes on, and wrapped in the towel. My hair was still dripping wet, but it was still very hot.

I walked out and opened the doors to the balcony that looked out on the city. The breeze poured in.

When I turned back around, I noticed that Fang had his shirt off. The heat bothered him too. I just stared at his chiseled body for few seconds. He smirked but he was looking at me too, and I knew it. I didn't blush this time. I walked over and layed on the bed with him. Jamie was laying on her back, looking around and smiling. When she looked at me, she started laughing. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Jamie," I said. She laughed. Charlotte was sleeping face down on Fang's chest. He was looking at her. Confusion in his features.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I was wondering why she never opens her eyes. I'm so curious."

I smiled. "Me too. Like, she eats and everything, but she doesn't open her eyes."

He nodded, still looking at her. Then I got an idea.

"Let me see her," I said. He picked her up and handed her to me. I layed her next to Jamie between us.

"Charlotte," I whispered. "Charlotte, it's Mommy. Can you please open your eyes?"

Her eyes twitched a little. I looked at Fang, getting excited.

"You try," I told him.

He cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Char. It's um, Daddy"-he winced when he said that. He must think Daddy is a too emotional word- "You know if you wanna open your eyes, I'm waiting."

Her eyes fluttered but didn't open. I shook her stomach a little. A smile played on her lips and her eyes fluttered more, a little more open.

So I shook her stomach and crooned, "Open your eyes Charlotte!" In a soft voice.

Then she opened them.


	4. Question?

_Flashback: _

"_Open you eyes Charlotte!" I said in a soft voice._

_Then she opened them,_

_End Flashback_

The moment she opened her eyes, there was this huge blinding flash of light. Then me and Fang blacked out.

Iggy POV

It sounded very quiet in Fang and Max's room. My hearing was still awesome even though I can see now, but now I heard nothing but the baby noises that the twins were making.

Evan was laying on the bed with his eyes glued to Spongebob. Nudge was taking a shower. I went to the door and knocked. Nothing.

"Max? Fang?" I called. Still I heard nothing. I slowly opened the door. The twins were laying on their backs on the bed and Max and Fang were sleeping in awkward positions towards the end. Something wasn't right. They wouldn't just go to sleep on the babies like that. That was the first red flag. The second was the fact that they were on their backs. We all usually sleep on our stomachs besides Max when she was pregnant, because of the wings.

I shook Fang's shoulder, and he didn't wake up. I punched him kind of hard, and he still didn't wake. I checked his pulse. It was normal. Was he unconscious? I repeated the same thing with Max and got the same results. They were unconscious. But from what?

I looked a t the twins again. Charlotte still had her eyes closed, but they both were wiggling and making cute sounds. Hm. I picked both of them up in my arms and walked back to the conjoining door. I set on the same bed with Evan. He snapped out of Spongebob and started playing with them. I walked back into the other room and shifted Max and Fang so they wouldn't be laying so awkwardly. I didn't roll them on their stomachs. It wasn't that big a deal.

When I went back into my room, Nudge was in her pajamas and rocking the twins to sleep. Evan was dozing off, watching Spongebob again.

I laid next to him and started drifting myself. I guess Max and Fang will wake up in the morning.

Max POV  
I woke up with a small headache. Fang was next to me, knocked out. I rubbed my face and tried to remember when I fell asleep. The last thing I remember is telling Charlotte to open her eyes, then she opened them.....then....then, I think there was flash of light and I passed out! Wait. Where are the twins? I looked and felt around, nothing. Then I saw the conjoining door open and the smell of breakfast coming through. I got up. Fang was still out cold. I went into Nudge, Iggy and Evan's room to find Iggy at the kitchenette fixing up food, Evan there watching, and Nudge trying to keep the twins from crying. Charlotte had those eyes closed. When I walked in, everybody looked at me.

"Morning, Max,"

"Hey, Max."

"Guh Morning Mommy!"

I went to Evan and ruffled his hair which really needed a cut. Like Fang's. I don't think Fang's hair has been cut since we left Virginia. I kissed his forehead.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. You and Fang just passed out last night is all. You might want to explain that." Iggy said.

I told them my theory.

"I think it was Charlotte's eyes. We were playing with her and telling her to open her eyes and she did. Then there was this huge, blinding flash of light and I can't remember anything after that."

Fang came in then. Nudge and Iggy were staring at me. Evan was eating some peaches. I looked at Fang.

"Bout time you woke up," I told him. He smirked and hugged me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What happened last night?" he said.

"Max thinks when Charlotte opened her eyes, it knocked you both out." Iggy said.

"Like maybe it's her power. A power she was born with. She can knock people out with her eyes." I explained.

"It would definitely come in handy in battle," Iggy.

"When she gets old enough, and if it's still necessary." Fang said.

"Absolutely. I don't want her around that..." Me.

"Yeah, I think they're getting hungry, Max. They slept through the night, but didn't have dinner. You might want to feed them." Nudge said. She was having a lot of difficulty getting them to stop crying. I grabbed Char and Fang took Jamie. We headed back into our room.

"Breakfast should be ready when you come back," Iggy called.

I kicked the door closed.

I climbed back to the top of the bed, my back against the headboard and pulled my shirt up a little on both sides. I took each girl and repeated what happened in the hospital. It was still kind of a funny feeling. Grossed me out a little bit.

"This would be easier if they came in eggs and I could just go find them a worm somewhere," I said.

Fang busted out laughing. I mean, laughing HARD. Like it was the funniest thing in the world. He almost fell off the bed! I chuckled a little just from seeing him smiling so much. I never thought Fang could laugh like that before.

"What's so funny?" I said while chuckling.

He just kept laughing and shook his head.

"I love you so much," he said and pressed his back against the headboard like mine, next to me.

He looked down. Either he was looking at my boobs, or the girls. He couldn't look at one without seeing the other. I decided to let it go. I've called him a sexist pig enough. Besides, he's _my_ sexist pig. And as long as I'm the only girl he's being sexist to, I don't really care....that much.

Now about the whole thing with Char's eyes. This means that she can't open them or we'll all be knocked out, all the time. My poor baby would be blind. I wonder if Iggy could teach her some of the tricks he used. He's right. This power will be an advantage, but disadvantage to her. I don't want her around the whole Eraser, School, Evil scientists world. I want both of them to be in a normal (well, as normal as a kid with wings could have,) life.

Fang suddenly bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips. I never got tired of kissing him. I guess I'm....in some way, I guess, addicted to him. That would explain the fact that we have three kids now. But this little sudden kiss wasn't like his others. He seemed nervous about something. The stiffness of his body, and the set of his jaw that I could see even though I was making out with him. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I admitted it, but after a second it got too weird because I knew he was holding something in. I pulled back and stared in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled a his "Fang Smile" and looked a little embarrassed. But, he never looks embarrassed. That's just not him. The only expression he ever really shows is anger, fury, rage, pissed-offness, and love, but that's only when he's with me.

"What is it?" I asked again.

He bit his lip and thought for a second. Probably trying to word something the right way. He looked so sexy biting his lip. I had the urge to bite it for him. **[Yah, for those of you who read the book Two Way Street, I got that line from that book, :P Continue!]**

"Uh, nothing. I....nothing. Nothing's wrong." He stuttered. I didn't believe him for a millisecond.

"Quit it. We both know you're lying. I can tell when you're lying when you _don't _talk, so when you do it just makes it more noticeable." I told him. He sighed.

"Okay. Well, I sort of have this...._idea_...in my head. But I don't know how you'll respond to it." He said slowly.

"Well try me," I said.

"Nah. It's too big for that. I need to know how you'll react to it. But I need to find out without actually telling you."

"And why can't you tell me?" I was a little hurt. I told him everything but he can't tell me something?

"Because. It's kind of a....question. Not an answer. You might be mad. You might hate me." He said with a far away look in his eyes. A big question he has to ask me. What could that be? A question I would be mad about? I might hate him?

Oh, God.

It's just what I feared. Either he wants to leave again, or he wants to leave me. I was wondering if he would ever get sick of me. He was my first love and I was his. He might want to see what else is out there. That's what it is! He wants to leave me! After we had three beautiful children, he wants to leave me?! Right now?!

He kept staring far away. At what? I have no clue.

"Fine. Leave. I knew it would happen eventually." I said coldly. I set the twins on the bed, pulled up my shirt and started towards the window.

"Wha-? Max—where are you going? What are you talking about?" he said, truly confused.

I jumped out and started flying.

Fang POV  
Okay, I will NEVER understand what goes in that girl's head. She flew away before I even asked her. Somehow I knew she would. Like she always did when I made a move. How did she get that I wanted to leave? That's the complete opposite of what I want to do! I want to be with her FOREVER not leave her!

Oh, God, this wasn't how I planned talking to her.

Okay, so what I didn't have a plan in the first place. I had some clue of what I wanted to say to her. I was no where near asking her anything when she got out and flew away. I carried the twins into Iggy's room and went after her.

I saw her a little ahead of me. Thank goodness for my quick reaction. She thought I wanted to leave. How could I leave her with _my_ three kids? I mean, that's sick. Who would do that? She needs me. I thought I gave away what I wanted to ask her when I said it's more of a question and was big. Did she really think things through that hard? Was she that oblivious?

She landed on a tree in the back of a park. I landed on her same branch.

"Why did you follow me?" she growled.

"Because you flew off and didn't even let me finish."

"What is there to finish? You want to leave. I get it." She yelled.

"No you don-"

"Yes I do! You want to see what else is out there! Well you could've told me that before you knocked me up with three kids!" She was crying and screaming now. Not good. I don't do tears.

"Max, stop crying! I'm not leaving you! I don't to!" I yelled back.

"Oh, now you don't wanna leave! Just leave me alone!" she pushed me and I almost fell out of the tree. Ha ha.

I pushed her back against the bas e of the tree. "Listen to me--"

"NO! There's nothing more you can say! It's over!" For some reason, those words still crushed me even though there's no way I'm letting it be over because of a misunderstanding. I love her. She knows this. I'd never leave her.

"Will you calm down!" I grabbed her arms and held them up over her head.

"No! Just get away from me! Let me go! I hate you!" Another stab in the chest. I have to end this...

"Max?" I yelled.

"What?! What do you--?!" I cut her off.

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Answer

This one has lots of FAX or MANG. Whatever. Hope you like it.

Max POV

Once he said that, my mind shut down.

What? Me? Marriage? I can't believe this. This whole time he was just trying to propose to me and I freaked out on him. I must have completely overreacted. But....Us? I guess there's no reason not to get married. I mean we love each other, known each other since we came out of the test tubes, grew up together...

When we escaped with the Flock and I became leader he was right there and by my side. Like always. We had each others backs in the School and now. We belonged together. Forever. Somehow I knew this way before we had Evan and the twins. I didn't know they were coming, but I knew since before then that we would be married eventually.

He was staring deep into my eyes. Probably thinking I was going to run away like all those times before when I did when he made a move. But there's no running. I quit that a long time ago. The only place I'm running, is into his arms. **[Corny....I know...]**

I just now figured that he was waiting for an answer. I can't believe he didn't know it already!

I couldn't find my voice just yet. It was caught in my throat. I opened my mouth and tried to speak then closed it again.

I was a little uncomfortable seeming as he was holding my arms above my head. I tugged to pull them and he let go, but his arms fell to his sides and his eyes looked hurt and confused. I quickly tried to make him feel better.

"Uh—why are you looking like that?" I asked him.

"Your gonna say no."

"No I'm not! I was thinking of what to say. And YES. I will marry you." I grabbed him by his shirt and smashed my lips to his. I kissed him with all my enthusiasm. With everything in me. I felt him smile against my lips. And not a Fang smile. A normal person smile. His lips moved down to my neck. When every they parted from my skin he whispered my name.

"Max..."

I moaned a little and he laughed against my skin.

"What was that?" he said, pulling back to look at me.

"I don't even know."

He went back to kissing my neck. I moaned a little again and he chuckled.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

I had the hots now. Why did he decide to drive me crazy right after he proposed? I want him bad.

I lifted his face up and started kissing him on the lips. We played tonsil hockey. Ah, tonsil hockey....

My grip on the back of his shirt was so tight. I loosened it instead trailed my hands under his shirt and on his back. He shuddered then lifted me up against the base of the tree, and I wrapped my legs around him.

The one thing I managed to grasp while this was going on, was that Fang wasn't my boyfriend anymore.

He was my fiance. I Maximum Ride was going to be married to Fang. He was gonna be my HUSBAND. For some reason this just made me want him more.

Fang POV

"No I'm not! I was thinking of what to say. And YES. I will marry you." She aggressively grabbed me by the shirt and smashed her lips to mine. I could tell that she meant it. She put her all in this kiss. She really was going to be mine, and no one elses. I wouldn't have to worry about guys hitting on her and her dumping me for them. She belonged to me. This thought made me smile hugely. I know she noticed it. If I ever even smile, it's usually little and not that noticeable. I moved my lips to her neck. I loved her so much right now, that I whispered her name whenever my lips parted from her skin. I couldn't help it.

"Max..."

I heard her moan. Whoa. Max moaning? Since when does that happen? Other than when we did _that_. But she usually doesn't get that loud. **[Sorry! Explicit Moment! My apologies!] **I pulled back and laughed a little. It was just so funny.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I don't even know." I went back to kissing her neck. I think I left a hickie....someone might ask about that later....

She moaned AGAIN! Oh, I'm loving this.... I'm making out with the girl of my dreams who I just asked to marry me and she said yes. And better yet, she moaned while kissing me. I love her so much....

"I love you so much."

There was one thing going through my mind at this point and you can probably guess what it was. I'll you from explaining it. She was gripping the back off my shirt hard until she let go and put her hands under my shirt. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. This was my future WIFE. My fiance. I wanted her even more now.


	6. Bridal Shopping

Max POV

We're now flying on our way home. I told Angel that we found all of my little ones and they're safe and sound. We patched up Evan's leg and he's good to go. I still carried him while we flew so he wouldn't get worn out. I'm about to tell Nudge and Iggy that we're getting married. I'm kind of scared for their reactions. I'm sure Angel knows already...that mind reader....

"Uh, guys? Me and Fang have something to tell you." I said.

"PLEASE don't tell me you're pregnant again. PLEASE!" Iggy begged.

"NO! No Iggy. I'm not pregnant again."

"Phew. Okay, what is it?"

"Well-- we're kinda sorta maybe engaged now."

Silence.

"Say something!" I told them.

Silence.

Silence.

"Well, we kinda suspected that already. It's not like it wasn't coming. I mean, you guys are perfect for each other. You have three kids! Even if you didn't you'd probably still be getting married so it's no surprise. But we do get to pick out a dress for you! And shoes! And Angel can be the flower girl and Evan can be the ring bearer and Me and Ella can bridesmaids and Gazzy and Iggy can be groomsmen and Jeb can be the priest and--"

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you Iggy."

"Mhm. Any time. Seriously." he replied. I giggled.

"Wonderful. Poofy dresses and high heels. That sounds so much like me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, Max. This is your _wedding_. It has to be perfect! You should just let me and Dr. M plan it. You won't have to do anything but be there. It'll work out great!"

It did kind of sound like a good idea to let them plan it. I do want it to be nice. Very small. Pretty. Maybe I will let Nudge and Mom plan it all by themselves. And it'll include as little work from me as possible. I like it....

"Okay. Deal. You plan, I be there."

"YAY!!!"

"Whoa! You can't jump in the air and hold my daughter at the same time. Careful." I warned her.

(Awesome. Invisible. Line.)

This may be surprising to you, because it completely amazed me. We were able to fly all the way home without any stops. Evan was sleep most of the time, and the twins too, so they didn't really need anything. But Nudge didn't say once that she was hungry or tired or needed some clothes. We just flew straight through.

The whole scene with our return was way too mushy and emotional for me, so I won't talk about it. But the way everyone else took us getting married, was even more emotional, therefor I will not speak of that either.

Let's just say everyone is super pumped now and Mom kidnapped my Fang to take him to get a ring for me, and Nudge and Angel dragged me into the bridal store with Evan. Ella's at home with the twins.

I'm a little worried because Evan's walking with a small limp. I hope he turns out okay.

"Ev?" He looked up at me. He's walking next to me, holding my hand.

"You okay?"

He nodded, and we continued walking through the store. I basically just ooed and ahhed at everything and shook my head and nodded. That is, until I saw this really pretty dress. Now I'm not one who goes and loves everything that's frilly and pink and happy. That usually grosses me out. But this dress was simple and had a little pink design going across the front and torso. It was really really really really pretty. And Evan seemed to like it.

"You like it Ev?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled. As I said before, I'm not much of a pink person. So I asked the lady at the register if instead of the pink, I could get black desgins.

"Sure. Of course you'll have to pay the difference..." she said.

"That's great! We'll take it!" Nudge said.

We ended up ordering the dress that say. The lady actually sews them herself, so it should be like, a month before it's ready. We paid her half, and promised to give her the other half when it's done.

"So what date do you want the wedding to be, Max?"

Okay. Today's May third. Two days after Evan and the twin's birthday. I'd absolutely love a summer wedding. You guys know how much I hate the cold! So, how long does it take to plan a wedding? Like, three weeks right? I'm not really an expert on these things...

"Like, July, August. In the summer?"

"Yeah! And we could have it outside on a cliff in front of the ocean near sunset and your dress will flow in the breeze and after Fang kisses the bride you can jump off the cliff into the ocean in celebration and--"

"Nudge. That sounds really great. Without the jumping off the cliff."

It's not a bad idea either. We've always loved the outdoors (for reasons you can imagine) and scenic stuff like sunsets and stars and stuff. So the reception being at night under the stars would be beautiful. Huh. Not bad, Nudge.

We start back into air and Nudge starts talking about where we're gonna go next.

"Uh, Nudge? We've already ordered a dress. I think we can head home now." I suggest.

"No! Your wedding is in like, two months, Max! We have to do as much as possible!"

Darn. At least I tried.

Fang POV

Me and Dr. M are sitting in the car on the way to, I think she said Jared's or something. She keeps talking and talking and talking about how she knew it would happen and how she trusts me and wouldn't feel as comfortable with anybody else. I just stare out the window and nod, wishing I was flying instead of begin trapped in this tiny van.

"I remember when you and Max first came to my house and she told me you were her brother."

Oh, Lord here we go...

"I knew there was no way you could be her brother as close as you were. And when we were taking her chip out how she said, 'I looooooooove you. This much.'" She motions her arms the same way Max did. Not the Valium again...

"And then when you were in Antarctica how she would look at you and Brigid working together I knew there was something there. And the way you look at her...."

What?!

"What do you mean the way I look at her?" I said. Still calm.

"You just look at her with so much love and passion in your eyes."

Hold up, rewind. So people can see that I love her just through my eyes? As hard I've tried to keep my emotions inside and not let them out on the outside you can still some of them? Have my emotions been visible this whole time?

"It's that obvious?"

"Well, I'm her mother and in a way, yours too. I hope you don't mind that I think of you that way."

I shake my head no. Ever since we started living with her she's been like my mother. And she's about to me my mother in law. Kind of.

"So, yeah. A mother always knows, Fang." she said pointing to her temple. Hm. Maybe she knows me more than I thought...I have a couple questions for her and I figure now's a good time to ask them.

"So...what about our last names? I don't have one so she can't take mine."  
"Good question. I think it's a good idea for you to take her last name instead, since she was so thoughtful as to create her own...You could become Fang Ride."

I nod.

"Or you could both take my and Ella's last name, Martinez. Then you'd be Maximum and Fang Martinez."

I don't really like that idea. We never knew Dr. M in the beginning of our lives so taking her last name over the one we've known our whole lives seems odd.

"I think I should be Fang Ride. I mean, because Evan and the twins' last name is Ride so...."

"Oh, right. There you go."

I bite my lip before I ask this question.

"Have—have you ever like, hated me for....being with Max?"

I mean I took her daughter's virginity in her house. And gave her three kids. Before marriage. I'd be a little mad if I were her.

She laughs. I mean _laughs._ What's so funny?

"No, I could never hate you, Fang. And I could never judge you or Max. To tell the truth, you've known her longer than I have. Her entire life. You have been with her since _birth_. If you two didn't get together it would be insane. I honestly couldn't say anything about you two that's justified. The only problem I had was that it was in my house. And supposedly when I was there."

"So.....you don't mind...?"

"Nope. If this is what you think you wanna do, go for it. I can't start telling you what to do when I wasn't there for half of your life, you know?"

I can see why Max loves Dr. M now. She doesn't force to do anything. I guess she is kinda cool.

"Yeah. Thanks."

She nods and we pull into _Jared's._ I'm guessing it's a jewelry store.

"Here we are. Ready?"

"Sure."

My emotions may be visible but I can still keep my no-talking facade.

When we walk in it looks all ritzy and expensive. Nothing like I'm used to. There are people in suits standing behind these counters.

"Welcome to Jared's, how may I help you today?"

"We're looking for engagement rings," Mom I mean Dr. M says.

The man gestures to his showcase and we look inside. All the rings have huge diamonds and gold bands. They look too flashy for Max.

While Dr. M and the jewelry guy talk, I walk over to a different section of the store and look at other rings. There's this one that's silver and has a small diamond in the middle, and little other diamonds that go around the band, but not all the way around. It's so simple and pretty and perfect for Max.

"M—Dr. M?" I call. Did you catch that? I almost called her Mom.

"You can me Mom, Fang. You see something you like?" She put a hand on my shoulder and looked into the case with me. I put my finger on the one I liked.

"Please, do not touch the show cases," the guy said. I turned around and glared at him. He stepped back. Point one, Fang.

"Oh, that's beautiful. It's only $800. You don' t want something more, I don't know, flashy?"

"Flashy's not Max. She wouldn't want anything that grabs too much attention." I tell her.

"True, true."

"You could also get that one engraved for a $200 fee." he says.

"Yeah, I think Max would like that," Dr. M says. I nod.

"What would you like it to say?"

"Um...Does 'My Real Angel' sound nice?" I mean she is my angel. Literally. She has wings.

"That's beautiful, Fang."

I smile a little and we pay for it. Somehow, the guy was able to engrave the ring there so we could take it right home.

The ride back was silent. Just how I like it to be. I got Max an engagement ring. Phew. One thing down, a million to go. I'm leaving all the wedding to her. I want no say in anything. This is her day and she deserves to have it as she wants it.

Even though Max and I have kissed and much much more, as you know, obviously, I can't wait to kiss her at our wedding. To hear the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride." and for that to mean me kiss Max. Meaning she's mine. Forever. My WIFE.

Sigh.

(Awesome Invisible Who? Line!)

When I walked into the house, I went straight upstairs to Ella's room where I heard crying. It sounded like Char was the one making all the noise.

I knocked then walked in. She was changing diapers.

"Hey, Ella."

"Hey, Fang. Did you get the ring? Shhhh, baby," She picked up Char and rocked her softly. It didn't seem to be working so I reached out and took her in my arms. She stopped crying. Wow.

"Yeah, I got one. Wanna see it?"

"Uh, YEAH! Duh!"

I settled Charlotte on my shoulder and held her with one hand while took the ring out of my pocket. It was in a little black box.

Ella opened it and gasped.

"You went to Jared?!"

What's so special about Jared?

"Uh, yeah. Dr. M took me there."

"Wow! Max is gonna love this!"

"Yeah,"

I carried Charlotte to me and Max's room and Ella carried Jamie. Ella and I set the twins down on the bed and laid down, tired from the flight home and ring shopping. Ella said she'd see me later and walked out, closing the door behind her. I took off my shirt. It's a little humid. The twins were sweating a little too in their onesies. I laid them both on my chest and waited till they drifted sleep. Char was softly snoring and Jamie was drooling a little but I don't care. I guess that's part of being a Dad. Letting your daughters drool on you. Speaking of being a Dad, I wonder how Evan's doing...

I picked up my phone from the nightstand and dialed Max's number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" she said sounding like she was about to die. I chuckled.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Fang. What's up?"

"How's wedding shopping coming?"

"Ugh. Save me. How was your shopping going?"

"Good. I have a surprise for you when you get here."

"Oh, see now you're gonna make me wanna come home even more."

"Ewww! Don't talk like that around us!" I heard Nudge say.

"That's not what I meant, Nudge!" Max yelled. "Geez. Did Iggy and Gazzy come home yet?"

"Nah, I haven't seen them."

"Oh. Well call em and see if they're okay."

"Alright. Let me speak to Ev real quick."

There was a shuffling noise then my son's voice came on.

"Hewwo?"

"Hey Dude."

"Hey Daddy."

"How's your leg?"

"It okay. I guess."

"You wanna come home?"

"YES. Please. Come get me!" I laughed.

"Where're you guys at?"

"I don't know! Ima ask Auntie Nudge." shuffling noise.... "Auntie Nudge!"

I heard Nudge's voice through the phone. You know, super hearing..."Yeah, Ev?"

"Where is we?"

"At-- Who are you talking to?"

"Daddy."

"No! He can't know where we are!" Ev sucked his tongue.

"She say you cain't know where we is." He said sounding sad. I can see the pouty face now....

"Okay. I'll just see you when you get home."

"But I wanna leave now."

"Sorry dude."

"Humph." He's so stubborn. Just like Max...He He...

"Give your Mom back the phone."

"Okay. See you lay-er Daddy."

Shuffling noise again.....

"Hello?"

"Yeah, It's me." I said.

"Okay. I would say we're on our way home, but I'm not sure if that's true."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too,"

Click.

I pressed end and dialed Iggy's number. It rang like, five times.

"Yo?" Iggy said. There was loud music in the background. Where are they?

"Hey Ig. Where you guys at?"

"Oh, you know....a party...."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Ig."

"Okay fine! We're at a strip club, you happy now?"

"What the hell are you doing at a strip club?"

"What guys do at strip clubs! Wanna come?"  
"Are you even old enough to be at one?"

"Dude. We're 20 years old. Gazzy's 15 he's old enough..."

"Max isn't gonna be happy about this...."

"Who said Max is gonna know?! What, is she like, your warden now?"

"Shut up. And no. I was just checking on you. See you later."

"Alright. Sure you don't wanna come?"

Click.

What am I gonna do with him? I shifted a little, making sure not to wake the girls and drifted off to sleep.


	7. He Went To Jared! Wuh?

Okay, so yeah. Sorry it took so long to update. I had all this other stuff I had to do, like this paper and end of the year kind of stuff. SORRY! But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, blah blah blah lol

Max POV

After the girls absolutely killed me shopping, we grabbed some food and started home. Fang said he had a surprise for me when I got home. Not THAT kind of surprise you little nasties out there. Did he find the wedding fairy who will poof up everything we need in the flick of her wand so all of this will be over? Oh, if he did I would love him even more. If that's possible. But if there really was a wedding fairy, I wouldn't have to die a million times from shopping with Nudge and Angel! And I'm sure eventually Ella will come with us and that will be Hell. Then Mom's gonna have to come with us. My stomach starts to hurt just from thinking about it. But hey, the school made Human Avian Hybrids they probably made a wedding fairy! Anything is possible with those guys. I mean anything!

We walk through the door and it's silent. How many times have I been able to walk into this house and it's been silent? Even Evan is quiet. Well, he's always quiet being like his Dad, but he's sleeping on my shoulder right now.

"Hello?" I call out. "We're home!"

_I'm upstairs,_ I hear Fang say to me in my head. That sentence had to sound weird. But the whole me and Fang Voice thingy really works out. It's very convenient.

I carry Evan with me upstairs to me and Fang's room. He's laying on the bed watching TV with the girls on his chest.

"Hey," I say. He smiles.

"Hey,"

"So.....you had a surprise for me?"

He nods and I smile all big, telling him I want to see it.

"I don't want to wake the girls," he whispers. "Or Evan."

I put my head down and pout. He rolls his eyes.

Since I can't get my surprise now, I go lay Evan down on the bed next to Fang. It's funny how all three of them are asleep at the same time.

"You hungry?"

He shakes his head. I turn around and go back downstairs to see what everybody else is up to. Ella is giggling, talking with Nudge and Angel about something. I hate when they do that! Then I feel like they're talking about me. Just ignore it, just ignore it....I tell myself.

Iggy and Gazzy are no where to be found.

_Fang,_ I call in my head.

_Yeah?_

_Where's Iggy and Gazzy?_

I think I felt him sigh.

_They're out....somewhere. They're fine._

_Hmm. Where'd they go?_

_Uh.....ask them._

Okaaaaaaay that's weird. I pick up my phone and do exactly what Fang said to do. Ask them.

"Hello?" It's Gazzy who answered. There's loud music playing and all this noise. He sounds like he's having fun.

"Gazzy?"

"Uh....yeeeeeeeah?" He sounds nervous now, dragging out the "eah,"

"Where's Iggy? Where are you at?" I ask.

"Oh, Iggy, come here!" I here in the background. It's a girl's voice! Where ARE they?!

"Uh, he's kinda busy at the moment..."

"Let me talk to him." I demand.

"He's busy."

"NOW!"

"Gazzy is no longer here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep.....BEEP." At first I think it's really the answering machine because of his wonderful voice throwing powers. But the music in the back never leaves, which means he's still on the phone.

"Gazzy. You have three seconds to give Iggy the phone."

"But--"

"One...."

"He's--"

"Two....."

"Max you wouldn't--"

"Two and a half...."

"Oh fine!" He gives up. Haha! Victory! Works every time... "Iggy! Phone."

"Ugh, what Fang? We're leaving in a minute, okay? And I don't know why you're upset about us being at strip club, dude. You act like you and me have never been before. But since you have _Max_ now, you don't wanna come with me anymore—Gazzy why are you looking at me like that?"

"YOU'RE WHERE?!?!" I screech.

"Oh crap.....we're dead."

"You're absolutely right!!! Come home right now!!!!"

"Okay, fine. Gazzy, you coulda told me it was Max on the phone!"

"Don't blame Gazzy!"

"What?! He's here too!"

"Probably because you talked him into it!" To be honest, I'm still focusing on how Fang and Iggy could have sneaked away to a strip club!

"Whatever. We're on our way."

"No! Don't leave yet. Aren't you having fun?" A female voice whines.

"Yeah, but it's kinda my Mother on the phone, Peaches. I don't think she likes me being here...."

Peaches????

"Hurry up Iggy." I say quickly and hang up the phone. I immediately start going off on Fang in my head.

_When did you and Iggy go to a strip club?! And I not know about it?! Are you really that much of a sexist pig to sneak off to one like that? How long has this been going on? You better not have been to one recently...._

_Uh, um, h-how did you hear about that?_

_Your friend Iggy thought it was you on the phone and started going off on how "It's not a big deal," and "Don't act like we've never been to one before,"._

_Um......_

_Have you been to one recently?_

_What do you think? I have three kids and a fiancé. Why would I go to a strip club? And I chewed him out anyway._

_That's not the point!_

_Max, head ache...._

_Sorry._

_Calm down. And the kids are starting to wake up so you can come up and get your surprise._

I don't know how, but that made me a lot happier!

_Okay!_

He laughed in his head, just like me. Guess what I did next. Ran up the stairs!

(Awesoooooooome Invisiiiiiiiiiiiible Liiiiiiiiiiiine)

I came to our bedroom door and opened it slowly. Charlotte was still sleeping, but Evan and Jamie were up. Evan was facing the opposite way on the bed, playing with her. It was so cute. Charlotte of course is harder to tell when she wakes up. Her eyes can't open for obvious reasons, so when she yawns and stretches her little legs and squeaks, that's when you know she's up.

I go and lay across our huge bed, my torso on top of Fang's legs. I can feel the huge smile on my face.

"Mommy, Daddy gots a suhprise fo you."

"Is that so?" I say.

"Yup."

"Well...what is it, Daddy?"

His face is unemotional as always. He slowly gets off the bed, trying to avoid waking Charlotte.

"Get up," he says. Whoa. Excuse me?! He should know better than to talk like that to me by now. Well, he's known that since, forever. My expression tells it all.

He comes back to the bed and takes my hand, smiling apologetically. When we're both standing, he sighs huge.

"Okay....."

I nod.

"Okay, um....I don't know how I'm supposed to do this."

"Ugh, Daddy, I told you!" Evan says getting off the bed.

Wuh?

"Right. You did tell me. But I forgot. Your Mommy's eyes distracted me."

Of course that me blush a deep deep red.

"Okay. You sposed to go like this." Evan dropped down on one knee. Fang followed.

"Then you take the ring...." Fang followed his orders and took out a small black box.

"And you say, 'Will you marry me?'" Where did Evan learn all this?

Fang looked up at me, waiting for the answer to a question we all know the answer to.

"When I first proposed to you, it was kind of in a tree. I wanted it to at least be in our own house." he says.

"Okaaaaaay......"

"Say it," Evan said pushing him. I think Fang was taken by surprise and almost fell over.

"Uh, um... Will you marry me?" This made me laugh.

"Duh!" I yell. We all smile and he holds out this box and opens it. The name "Jared's" is on the top.

"Who's Jared?" I ask.

"Jared's was the name of the jewelry place. Why are you looking at the box and not the ring?"

Oh. I knew that.

Then I really looked at it. I mean really really looked at it. It was beautiful. So simple and just... pretty. He took it out and took my hand.

"I love you," he said. Evan giggled.

"I love you too,"

He slipped it on and it fit perfectly. I could slightly see engraving marks on the inside when he put it on. I took it right back off. He looked so hurt and confused. I don't know why he always looks when I do certain things. It's obvious I'm never leaving him or purposely hurt him--

Oh my God.

The ring says "My Real Angel". Which makes sense, I guess, because I do have wings. Tears start filling my eyes. I over my mouth.

"Aw, don't cry Mommy. I know he didn't do it right, but it's okay." Evan says. I choke out a laugh.

"No, I'm happy, Ev."

"Then why--"

"Cause people cry when they're happy too." I cut him off.

"Oh. Dat don't make no sense."

I continued staring at my ring and how beautiful it looked actually on my finger. Could we be any more official? I don't think so.

"Evan almost melted it while I showing it to him when you were downstairs."

What?

"What?"

"He almost melted it. I had to get it back just in time." I gave Evan a stern look.

"It was a akkident. I no meant to." He lowered his head.

"Just be careful," I told him.

_Knock Knock!_ I heard on the door.

"Yeah?"

Angel, Nudge, and Ella came filing into the room.

"ZOMG! Is that your ring? Lemme see! Lemme see!" Nudge, of course....

I held out my hand and she gasped.

"HE WENT TO JARED?!?!?!?!" she screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!!"

"Okay, what's the big deal? It's a jewelry place."

"Yeah but on the commercials all those women are talking with their friends, and then one is like, 'Look at my engagement ring!' and then all her friends are like, 'Gasp! He went to Jared! Oh My God!' and then it goes to the guy and his friends and he's like, 'I went to Jared,' and they're all like, 'Good job Man! She's gonna love it!' and freak out and stuff. It's a HUGE deal."

"Uh....okay?" I still don't see the point.

"Or! If he went to Kay jewelers, you would kiss him and then some random lady in the background goes, 'Every kiss begins with K,' and stuff like that."

"Yeah.....sure, okay. Hey Ella?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to kill Iggy when he comes home."

"Why?"

"He went to a strip club."

Silence.

"He what?" she said.

"Yeah."

She huffed then walked out, apparently mad. I guess Iggy didn't think that I would tell Ella.

Guess he was WRONG.

(Knock knock. Who's there? Awesome Invisible Line!!!!)

Just in case you were wondering, the twins are growing and developing at an incredibly fast rate. Meaning they can flutter their wings and crawl. And it's only been a number of days since they've been born. They're going faster than Evan which scares me a little, but not more than usual.

As of right now, Fang and I are trying to get them to walk, Just to see if it'll work. He's sitting like, a foot away from me. Evan is next to me holding Jamie. We figured doing the hardest first would be better. And by harder, yes, I mean by Charlotte being blind. Well not really but not able to open her eyes unless she wants unconscionize her whole family. I steady her on her feet. She's tall, like all of us. She's a little taller than a foot, maybe two. So is Jamie.

"Okay, Char you ready?"

"Ah Ah," is my response. Okay then....

I let go of her for a few seconds until she starts wobbling, then I catch her again and repeat this until her little legs start going forward.

Fang grabs her hands lightly but doesn't pull her. Just letting her know where to walk. She's smiling, obviously happy that she can do this.

But when she stumbles a bit and falls, she snaps out her wings, them hitting me right in the face. I can taste feathers in my mouth. Gross.

I pick her up and try again, but with no success. Jamie is next and does a lot better. She actually can walk, but she gets so excited seeing Fang and me that she tries to run and ends up falling right on her butt. It's kinda funny.

Charlotte is gonna need a lot more work. But I know she can get it. Hopefully before our wedding so she can be a flower girl with her sister.


	8. Surprises

Hello peoples. Did u like the last chapter? I thought it would be funny to have Evan like, instruct Fang on the whole "Proposing" thing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. And if I talked about adding anything in the story before, I pretty much forgot everything. I've been super busy with school. And I know other people use that as an excuse, but it's true. All my teachers decided to give us all these projects AT THE END OF THE YEAR when it matters the least. Sigh. Any ideas, tell me in a review. I have used peoples advice before so, yeah. Enjoy!

Max POV (Duh)

The whole Flock is sitting at the kitchen table with a giant tray filled with chocolate chip cookies and brownies, discussing who's invited to our little wedding. Fang is sitting next to me of course, the twins in their high chairs, Evan sitting in Iggy's lap coloring. And not with crayons. With HIS FINGERS. I have this clip board with a pen attached to it (so cool!) and we're writing names down as we go.

"John from Antarctica, definitely." Nudge says.

I nod and take a cookie off the tray, then write his name down.

"And Ryan and Deb and Sara and Chasity...."

I just write Ryan down. That means all four of them. He's the only one Nudge is worried about anyway.

"Grandma Vally," Evan said.

"Of course she's coming, Ev. She's the mother of the bride. And the groom in a way, too." I smiled at Fang.

"Jeb....." Fang said.

Silence.

"Jeb....."

Silence.

"Ari?" I suggested, completely ignoring the other idea. In case you're wondering, I still haven't one hundred percent warmed up to Jeb. Moving on.

"Yes! Definitely!" Angel said. Let's all flashback to the horrible time at the school when Angel actually plotted with Ari to help us escape. I call that time 'horrible' because of my choice to let him hang with us since since he had no where to go and kinda saved our lives, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all took off on me and the girls. There was also a valid reason for them to leave, (being that Ari had literally sliced Fang open,leaving him with a gaping side wound and forcing us to go to a hospital and the fact that he's tried to kill us on multiple occasions) but for some reason I had a soft spot for him. Probably because he was my BROTHER. And that I had actually killed him once already....but he came back to life...never mind. Back to present.

"I don't really think there's anybody else. We don't know a lot of people. Unless Ella wants to invite some of their family...." Iggy said.

"Not to be Johnny Raincloud here, but most of them don't really know that Max is related to us and they don't take surprises very well... I think telling just coming up to them and saying 'Hi! This is Max! She;s my half sister but was taken to evil at scientists when she was born so she has wings and these are her three kids and fiancée who also have wings. And guess what? You're invited to the wedding!' NO. That would give someone a stroke."

I was laughing so hard that tears were coming down my cheeks. Even Fang was cracking up in his way.

"Okay okay. Well that's good. I didn't want a huge wedding anyway. The less people the better."

I said.

From there, we planned out the reception. This involved Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel staying home with Evan, Jamie, and Charlotte, while Iggy, Ella, Fang and I went to a fabulous hotel. I guess you could call this the reception/ honeymoon. I wanted Iggy and Ella to come with us, even though its our honeymoon because without them it just wouldn't seem fun. I wanted a break away the kids (God knows I love them) and to truly party. Iggy said he's throwing Fang a bachelor party no matter what, and from his tone I knew there was no way I would be able to talk him out of it. But he promised me that when we went on our honeymoon/reception that he would take us all to a club and buy us drinks and that we could dance and hang with NORMAL people our own age. Maybe even make some friends. I'm sure Fang won't wanna dance, but I definitely WILL. With or without him. I'm sure Ella won't wanna dance either so it might just be me and Iggy out on the dance floor. Anyways, I'm uber excited.

Right now, me and Fang are going upstairs to our room. Everybody's playing the twins and Evan's probably somewhere blowing up something with Gazzy.

As soon as we get in our room and close the door, Fang says,

"I think we should have some kind of alone time on our honeymoon."

Makes sense.

"I agree."

"What would you wanna do?"

"Well....you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"Spent the night at the beach."

"We did that _once_, Max."

"So? It was fun!"

He sighed.

"Okay we can spend the night at the beach."

I nodded.

"But then we have to do something I wanna do."

"I already know what you wanna do."

Isn't it obvious? I mean, he's still got the hormones of a teenager.

"No you don't." He says harshly Like I've all of a sudden offended him.

"Okay what do you wanna do?"

"It's a surprise."

God I HATE surprises!

"You know I hate surprises!"

"Yes. That's why I'm keeping it a surprise. To bother you."

How can he say this while keeping that same straight, emotionless face? I pout.

"Fine."

He kisses my nose then we change into Pjs and head to the game room for some friendly competition. And when I say friendly, I mean, as in I will win. Like always.


	9. Air and Darkness

OK, first off I wanna say that I'm SUPER SORRY for the last chapter taking so long. I have all this stuff going on and sometimes I really just don't feel like writing. My bad, ok? I know it was short too but that's only because I really didn't know what else I could put in there! So my brain had another baby today for this story, so here it is. Again, my apologies or in the words of Ms. Gruwell form the Freedom Writers, "My Badness." Enjoy....

Max POV (of course)

Why does my clock say 3:18 in the morning? Oh yeah. Because IT IS 3:18 in the morning. I cannot go to sleep for the life of me. Fang is next to me on his stomach snoring, dead asleep. But I know the second I get out of this bed he's gonna jump up and be like, "Where ya going?" and this is one of those mornings (or nights depending on how think about it) where I don't feel like answering questions. Staring at the ceiling like I am now doesn't seem like a good idea anymore. There's nothing on TV. Not even Viva la Bam! Grr....

OK. I have decided that I must find some way to get out of this bed. Let's go over the pros and cons.

Pros

I will have unlimited freedom amongst the house.

I could possibly straighten up the house.

I could play a prank on Iggy (Always good. Hehe)

I could get a bite to eat.

I could check on Evan and the twins.

Cons

Waking up Fang.

Risking Fang questioning me.

Looks like the pros win! I slowly lifted myself from the bed, hoping to be as quiet as possible. I mean even quieter than a mice. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. So slowly that the bed hardly moved.

"Max?"

Darn it!!!!!

His voice was quiet and muffled by the pillow. I sighed.

"Hm?"

He glanced at the window.

"Why are you up and it's still dark outside?"

I sighed again. How should I answer this? I can't sleep so I'm getting up to go prowling around the house in search of something to do? No. Bathroom? No. I'm sure he like, measures the amount of time it takes me to use the bathroom and come back and won't go back to sleep until I get back. Hungry....? Sure. Why not.

"Um, my stomach woke me up. I'm hungry." I said.

"Oh. Mk." He layed his head back down and closed his eyes but I knew he was no where near sleep yet. I stood up straight and walked to the door then to the kitchen. I was kinda hungry so I didn't completely lie. I started going through the fridge looking for a simple snack. Nothing big just enough to make me sleepy again. Like milk. Or a cookie. Or both. When I got my midnight snack (or three eighteen snack) I flopped down on the couch and started eating. We had the movie Night at the Museum so I put that on and watched. Right when my eyes started to get heavy, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were very faint. Must be Fang....or Evan. I'm pretty sure it's Fang.

"Fang I'm fine go back to sleep," I said not too loud so as to not wake up anyone.

"It's me," Said a little voice all squeaky and hoarse. It sounded tired and sleepy. Evan.

"What are you doing up, Ev?"

"I couldn't sleep. And when I heard you come downstairs I went to da bafroom then I came here." He dragged his small feet over towards the couch and climbed up next to me, then rested his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" I asked him.

"No, I ain't slept at all tonight."

"Me neither. You want some milk and a cookie? It'll help you get sleepy."

He nodded and I gave him my cup of milk and half of my last cookie.

"You down here cuz you couldn't seep either?" he said.

"Yup."

"Oh." he yawned and you could see all the chewed cookie in his mouth. Gross.

After he was done with his snack, and me mine, I stretched out on the couch and layed down with Evan with in front of me. I could tell he was getting sleepy.

"Hey, where's the penguin Grandma Vally gave you?"

"You mean Pango?"

"Yeah."

"He in my room seeping. I no wanna wake him up."

"Okay," I smoothed my son's hair down. He's so adorable. As much as he's been through already, at least he still gets to keep his childhood. In reality, I never really got mine. I guess that's why I was so immature in the past when we were on the run and now too. He's still young, and hopefully he'll forget anything bad that happened with School when he gets older. I'd hate for him to have to live with those memories his entire life like me and the Flock do. With the twins, I know they won't remember anything. But Evan....His mind might still have a place for it.

I must have been thinking really hard because Evan mumbled,

"I'll try Mommy,"

I completely forgot that with this voice thing, if you think a thought directly to or about a person, they can hear it. Great.

"Don't worry about it, Ev. Go to sleep."

I just let my mind wander, not really thinking hard on one topic. Not really watching the movie. My thoughts quickly went to the twins and them walking soon, then talking, and other things.... the wedding of course, our honeymoon, Fang's surprise for me.....

Speaking of Fang. Since me and him have the whole voice thing down now, does that mean I get to read his mind? I mean, I know it's rude, but he's sleeping. Dreaming. There's a difference between thinking and dreaming. Dreams can't be planned. They just happen. When you're thinking, you're purposely thinking about something. Does that make sense? I hope so. But how would I get into his dream? Hm.....

I started thinking super hard saying,

_Fang Dream Fang Dream Fang Dream...._

Then everything got all fuzzy like it does with the Voice and it felt like I was actually in his dream.

_Dream:_

_Everything was dark of course. It was like he was floating in the middle of nowhere. Wings tucked in. He looked SOOOO mad. Furious. His fists were clenching. I could see this even though it was so dark I could hardly see him. Then he started falling. Just falling straight down into oblivion. There was nothing above or beneath him. Just air and darkness. This seemed to make him angrier. He started punching and kicking and drawing his wrath out on nothing. Just air and darkness. Then he started yelling and cussing at the top of his lungs. It was almost painful to see this. It seemed like all of Fang's anger over the years was just coming out in a huge burst. Out of nowhere a claw came and slashed his side, but no blood dripped, he just yelled and screamed more. Kept punching and kicking at nothing but air and darkness. But something changed. It looked like a small speck of light was getting closer and closer to him....bigger and bigger. He was still thrashing, but the speck came coming and growing. It began to take on a human shape. Like a body. Then wings spread out. The light finally reached him and held his face in it's hands, then leaned in and from what it looked like.....kissed him. Right when his lips touched the light, a bunch of things happened at once. Everything was bright. Fang immediately stopped falling. And the light DID turn into a person. ME. I was holding Fang's face, kissing him softly. I was the light. I was what brightened up the little world of Fang's anger. All the darkness was now light. Fang stopped thrashing and instead was putting all that energy into a passionate kiss. He looked so content and calm now. Just from one kiss. He even spread his wings out too. It was amazing how all that rage went away with a kiss from me._

_End Dream_

I snatched myself back to my own mind. Evan was fast asleep and the sun was just beginning to come out through the darkness. How ironic...


	10. Gray Hair and Showers

.Max POV

All five of us (Me, Fang, Evan and the twins,) were laying in our super huge bed watching this movie called Herbie. Evan was intensely interested in it. We were just having a peaceful afternoon, the windows open to let in a smooth breeze. It was little hot outside. Evan and Fang were shirtless :) the twins had on onesies, and I had on a beater and cotton short shorts. Other than the movie and the twins baby noises, everyone was quiet. For like, the first time in months. So I was taking advantage of it. Fang got up to use the bathroom, and everything pretty much went downhill from there. Right before a race was about to start in the movie, I heard him yell,

"MAX!!!" My first thought was, _"Oh my God what is it now?!"_ which of course he heard, and replied,

"_Just come here!!!"_

OK, so I got up from my peaceful spot on my peaceful bed from watching a peaceful movie to going to the bathroom to check on a hectic Fang.

"What is it?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"Look!" He grabbed a little piece of hair that was in his face and brought his head down to my level (A.K.A. Normal bird kid level). I didn't see what he was talking about, so I go,

"What?"

"You don't see that?!"

"See what?"

"It's _GRAY!!!_"

I looked closer at this super tiny strand of hair and noticed it was a different color than the rest of his hair, but it was probably just the light and he was making a big deal out of it.

"It's probably just the light."

"NO. It's _gray. _I know my own hair."

"Since you take such good care of it....." I say sarcastically and he glares at me.

"Fine. If you think it's gray-" he grimaced "-just cut it out."

His mouth blanched and he stared at me for about a good five minutes.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah....."

"No."

"Fang, why is it such a big deal to cut one strand of hair?"

"I can't break the perfection." I busted out laughing then stopped because of a look from him.

"You haven't cut your hair since we left New York."

"That's because I like the natural look." He threw his hair back like the Prince from the movie Shrek.

OK, let me explain Fang's hair a little bit to you guys out there. Yes, it's long, maybe chin length. He has this fabulous bang that's swept to the side covering his left eye. He has plenty of split ends but they make the style look a lot cooler. It's jet black. Period. There's no streaks or anything it's just black. Except for the supposed gray hair. It's not straight, more messy, you know that look we like ladies. Like he just rolled out of bed.

"Well, maybe no one will notice it." I tell him.

"Sure they won't,"

I leave out while he's still in the bathroom looking for ways to hide his first gray hair.

(AwEsOmE InViSiBlE LiNe)

Later on at dinner, while we were all smashing our tacos, Gazzy suddenly looked up and blurted,

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a gray hair."

Fang turned and looked at me, sitting next to him, and glared. I gave an innocent smile. He sighed.

"It's the light," I said for him.

"No, no. That looks gray to me." Iggy said.

"Hey, Fang you do have a gray hair! It's right in the middle of your face too! That's so awesome! You have like gray streaks now!" Nudge said.

Fang lowered his head into his hands. I rubbed his back in apology and pity.

"I thought gray hairs meant you were getting old?" Ella said a little too loud. Fang's head snapped up quick and he death glared at ELLA.

"I am NOT getting OLD." He growled.

Her eyes widened and she lowered her head murmuring, "Sorry...."

"Don't look at her like that." Iggy said. "You are getting old. You have three kids and a fiancée."

"I'M NOT GETTING OLD!"

Silence.....

More silence.....

And more silence......

Fang got up, put his plate in the sink and went to the living room. Evan tapped my arm.

"What wrong wit Daddy?"

"I don't know Evan. Hold on. I'll be right back."

I got up and followed Fang to the living room where he was mindlessly flipping through channels, obviously not watching any of them. I sat down beside him.

"So......"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"This is me, you're talking to here. Your soon-to-be wife. You _have_ to talk to me."

There was silence for a few seconds...more like hours, but then he said,

"Fine. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?"

I completely agreed with that. But it turned out we were only going to his favorite spot. The roof.

"OK. Spill." I said.

"I'm scared of dying."

That took me off guard. I thought he was gonna say something like his hair means everything to him. Even more than ME. That even a single gray hair would ruin everything he's worked for. But this was the opposite.

"So it's like, gray hair means you're getting old and getting old means you get closer and closer to dying and that's what I'm afraid of."

"Why?"

He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Just.....I guess from seeing all those other experiments before die so quick, even though they never had a chance....just to know that once I die or expire or whatever that I'll be just like them."

"But we're the ones who survived the longest. I mean, the others.... they weren't intelligently mixed. I mean who would mix a tiger with a baby? That CAN'T last long. But something long living, and smart and caring and as the bird, mixed with a baby, could survive a little longer."

He turned at smiled that small smile that sets my insides on fire. All I could do was return it. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. This actually turned into a make out session. His hands were in my hair, my hands squeezing the back of his black shirt. He pushed us down so he was on top of me. His lips moved to my neck, then to my weak spot that he discovered. Right under my ear at the top of my jawline. I moaned a little and he chuckled but didn't stop kissing me. I turned my head and started kissing his neck. I sucked a little on the dip in his neck, his weak spot, getting a groan from him. I felt something push up against my leg and I knew Fang was getting THERE. I pulled back and he looked kind of upset that I did.

"On the roof?" I whispered. He pouted and gave a silent nod.

"Fang."

"Please?"

My eyes bugged out of my head. Fang. Begging. This really didn't register.

"No! We got things to do. Like the twins....?"

"Everybody's downstairs. I haven't had alone with you in FOREVER." He whined being over dramatic.

"Fang. We had alone time in the tree when you proposed to me like, days ago."

He lifted his eyebrows like he was saying "That IS forever."

"Nope nope nope. Let's go. We're missing the movie."

I started to get up but he pulled my arm and I fell back down.

"I don't wanna watch the movie."

"I do."

"No you don't." True. I thought of something and an evil grin spread across my face.

"You're right. I don't. But I don't wanna stay up here and make out with an old guy either." I spread my wings and jumped off the roof.

"That's not funny!" I heard Fang yell back at me.

I walked through the front door and saw that Ev was rubbing the twins' tummies. I hopped up with them and saw Fang come in only to grab a towel and wash cloth then go to take a shower. I thought I could torture him a little bit more, so I grabbed a towel too and walk up to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Let me in,"

"I'm bout to take a shower,"

"Me too," I giggled a little at the end.

Of course he opened the door and looked at me with narrowed eyes, and both arms blocking the entrance. He stared at me a good minute, then let me in. OK, I admit when his shirt came off I stared a little, those abs....but I pulled myself together. I think he stared at me the whole time I undressed. He turned on the water and we stepped in. The shower was over head, which was great. I kept telling myself don't look down, don't look down, don't look down....

But just to my luck, I dropped my washcloth. Way to go, Max. I sighed and bent down slowly looking at the wall. Looking up would have me get water in my eyes. I heard Fang hold his breath.

Fang POV

This. SUCKS. You have no idea how terrible this is. I should have never opened the door. I tried not to look down...too much temptation there. And Max was trying not to either. But she dropped her washcloth. Oh boy....

She sighed and slowly SLOWLY slid down to pick it up. I held my breath. Some of you are wondering why. Well this is because I'm kinda standing at attention right now (if you know what I mean) and her head is like right right _there_.

After she picked up the washcloth she began to stand up and it HIT HER HEAD. :O

Haha just kidding. But this shower is quite close and those pink lips are like, a hands length away....

OK I need to stop thinking like this before my boner starts to hurt. You know what? This isn't fair. I came here to cool off. Then she comes in here with me and makes it worse. Why does the world hate me? She stood up and looked me right in the eyes.

Control Level Before This: IIII

Control Level Now: I

When my control level is this low, I don't really control my own actions. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed those perfect lips. She laughed but I saw nothing funny. I went straight to her weak spot and heard her moan, her legs came around my waist and I pushed up.....


	11. A Day at the Mall Turned Bad

Max POV  
Haha I knew he couldn't take it. I knew once I looked him right in the eyes he'd lose it. Max- 1

Fang- 0!!!

After we both got dressed and sneaked out of the bathroom so no one would wonder why we were in there together, we went back to our room and as I predicted, the movie was over. I crossed my arms and pouted looking at Fang and thinking to him,

_You made me miss the movie!_

_It was worth it, wasn't it?_

I gently shoved him and hopped on the bed.

"Mommy where was you?"

"I.....was....."

_Help me out here, Fang...._

_Taking a shower._

_He knows you were in there too!_

_Oops._

_You suck._

"You were....?"

"Talking to Auntie Nudge. I guess we have wedding stuff to do today."

"Do I have to go?"

"We'll see. But for right now, are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"OK, what do you want Uncle Iggy to make you?"

"Chicken fingers. And PEACHES!" He yelled squeezing Pango.

I chuckled. "Ok, I'll tell him."

I walked out of the bathroom down the hall but I felt Fang walking behind me. I turned around to yell at him for following me, but he wasn't there. Way to go Fang. I kept walking a little slower than usual. Because sometimes when he's walking and invisible at the same time, you can see a little peek of black from his clothes, or an eye, or something. Then it goes away just as fast. I'm guessing he's gonna try and scare when I'm at the bottom of the steps. So when I was on the last step I flashed my hands in front of my face and yelled,

"BOO!"

He appeared suddenly in front of me and fell backwards onto the floor.

"You've gotta try a little harder than that to scare me, Fang." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and got up.

"How did you see me?"

"It's my little secret." I brushed past him but he grabbed the back of my shirt so I couldn't move. I tried to push forward but quickly realized I was going no where. When did he get this strong? I slumped my shoulders.

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

Sigh.

"What do you want? I gotta get Evan some food."

"Will you stop flirting for two seconds? Please! You're already getting _married_ how much more flirting can you do? You have three kids!" Iggy exclaimed.

"We're not flirting! He wont let me go!"

"From what my super awesome bird kid hearing has told me, there is a hungry child in this house. And what is my motto?"

"That as long as we're in confines of an actual house, no bird kid shall ever be hungry at any time." Me and Fang said monotonously.

"That's right. Now, Fang, release your mistress and tell me what the child wishes to feast on."

He finally let my shirt go. Great. Now it's stretched out!

"He wants chicken fingers and peaches."  
"God, does that child eat peaches with every meal?" Iggy asked.

"You would know. And just about."

"Alright. And don't think just because the shower was on that I didn't hear. I might be able to see now, but the super hearing didn't go away just yet." he said as he walked away. I blushed a deep red and went back upstairs headed towards Nudges room. Of course Fang was still behind me but visible this time.

"Hey Nudge," I called as I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said, "OK, I'll talk to you Ryan. Love you too. Bye!"

We stepped in and I sat on the bed while Fang sat in a round pink chair, looking awkward.

"How may I help you two?" Nudge said smiling.

"Do we have any wedding stuff to do today?"

"Duh, Max. Of course. Today we're getting the bridesmaids dresses and the groomsmen are getting their tuxes. You already have your dress and Fang has his tux."

"So......I don't have to go?"

"Well you don't HAVE to. But we'd like you there. And you both need to pick out the Best Man and Maid of Honor. And we need to pick flowers for the bouquets, and Iggy and Fang have more planning for the honeymoon, and we have to train Evan for being ring bearer, and we have to get the wedding bands, and make invitations and get decorations....."

"NUDGE. OK. I get it. There's a lot to do."

"Yes. And your wedding is in like..." She looked at her Jonas Brothers calender on the wall. ".....five weeks to be exact."

"Whoa." Fang said.

"Yes whoa. Today we're getting the dresses and tuxes, then flowers, and tomorrow we'll do invitations."

"But we don't really need invitations. Everybody knows we're getting married and when it is." I said.

"But their so pretty and....Max you just _have_ to do this."

"It's wasting time!"

She sighed. "Fine. No invitations. So tomorrow me and Ella can pick out wedding bands and get decorations for the backyard. I'll get Iggy to train Evan later on this week...Oh!" she gave me this funny look and I knew something was up.

"What?"

"We have to get your make up."

Fang sunk down in his chair. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open.

"No way."

"Maaaaaaaaax.......,"

"No."

"Max you have to-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Either you wear make up or I take Fang to Victoria's Secret to pick out something for you to wear on your honeymoon."

I gasped. I could just feel Fang dying trying not to smile. I pouted and said,

"Make up."

I turned and saw his face fall.

"No way. You'd probably get something utterly ridiculous that I would refuse to wear."

"You couldn't refuse if I forced you wear it."

"You couldn't force me to wear it."

His eyebrows lifted saying, "You really think that?"

I mean, I know he's strong and all....Really strong.....and probably could force me wear it. But I'm not gonna let him know that.

_Too late._ He thought to me. Darn it!!!!

"You cheated!" I exclaimed.

"No I didn't. I just used your power to my advantage."

"Did I miss something?" Nudge said.

"Forget it. When are we getting make up?"

"We could go to the mall today."

"Alright." I sighed.

(U know it. Awesome Invisible Line......Oh yeah.....)

When I left Nudge's room I went and put on a t-shirt that says, "My Boyfriend Has Fangs," and a hoodie, some ripped jeans and my converses, then left out with Nudge and Ella and Angel to the mall.

The first store we went in was called Sephora. Wow. The placed was filled with all this different make up and lip gloss and stuff. Super creepy. Nudge, Ella and Angel were over in the Naturals section.

**[I don't wear make up and have never been in a make up store, so just play along with me here]**

They found this eyeshadow that was "my perfect shade," and lip gloss that was slightly pinker than my lips, and a soft red tone that made it look like I was blushing. I guess that's why it's called blush. But I hate when I blush, so I really don't like it. It's embarrassing!

"Max, Fang loves when you blush." Angel told me.

"It's still embarrassing."

"He said it drives him crazy."

"OK then....." I said.

After we got the make up we went into this wedding store. It was small but had a lot of stuff in it. They were going to get bridesmaid dresses. I didn't feel like hearing,

"What do you think?" or "How about this one?" Over and over again, so I told them I was going to American Eagle and to call me if they need me.

I went straight to the jeans when I got in, but some creepy looking dude kept staring at me. My senses went on alert. I haven't seen any Erasers or M-Geeks or Flyboys or anything since the twins were born. That might mean that they're planning something. But this guy just looked normal. He looked maybe about 25. OK looking. Nothing even remotely close to Fang, but OK. As I continued to look at jeans he came over to me. Here we go....

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back not looking at him.

After a couple seconds of him being silent, I saw that he wasn't looking at me, but at the cashier. He didn't say anything until she went in the back room. Well, more like didn't do anything.

"Come on," he said and grabbed my wrist. Quite strongly might I add. A little too strong for a human.

"Let me go, Now!"

He pulled out of the store towards the bathroom. Once we got in public I tried to yell but he covered my mouth. My bit him as hard as I could but it didn't do anything. He smiled and laughed to make it look like we were playing to anyone seeing us. He pushed open the men's bathroom door and said,

"Anybody in here?"

Please let someone answer, please let someone answer, please let someone answer.....

No one did.

Believe me, I put up the best fight I could. He was just too strong. There's no way he's normal.

He pushed me into the last stall and onto the toilet seat which was super gross, still holding my mouth.

"What's up, Maximum?"

"Mmmfmmmhmmmf?" I tried to say.

"I'm surprised you don't remember my face. It's your good friend Omega."


	12. Bad Times

Max POV

Oh. God.

Why is this happening?!

_FANG!!!! ANGEL!!!!!_ I called in my head hoping they could hear me. I couldn't get out of this without help.

"You're probably wondering what I want with you."

I didn't move a muscle. He let my mouth go but I stayed quiet.

"I'm just gonna give it to you straight. Literally. The School wants a baby from you and me."

I said nothing. I went numb. This can't be happening. It's a dream. A stupid stupid nightmare and in a few seconds Fang's gonna be shaking me, yelling at me to wake up. Right?

"So wanna do this here? Or in front of Fang? That'd be hilarious. He'd get a kick out of that."

I still didn't say anything. I slowly lifted my leg and you can guess where I plan on kicking him.

"Not gonna work. I can't feel pain. But I could feel this...." he said dragging a finger down my stomach. I couldn't move. This is SO awful. I'm getting ready to be raped. While I was shopping for make up for my wedding. I knew I couldn't get out of this. A tear started to fall. I'll most likely get pregnant and have to go through that again and lose a child again to the School. I closed my eyes and he laughed and moved his hands to my waistband.

(Not so awesome invisible line....)

I'm laying on the floor in the bathroom in a fetal position. I'm dying. I'm pretty sure I'm dying. I'm crying hysterically. My phone rang almost ten times. I didn't answer. Just let me die.

I feel like crap. I'm scared to death. Oh God please just let me die die die please.....

_Max?_

I hear in my head. Oh, now she can hear me.

_Max, what are you talking about? Where are you?_

The whole thing was trapped in my head so she could see it, even though I didn't want her to. It kept replaying.....It was never gonna go away.

_OH MY GOD MAX!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!_

I showed her the bathroom. A couple seconds later her Nudge and Ella came running in. All crying.

They didn't say anything just cried with me. All I want is to die die die.....

I'm exhausted. Numb. In shock. Still crying. I didn't stop crying the whole way home. They tried to comfort me but the tears just kept falling. It was Niagara Falls in my eyes. Of course when we walked through the door, everyone asked me what was wrong and were extremely worried.

Fang ran up to me and touched my arm it like an electric shock. I couldn't take it I screamed.

"Don't touch me!!!"

"Max! What's wrong?!"

He touched my arm again and I screamed some more and sank down to the floor. Please let me die.....

"MAX?!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!"

I stood up and ran up to the bathroom like a bolt. I locked the door and went back into a fetal position in the corner.

Please let me die.....

Fang POV

Everybody's crying. Max screams every time I touch her. What the hell is going on?!

"What the hell happened?!" I yelled.

"She-O-Om...." Angel started.

"WHAT?!"

"Omega...."

"SPIT IT OUT!!!!"

"I can't!"

She ran to the couch in the living room and Gazzy held her and comforted her. I turned to Nudge and Ella.

"Somebody better say something right now."

"Omega....r-raped her."

I stared blankly at her.

"What?"

She nodded.

"No."

She nodded again.

I grabbed the sides of my head and looked at the ceiling. Where the hell did he come from? I thought we got rid of him! I paced for a second trying to get my anger together. I need to punch something. Kill someone. Something. I can't even explain how pissed off I am right now.

I felt a tug on my shirt.

"What wrong?" Evan. Obviously something's wrong. VERY wrong. So saying nothing would be a straight up lie. I just decided to not answer him. I started shaking. That's not a good sign.

"Fang...." Iggy.

"Fang you're shaking. Calm down."

"Dude, I know it's bad but-"

I ran out the house and to the same tree I proposed to Max in. MY Max. Raped. By the most disgusting thing to land on this planet. I kept punching and punching the tree thinking it's his face. I mean he's huge and from what Max has told me about him stronger than all of us put together. She didn't even have a chance! I slid down and sat on the branch and did something I haven't done since I was six years old.

Cried.

Nudge POV

This has to be the worst thing that could have ever happened to us. Another baby Max has to carry because of that bastard. We didn't tell Fang that. Not yet. He's probably punching a tree right now, bleeding his knuckles out. I ran up the stairs and heard max in the bathroom, still crying. I knocked.

"Go away! Fang just leave. Me. Alone!!!!

"It's me. Nudge."

"Go away...."

"No, Max." I undid the lock with my power and closed it back. I went and hugged her to me.

"Shh...."

"Why does everything happen to me?"

"Shh...." I didn't know how to answer that. I rocked her for a few minutes and she eventually calmed herself down enough to sleep. I just hope she doesn't have nightmares.

I called to Angel in my head and told her to get Ella so we could put Max in her bed. We set her down and took the twins with us. She might be asleep for a long time.

Fang POV

I decided I should probably go back to the house in case I pass out from blood loss because of my knuckles. I wanna comfort Max so bad, but I'm probably the last person she needs right now. I walked back to the house through the front door. I asked Iggy if Max was still in the bathroom. He said no, so I went upstairs and in there to wrap my hand up. The bedroom door was closed when I came out. I couldn't help myself and peeked in to Max huddled up in a fetal position in bed. This is gonna screw things up for a long time.

I went into the game room where Evan was and sat on the couch in there. He immediately came over and got in my lap. He just looked in my eyes and cocked his head.

"Yo eyes is wed." I nodded.

"What's wrong?" I took a deep breath.

"Just....stuff, Ev. You don't need to be worried about it."

"Why was Mommy screamin'?"

"Like I said. You don't need to be worried about it."

"Okay." he said quietly and played Madden while sitting on my lap. I eventually drifted to sleep. Exhausted from all that happened today.

(Another not really awesome invisible line....)

"Fang."

I ignored it. Let me sleep please....

"Faaaaang...." Iggy said.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Wake up. Dr. M's here."

"I'll see her later."

"No get up. She wants to talk to you."

"I'll talk later."

I felt a smack on the back of both of my sore hands.

"Sh-" I noticed Evan was still on my lap. "Crap Iggy, OK, I'm up."

I picked up Evan and rested him on my hip and went downstairs to see.....Mom.

"Hey Fang," she said softly. I nodded.

"Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to talk to you about this really quick."

"Okay."

I sat on the couch and she sat down next to me. Evan was almost asleep so she whispered.

"I can't believe this happened."

"Me neither."

"Jeb is doing everything he can to find a way to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop the pregnancy."

"What pregnancy?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"The whole point of him....raping her was to produce a baby."

"Are you (insert swear word here) kidding me?"

"I thought Angel or Nudge told you..."

"No, they didn't...." I said looking in the kitchen where they were sitting, glaring at them. They mouthed sorry.

I started shaking a little.

"Fang, calm down."

I took a deep breath.

"So she's pregnant."

"There's a 89 out 100 percent chance."

"Oh my God..."

"Jeb's trying. Ari's trying to find Omega and what School brought him back to eliminate it."

I stayed silent.

"Fang." I looked at her.

"She's gonna be really fragile after this....it's gonna take of responsibility on your part."

"I know...."

"I don't know what this is gonna do with the wedding..... it might have to be postponed. I doubt if she'll spring back that fast."

I nodded.

"Just.....take care of her. When she warms back up to you. She's definitely gonna need it."

I nodded again.

"You're gonna be fine." she rested her hand on my shoulder. Then she said she was leaving so she kissed Evan's forehead, hugged everybody and went out.

"Hey man, want dinner?" Iggy asked me.

I nodded and went in the kitchen.


	13. Getting Better

Max POV  
"Max? You awake?"

"Mhm." I moaned.

"Um, Evan wants to see you," Angel said.

I sat up immediately and said,

"Let him in,"

The door opened and my little boy came running in with a huge smile that made me feel a lot better. But not completely.

"Hey Mommy."

"Hey Ev, what's up?" I said kissing his forehead.

"Nothing. I was just checkin on you."

"Oh, thanks Evy. I'm better now that you're here."

"Are you hungry? Everybody downstairs eatin'."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry."

"Well come down and watch a movie wit us. It's movie night member?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay! I missed you," he kissed my cheek and ran downstairs. I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. The nap made me feel a lot better and so did Evan. I got a chance to clear my mind. Think about stuff. Fang wasn't the one who raped me, so I shouldn't have screamed at him not to touch me, but he had the same strong hands HE did and that kinda scared me. I don't know how I'll act now if he touches me, but I really don't wanna stress him out or have him I think I hate him or something.

I came out of the bathroom and walked down the steps and ran a hand through my hair. I think if I eat something, I might vomit. I was trying not to when I crying. Everybody was done eating and sitting on the floor and couch and chairs in the living room. Ella was in Iggy's lap, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were on the floor under a blanket playing with the twins, and Fang was laying on the couch with Ev on his stomach. When I walked in everybody looked at me. Evan and Angel smiled. I smiled back and let everybody know I was okay and wasn't about to into an emotional breakdown. I sat on the floor in front of Fang. I feel his eyes burning the back of my head. I slid down a little and rested my head back on his side.

I think I heard him sigh in relief. This wasn't too bad. I could handle it. We were watching Madagascar 2. I felt Fang run his hand through my hair. I stiffened a little but let him do it.

"Max," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are. You. Okay?"

I sighed.

"Not entirely." I answered truthfully and started playing with my fingers.

"It's okay if I touch you?"

"My head, yeah."

"Can I kiss you?"

I hesitated then said slowly,

"I....don't know if I'm ready for that."

He nodded and I turned back around.

"Do you still love me?" he said extremely low.

"Of course. How could I not?"

"Just checkin."

We continued watching the movie, and when it ended, just about everybody was asleep. Except me and Fang of course. He took Evan upstairs to his room while I woke up Iggy and he carried Ella to their room. Then I picked up Angel, Fang got Nudge and Iggy got Gazzy and we took them to their rooms. Me and Fang went downstairs one last time to get the twins and take them up with us to our room. I sat Jamie down in the crib and Fang sat down Charlotte and got in bed. I kind of stared at the bed for a few minutes, hesitating. Could I lay next to him in bed and actually sleep? Or even sit still?

"Max, I can go sleep on the couch if you want me to." Fang said.

"Um...." He started to get up and walk towards the door I grabbed his arm before he walked out.

"No, don't leave me in here by myself, please."

"You want me to sleep on the floor?"

I bit my lip.

"Do you mind?"

"No, of course not." He went across the hall to get some extra blankets and spread them out in a pallet on the floor, then laid down.

"Night Max,"

I kissed the twins on the forehead then jumped in bed.

"Night Fang,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

I turned on my side and closed my eyes trying to get the day out of my head.

(Awesome Invisible Line is BACK! Sorta....)

I was dreaming about me and Fang. Our honeymoon. I have no clue what they're planning but all these different scenarios started going through my head. They were all so romantic and all ended with us.... "You know what" ing. And I completely forgot about the whole...dare I think it.....rape.....thing. But the problem is I know this can only be a dream because in reality, I'm pregnant. Again. With a child I didn't even want. That's Omega's. And doing stuff with Fang could harm it. Now, just to let you all know, I do have a plan. Unfortunately it doesn't include keeping this baby after it's born. I refuse to kill a baby even if it's a product of.....rape.....I'll just willingly hand him/her to the School. There's no way Fang will want to raise another child, especially one that isn't even his. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret giving him/her to the School but it's just what I have to do. I'm gonna go through the "miracle of child birth" one more time. Because of HIM. Ugh. I can't even think his name. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 1:15 A.M. Great. I got up and walked to the bathroom feeling nauseous, and puked my guts out. I hope no one heard me. This is just spec-freaking-tacular. I better get used to throwing up in the mornings yet again.....

LATER THAT MORNING

I was half sleep and not coherent, but I felt someone shaking me. A strong person shaking me. I woke up suddenly and swung my arm and hit whoever was trying to wake me up. It felt like HIM.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ow! Sh-"

"Fang?" I gasped then focused my eyes.

"Ugh...." he groaned.

"Sorry, I thought you were...."

"It's okay." he said rubbing his jaw and wiggling it.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "You gotta wake up. It's like, 3:30 in the afternoon."

"Really?" I looked at the clock. Sure enough, 3:28.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up earlier?!"

He shrugged.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawned, then laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Come on, Max, you gotta wake up."

"Mmmm....." I groaned.

"Come on,"

"Mmmm....."

He walked around and hopped in bed next to me and pulled my hands off of my eyes. It didn't bother me at all. This touch was soft and not rough like.....before....

"Up," he said.

"I have an excuse." I said stubbornly.

"And what's that?"

"Hello???" I pointed to my stomach.

"Oh. Right." He grimaced. I touched his face.

Then I looked down at my stomach and noticed I had a big bump already. I mean it's only been like, a day. What is this?!

"What's wrong?" he said.

"My stomach...it's not supposed to be this big already."

He cocked his head. "Hm. That is strange."

"And I threw up last night."

"What?"

"Yeah. Woke up nauseous."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, starving."

He got up and walked back over towards me holding out his hand to help me up. I took it. Of course Fang would be the only person that I would allow to help me in this situation. That first day....i couldn't even let him touch me. But now after a good nights sleep, I feel like kissing him again. HE never kissed me when he did....what he did. But Fang's kisses are always filled with such passion and love and I'm sure even if HE did try to kiss me, Fang's lips would have stood out from all of that. So when I stood up, I didn't let go of his hand and pulled him closer to me and planted a kiss on those lips. He seemed surprised, but went along with it.

I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder and said,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he put his hand around my cheek to make me look at him.

"Are you entirely OK? With me, at least?"

"Yes. With you. It still won't get out of my head but I'm OK if your with me."

"So I can go back to bed?"

"Yes."

"And touch you?"

"Yes."

"And kiss you when I want?"

"Yes, Fang, yes."

"Thank you. Because even though it was only a day, it killed me." he bent down and kissed me again with even more passion if that was possible. I laughed.

"Come on, I'm starving. And so are the kids probably," I went and got the twins while Fang got Evan and we all walked downstairs together.


	14. Aiden

**Time jump!!!!! OK people, sorry about the sudden sadness with the whole rape thing. But it went along with my new PLOT!!!!! Yes!!! This story has a plot now!!!!!! Wooooo!!!!!! I got this super awesome idea in my head for the rest of the story and it's AWESOME!!!!! Oh yeah, go me, uh huh, go plots....**

**ANYWAYS get ready for amazingnesssssss!!!!! Here's a couple things you need to know for this chapter to make sense: **

**Max is a week pregnant and the baby is about to come. Her deoxyribonucleic acids mixed with Omega's deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA lol) made the baby (who is a boy) come super fast. **

**And that is it. The next chapter will be another time jump just to let you know. Hopefully Omega pays child support....**

**Max POV  
**Stomach. Huge.

My super awesome brother, Ari, told me that the baby is mixed with HIS DNA and will come in only a week. Well....that....happened on Wednesday and today is Wednesday of the next week. Therefor the baby is coming TODAY and I'm super scared. More like terrified. For this whole week I've pretty much just been really really really sleepy. I haven't had mood swings and such, or cravings, or barfing in the morning anymore. Just fatigue. I was told by Dr. Mom (what I've started to call her) to stay in bed all day. No getting out. So Fang and Evan brought me up snacks and things like that. All we're waiting for is my water to break. That should be big fun. Nudge, Ella and Angel have been doing a super job of keeping the twins for me since I'm asleep half the time. Fang is totally grossed out by this whole thing but only because the baby's not his. Understandable.

But as for right now, Evan is laying next to me, like he's been doing this whole week and rubbing my tummy. I know what you're thinking. "Does he know that the baby is going to the school?" My answer is yes. He knows. He wanted to name him, but I told him not to.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"You notice the baby not kickin or nothin, like when you had Jamie and Charlotte?"

"Yeah....I did notice that."

"Why he not kickin?"

"I have no clue. Ask Grandma Vally."

"Grandma Vally!!!!!" he yelled. I covered my ears.

"Why are you yelling?"

Mom and Fang came running in looking frantic. Mom said,

"Did your water break?"

"No."

They both sighed in relief.

"What's wrong then?" Fang asked.

"Daddy how come this baby don't kick like the twins did?"

"I don't know, Ev."

"Do you, Grandma Vally?"

"Um...I have a guess...."

"What is it?"

"Um...." she looked pointedly at me. I'm guessing she means that the father might have something to with it.....HIM.

"Well, it's because he's special, Ev. He's a little different than you and the twins." Not a lie.

"Oh. Mkay."

Mom left and Fang came **[Heehee] **and sat at the foot of the bed rubbing my feet. He wouldn't look at me, so I knew he was nervous.

"Fang."

"Yeah?" Still not looking at me.

"Look at me." He turned around reluctantly.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Liar."

He sighed. "Evan go see what your sisters are up to."

"They're babies. They ain't got nothin to do."

"Go."

The look from Fang made him get up and walk out.

"I guess....it's just you have to go through this again and it's all HIS fault."

"I know what you mean." I nodded.

Fang crawled up to the top of the bed, his head against the headboard, and put his arm around me. I leaned into him. We were silent for a while until I finally fell asleep.

(Awesome Invisible Who? Line!!!!)

I woke up when I felt this funny feeling in my stomach. I sat up and shook Fang who had fallen asleep with me.

"What is it?" he slurred.

"Water broke."

"Sh-Crap. MOM IT'S TIME." he yelled. Mom and everybody else came running in. Mom pulled down my pants and such and such. Fang sat behind me to hold up my legs _in front of everybody_. :O Gazzy turned around. Haha!

"Of all the things I though I'd see, never did I think it'd be Max's vaj. (Vagina)" Iggy sneered.

"Shut the hell up!" Me and Fang yelled at the same time.

Evan came around and held out his hand for me to take. I took it, eager to squeeze something.

"Uh, Evan, you might not wanna do that. Max's hands are dangerous place at this time." Fang said.

He quickly let go. I made some kind of desperate sound and squeezed the air.

"Iggy come hold her hand."

He reluctantly came over and took my hand.

"OK Max, ready?" Mom asked me.

"Uh, NO!"

"Well too bad because I'm gonna need you to push,"

I tried pushing...still not fun. Great now I'm sweaty.

"Come on, Max, push a little harder. Fang lift her legs up a little more,"

"Like he's never done that before...." I let go of Iggy's hand and slapped him really quick, then took his hand again.

I looked up at Fang and he looked down at me. A pained look in his eyes. I let a single tear slide down my cheek. Fang kissed my forehead and I pushed more, screaming, blah blah blah...

Then poof. There was the baby. I gasped and sat back, Fang let my legs go and wrapped his arms around my stomach. The baby was crying. Mom cut the cord, wrapped him up and handed him to me. I held him and felt an unfamiliar tug in my heart. His hair was blond, eyes blue, from HIM and had a different skin tone. All in all, I felt like this wasn't my baby. It didn't feel like a miracle, like I just gave birth to him. He smiled and I didn't smile back. Everyone just stared. No one was all over him like they were with the twins and Evan. He just seemed so out of place. But one thing I could at least give this baby was a name. Every kid deserves that.

"I need a name."

"You're gonna name him?" Fang asked monotonously.

"When he goes to the School they won't give him a name. He'll be a bunch of numbers and letters. He at least deserves a name from his....mother."

"How about Alpha since his dad's name is Omega?" Fang said sourly. I cringed at the name.

"No." I said just as sourly.

"What about Aiden?" Evan said.

"Where do you get these names from, Ev?"

"I don't know. They just come to me."

"Well I like Aiden. That's his name."

Everybody nodded.

"Now what?"

"I guess we wait for an Eraser or something to come get him." Gazzy said.

(awesome awesome invisible line line!!!!)

I'm sitting on the couch with Aiden. Fang's sitting next to me with Evan in his lap. I just keep staring at Aiden. He has blond hair like me, but HE has blond hair too. I definitely don't have blue eyes, so he got that from HIM too. It's like my DNA isn't even in there. I don't even know why it bothers me. I'm never gonna see him again. But it just feels so weird. Like I'm holding somebody else's baby.

The doorbell rang.

Oh, now instead of busting in, they want to use the doorbell?

Iggy got up and answered it. I have no clue who to expect will come to pick him up.

"What's up you useless bastard?" Iggy growled. He moved to let HIM in. As soon as I saw it all came flashing back to me and I huddled closer to Fang. Like, right under him.

"Like he can protect you," HE said. He kept getting closer and closer. Fang started shaking. Never a good sign.

"Fang," I whispered. He looked at me and I guess the terror in my eyes didn't help his rage. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Aww, look at my kid." HE said.

"Not bad, Maxy. Not bad at all. He looks just like me," He tickled Aiden's stomach but he didn't smile. Didn't laugh. Nothing. He kind of glared at him.

"Hm. Whatever. He'll warm up soon enough. Give him here," He opened his arms to take Aiden, but I lifted him up to my face.

"Remember. Your name is Aiden. I'm your Mom, Max. Don't forget me, got it?" I whispered, and he giggled. I smiled a little.

"Ok, ok, lovey dovey time over. Give him here."

I reached up and slowly handed him to HIM.

"Ma Ma!" Aiden said and everyone's eyebrows shot up. I didn't say anything. I just handed him to HIM. Once HE got a good hold on Aiden, he started crying. I didn't like it at all. HIS fingers brushed mine for a second and I shuddered, cringed, and shivered all at the same time.

"Thanks Babe. I'll call ya when we need another baby,"

Fang started to get up but I held him back. HE laughed.

"Bye kids," HE walked out and all I could hear was Aiden's crying as he left out to go to the School.

I suddenly felt like this was a horrible idea.


	15. Too Late

Max POV

Once HE was gone, I ran upstairs and paced around the room. This was wrong...very wrong. All he's gonna do is be experimented on and tortured and.... I can't even think about it. This was a bad decision in so many ways.

Fang came up and asked me what's wrong.

"What do you think?! He just came and took Aiden. To the School. Where he will be tested and experimented on, and other things. They might keep him in a dog crate! Or not feed him enough and he'll get sick. Or when he grows up he'll be chased by Erasers or whatever they have out now-"

"Max,"

"-And I don't know why I'm so sensitive about this now, but it's like it just dawned on me. Like, even though he's because I was raped, he's still my child! And I love him no matter what! And whatever you say, he's mine and because I was raped just makes him even more special-"

"Max,"

"-And I don't care if it didn't feel like I was holding my own baby when he was born! It feels like my child got taken away from me! And when he was crying I knew I made a huge mistake but it was too late-"

"Max!"

"What?!"

"I know what you mean."

"What?"

"I get where you're coming from. I'm sorry I was such a jerk when we were looking for a name and everything. But right now...it feels like a member of the family is gone. And to be honest, I would've helped you raise him if you decided to keep him. It would have meant more running, but....Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're telling me this NOW?! We could've saved him!!! Now it's too late!!!!" I started crying near hysterics.

"Max, I know, I'm sorry,"

"It's too late for that now!!! He's gone! I just willingly gave a newborn child to the School to be tortured and have his life ruined!!! He gets a past like ours!! And it's all my fault!! We could have saved him...he could have had a chance....but now he doesn't. It's too late. He's gone. Forever. And I let it happen. I'm so stupid!!!"

I sunk down to the floor and put my face in my hands. Fang came down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's too late,"

"Max, I said I'm sorry,"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. And the one you should is gone. It's too late....."

A WEEK LATER

I've kind of been moping around the house lately. Aiden stays constantly on my mind. I mean constantly. I can't get him out of my head. I have this overwhelming sense of guilt. I don't blame Fang for anything at all. But I haven't been really talking to him. I don't know why. I know he's worried about me and probably thinks I blame him for everything but I really don't.

Evan is in the kitchen with me, sharing a chocolate caramel strawberry cookie dough Sunday. He's actually ate more of it than me.

"Mah mah," he said around the ice cream.

"Hm?" he swallowed.

"Can I ask you somethin?"

"Anything,"

"Why did Aiden have to leave?"

I sighed.

"He....he just....didn't belong I guess."

"He was cute."

"Yeah...."

"You look sad, Mommy."

I laughed a little and spooned some more ice cream.

"Do I?"

He nodded.

"Hm."

"You wanna hug?"

"Yes, I'd love a hug, Ev." I smiled.

He got up walked around to me. I opened my arms and he fit right in, with his little self. I kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair.

"I love you," I told him.

"Love you too,"

I let him go and we finished our Sunday, then he went with Gazzy to watch him and Nudge skateboard. I took the bowl to the sink and started to rinse it out. Then I felt strong arms grab my waist. I didn't even feel him coming. I didn't say anything though.

"Max," he said into my neck.

"Hm?" You could barely hear me.

"Talk to me,"

"I am,"

"Tell me you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

He sighed seeming frustrated. He let me go and jumped up on the counter next to me as I washed the rest of the dishes. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to him and said,

"What is it?"

"I want you to talk to me,"

"About what, Fang?"

"Aiden," I felt a pang in my heart. I took a deep breath.

"He's gone. Next topic."

"Max,"

I threw down the cup I was washing in the sink, hard. Water and suds splashed.

"Why do you want to talk all of a sudden? He's. Gone. There's nothing we can do about it. I'm _trying _to let it go, but I guess you want me remember how I screwed up somebody's life."

I turned and walked out but of course he catches me and grabs my wrist, which I couldn't break out of if I tried.

"What?!" He pulled me into him and I broke down for the second time. I had my fists against my eyes but Fang pulled me close to him. And I just kept crying like a like little whiner. I swear one of these days I'm gonna run out of tears. One day my tear ducts are gonna say, "I'm sick of this," and just dry up permanently.

He rubbed my back between my wings and I felt a little better. But then I felt someone push into my head.

_Max..._

_Ari?_

_Yeah._

_Hey little Bro_

_If would help at all, I have some news on Aiden._

I gasped.

_What?_

_He's doing good. Jeb's the main one taking care of him. _

_Jeb? Really?_

_Yeah. Taking Care of him like he took care of you and Fang when you were born._

_But he's still gonna have to go through what we did._

_Maybe worse, Max, maybe worse._


	16. A New Start: Hide and Seek

**OK, I just wanna let everybody know that there will be a 6th Maximum Ride book!!!! It's called FANG and it's about the Apocalypse!!!! And in the summary, Angel says quote, "Fang will be the first to die," I don't know about you people, but if Fang dies, I REFUSE to read the other books if there are any and if the Flock splits up, I also refuse to read the other books. Go look it up!! Even though it sounds depressing and doesn't come out until 2010, I'm so gonna read it. But that's all I'm telling you!!! Go look it up yourselves!!! I really hope Fang doesn't die..... Oh! And sometime I type so fast I forget to add words in....yeah I'm sure you noticed that. But just, you know, fill in what word you think works lol moving on! I didn't write the wedding!!! I know! Super sorry but they are married!!!! Sorry, I'm gonna do another little chapter that's separate from this about the wedding and honeymoon. Don't kill me! Here's another time jump and more valuable information!!**

**Ages:**

**Max Fang Iggy: 25**

**Ella: 24**

**Nudge: 22**

**Gazzy: 20**

**Angel: 18**

**Evan: 10**

**Twins: 6**

**Aiden: 5 (but has the mind and body of a 16 year old remember he grows and develops super fast because of Omega a.k.a. HIM) **

**Okay people, I'm not sure how many years I jumped with this, but just play along k? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go.....**

Max POV

Sleep....A very awesome thing. Truly amazing.

But you don't get much of it when you have two six year olds and one ten year old.

"MOM!!!!" I groaned and sat up as Evan ran in with the twins trailing behind him.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Jamie took my I Pod!!!!"

"No I didn't!!! Charlotte did!!!!"

"Can we please stop yelling?" Fang mumbled with his face in the pillow next to me.

"I didn't take it either! I can't even see it!"

"Oh yeah right. You get around fine just like Uncle Iggy did when he couldn't see!"

"Well I didn't take it!"

"One of you did!"

"How do _you _know?" They said at the same time.

"I don't. Maybe it was Shiloh."

Okay let me fill you in really quick. Shiloh is Iggy and Ella's baby who's two years old. Believe me, that was a shocker.

Iggy came walking in with Shiloh on his hip. He was holding a black I Pod wrapped in black headphones in his mouth.

"I have no clue how he got it." Iggy said.

"There. You see? Shiloh had it the whole time. Now apologize to your sisters, Ev."

"Sorry...." He mumbled. He got up and walked over to Iggy, trying to pry his I Pod out of Shiloh's drool filled mouth, grimacing the whole time. He finally got it out.

"Ew it's all covered in baby juice now. It probably don't even work..." he complained.

"Told you we didn't take it." the twins said at the same time again. I have no clue how they do that.

"Will you quit doing that?" Evan asked them. They laughed and ran out, Evan following them. I flopped back down on the bed and Fang groaned again.

"What are you groaning about?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he rolled over and sat up rubbing his face, looking cute. Wow, I just thought that...

We got up and got dressed, trying to catch up with the kids. When we got downstairs, Iggy was cooking breakfast with Shiloh on his hip still and Ella standing next to him, Nudge and Ryan (who moved in with us, Chasity too) were on the couch watching music videos, Evan and the twins were sitting at the kitchen table, I didn't Angel, Gazzy, Chasity or Bryan (Angel's boyfriend. Doesn't live with us....yet.).

"Where's Angel and Gazzy?"

"They went on a double date for breakfast. Weird..." Ella told me.

"Oh."

So let me fill you in a little bit more. Gazzy and Chasity sleep in their room together responsibly. So do Nudge and Ryan. Bryan doesn't live with us as I mentioned before, but I'm sure it'll happen eventually. Like we can fit any other people in this house! Jamie, Charlotte, and Evan share a room, much to Evan's disliking. Shiloh sleeps with Iggy and Ella for now. Basically our little house is crowded and stuffed and has too many people in it. But you know us. We'll manage. Me and Fang are back to being awesome and I know what you're thinking.

No, I have not gotten over Aiden.

He's still continuously on my mind. But I know I can't do anything about it and just pray that he's okay. I asked Ari to not give me updates. That wouldn't help.

After breakfast, and Angel came back, we decided to go swimming in our pool. **[I know I haven't mentioned their pool a lot...sorry! :P] **Everybody headed upstairs to put on their swimsuits. Ella and Nudge unfortunately picked out mine. It was a red two piece with gold outlined flowers on it. It was pretty. The top was halter and the bottoms had strings on the sides. Fang's swim trunks were black with one gray skull on it. So him.

After we got dressed (staring a bit at each other...) we went to help the kids put on their swimsuits. The twins had matching ones. They were pink one pieces with orange peace signs on them. Evan's trunks were black with graffiti letters going down the legs. None of us knew what it said.

We headed down together to see everybody in their suits. Do you really want me to describe what everybody had on? Too bad. I'm not going to.

Evan, the Twins, and Shiloh stayed in the shallow section (Evan being in charge of making sure no one drowns) while everybody but me and Fang went in the deep water. We went to the hot tub.

He got in and opened his arms. I sat down in his lap. He started nibbling on my weak spot and it made me shiver. He laughed.

"That's not funny," I told him.

"Yeah, it really is,"

"Well we can't do this in front of people,"

"We're not in front of people..."

I got up and walked over to the regular pool and jumped in. The water was freezing cold because I just got out of the hot tub. I came back up rested against the rail on the side. All of sudden Fang popped up next to me. I jumped and gasped, putting a hand to my chest.

"Got ya," he said smiling.

"Oh whatever,"

Then I thought of the coolest thing ever.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on,"

I grabbed Fang's hand and sunk underwater with him, remembering that we have GILLS!

He looked so confused, but when we went under, I said,

"We have kills," and saw little bubbles go up to the surface.

"Right," he said.

Then I pulled him all the way to the bottom and kissed him. More like, made out, but you know.

"Hey!" I heard and pulled back. It was Angel.

"Just because you finally figured out that you have gills, that doesn't mean you can make out underwater and scare your kids half to death!!" She swam back up to the surface. Okaaaaay, weird....

I took his hand and swam back up, following Angel.

"Mom! Dad! How can you do that?! That's so awesome! Can we do it?!"

"NO." Me and Fang said at the same time.

"Fine then...."

We swam a for long long time. Sometimes throwing each other in the water, sometimes just relaxing and treading, and also making out underwater which I must say was extremely fun. But it was over when Shiloh yelled,

"I'm hungy!"

"Shy, what did we tell you about yelling?" Ella said.

"Sorry....but I'm hungy!"

"Ok Shy, we can head back. I think some of us are starting to turn into little raisins anyway." I added.

Me and Fang gave the Twins and Evan baths before we got in ourselves. Then we went back down to eat lunch (homemade Pizza with French Fries and apples for Shiloh and the twins. Evan wanted peaches of course).

"Hey Max," Iggy said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Shiloh for like, 2 hours? I wanna take Ella out and get some alone time."

"What kinda alone time, Ig?" Fang said.

"OK, shut up. Not in front of the kids."

"You _told_ our kids about things they never should have known about. It wasn't even an innuendo!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember when Evan was like, three and he said Uncle Iggy told him that he used drink milk from Max's _boobies_." Nudge said. Ryan looked a little disturbed. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Whatever! I felt he should know! Anyways, can you do it Max?" Iggy said.

"Yes, my darling brother."

"Thank you."

He took Ella up to their room to get ready, I guess. Nudge and Ryan put their dishes in the sink then said they were going to see a movie and would be back later. Gazzy said he was going in the backyard to skateboard with Chasity. So that left us (me and Fang) and the little kids.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Fang.

_You_

"Not funny!" I told him out loud.

"Ooh Mommy can we play hide and seek? It'd be so much fun! Please?" Jamie said.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not. But no leaving the house. And no cheating, _Fang_."

"Fine, fine..."

"Not it!" I said quickly.

"Not it!" Evan.

"Not it!" Charlotte.

"Not it." Fang.

"Not it!" Shiloh.

"Looks like you're It Jamie."

"Aw man! I hate being It!"

"You sure do act like an It," Evan said. Jamie kicked him.

"Okay, Jamie count to twenty and we'll hide. Go!"


	17. Daddy found Mommy

"One, two, free, foe, five, six, seben, eight, nine, ten....."

Once she said four, all of us were running looking for somewhere to hide. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and hid in the tub, closing the shower curtain. Charlotte hid in a cupboard in the kitchen, not far from where Jamie was counting. I saw Fang go in the living room and squeeze behind the T.V. Shiloh, being the youngest went in an obvious place. Behind the kitchen door. Evan went somewhere.....

"Eleben, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, sebenteen, eighteen, nineteen, TWENTY!!! Ready or not here I come!!"

Is all I heard. I didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs, so I knew I was safe.

Or not.

I saw Jamie pull back the curtain and yell,

"Gotcha Mommy!" and poke me in the arm.

"How did you find me?"

"You always hide in here! And you ain't here me cuz I fwew!" (Flew)

"Cheater," I said and got out of the tub. She took my hand and we ran downstairs too see no one on Goose yet.

"Hm. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know! We gotta find em!" Jamie exclaimed. She went to the broom closet, she went back upstairs and went in everybody's rooms, then came back down with tears in her eyes.

"I can't find nobody!" she cried.

I saw Fang peek up from behind the TV. Then quickly sink back down.

"I wonder where Daddy is...?" I said.

"I don't know!" I took her hand and went in the living room, pretending to look around. Jamie was sniffling and rubbing her eyes with the back of her other hand.

"Let's see if he's under the couch," I suggested. She nodded and got down on her knees and looked.

"He not under dere!" She was about to start crying again.

"Go look behind the TV."

"Why would Daddy be behind da TV?"

"I don't know. Go check."

She slowly walked towards it and peeked behind and Fang jumped out and grabbed her. She busted out laughing and Fang started kissing her.

"I found you Daddy!"

"Took you long enough,"

"Come on, we gotta find Evy, Char, and Shiloh." I told her.

"Okay!" She was all cheered up now and excited again. I bet she thought she could find Osama Bin Laden if she wanted to.

She ran back in the kitchen and we saw that Char, was already on Goose.

"How you get in here so fast? I no see you," Jamie said.

"Well I no see you either. You was in da other room and I ran to here."

"Where was you?"

"In da cab-i-net."

"Come on, we gotta find Evy and Shiloh," she took her sisters hand.

"Here I is!" Shiloh said pushing the door so you could see him. Wow, way to ruin the game, Shy....

"You sposed to let us find you! Now you messed up the game!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I no mess up game you mess up game!"

"No you did!"

"You did!"

"No you did!"

"You did!"

"No you did!"

"Okay, Jamie, Shy, stop. Let's find Evan."

"K."

"Okie Dokie,"

"Alright."

We went around various areas of the house, sometimes yelling,

"Evy!" Well, the kids did. Not me or Fang. Obviously.

After we looked for about ten minutes, I started getting worried. Where is he?! We've been around the _entire_ house. There are only so many places this child can hide!

_Where is he?_ Fang thought to me.

_I don't know._

Fang pulled out of my head and I sent a thought to Evan.

_Ev! It's Mommy. I'm It for the next game. We found everybody. I won't tell Jamie where you are, but where are you?_

_I'm not telling you!_

_Why not?_

"Ow! Mommy you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry..." I was so spaced out I could hardly see!

_Because._

_Because what?_

_I got a new power...._Giggle.

_You what?! What is it? This is important!_

_I'm not telling you! _He repeated.

_If you don't tell me you don't get peaches with dinner tonight._

Pause...

_Fine. Look up._

_What?_

_Look up!_ Giggle.

I did.

Oh......My.......God........

"What the He-"

"Language," Fang cut me off.

"LOOK!" I said pointing up to where Evan was sticking to the ceiling like freaking Spider Man!!!

"Whoa...."

"Evy!! How did you get up there?!" Jamie asked.

" I got sticky fingers!" he giggled for the third time.

"Evan get down! And just to let you know, that counts as cheating. So you're It and not me."

Fang glared at me. Hey, I'm known for making up my own rules.

We all went and stood by Goose and waited till Evan started counting.

"One, two, skip a few, 99, 20! Ready or not here I come!"

"Ev! We didn't even hide yet! And you have to say every number. 99 not included."

He sighed. "Fine. Go!" He shut his eyes and started counting.

This time, I went to a less obvious place. Like the laundry room....Hehe...

"One, two, three, four, five...."

I ran in and closed the door softly, then turned around and saw Fang. Super.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him.

"Why are _you_ in here, Max? To hide."

"Well, leave. I wanna hide here."

"No."

"Please....?"

Pause....

"No."

"You suck."

"I know."

Ugh!

I opened the door and looked around before running into the game room and hiding behind Angel and Nudge's fashion game.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, TWENTY!!! Ready or not here I come! Mommy, if you're in the same spot, I'm so gonna get you,"

Oh, great! But guess what! I'm not! So suck that cookie juice!

_What's cookie juice? _He asked me.

_Nothing. Go look for people._

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs then into the bathroom. They quickly left to find that I am not in there. Ha! He went back downstairs and when it sounded like he was towards the laundry room where Fang was (which was way down the hall past the living room, no where near the stairs,) I got up and ran down those stairs like there was Eraser behind me. Then I tapped the kitchen table (which was Goose, in case you were wondering...).

"Ha! Oh yeah!" I started doing a victory dance. Very embarrassing. I heard giggles all over the place. It was a little creepy, yet funny.

"One two three Goose stuck on me," I called and walked over to where Evan was by the laundry and still hadn't caught Fang yet.

"Ev?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't get Daddy yet?"

"He not in there," he said pointing to the laundry room door.

"He's not?"

"Nope."

"Hm...."

I opened the door again, just to check. But just because you don't see anything, doesn't mean no one's in there. I saw a little patch of black come to vision then disappear again quickly. Oh, that cheater.

I turned on the washing machine water and filled the cap of the detergent with it. Then I crouched down to Evan's size and said,

"Throw this about right......there," I pointed to the spot where I saw the black patch. Ev shrugged, said okay, and threw it. Fang suddenly appeared wiping off his face that was covered in water now.

"We got another cheater. You're It!"

"Oh darn," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's find everybody else...."

We immediately found Shiloh next who was in the exact same spot he was in in the last game. Somehow Charlotte found her way underneath the couch cushion. We almost didn't catch her until she sneezed and revealed herself. Jamie already had Goose.

"OK guys, one more round then it's nap time," I said. I heard a round of "Aw man!"s.

"Alright, Fang close your eyes and start counting,"

"One, two, three..."

OK, I've gotta hide somewhere smart. Somewhere so inconspicuous that Iggy couldn't even find me if he tried. Maybe.....the basement? No...

"Six, seven, eight, nine...."

Think, Max, think....

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen..."

I got it! The patio!

I tiptoed over to the living room and slowly opened the patio door as quietly as I could. It hardly made a sound. Then I went outside and pressed my back against the wall, peeking in the house at the same time. I said we could hide anywhere as long as we don't leave the house. I'm not leaving the house. The deck is considered _part of _the house. So I found my own personal loop-hole. Go me!

I watched Fang leave the kitchen the go upstairs. So I'm not too far from the kitchen, but the stairs are close and if he sees me, he could easily run down and catch me before I even leave the living room. I'm gonna have to play smart. I waited until I saw turn a corner then I slid the door open fast, closed it, and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen......

But of course I didn't make it that far. He grabbed my waist and we both fell on the floor, him on top of me. When we hit the ground, all my weight on a certain part of my body that doesn't handle pain well, and my breath left with an "Ooof!"

"Ow," I stated.

"Gotcha,"

"How did you get down here so fast?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I can _fly._

I completely forgot to add that into my plans. Darn it! I rolled a little bit pushing him off me but then his lips crashed into mine and I forgot what I was getting up for. His lips feel so good, I thought.

And taste good. Like....I don't know. A Fang taste. **[lol!]**

We must have been making out for a long time because I heard giggles.

"Looks like Daddy found Mommy," Evan laughed.

I pulled back and looked up to see the kids (including Shiloh) all with their hands on Goose.

"Oh shut up, Evy. You know you have a girlfriend," Char said.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Ev, Char. Stop. Please." I begged.

Evan "Humph," ed and the twins laughed. Shiloh didn't really know what to do so he smiled.

"Nap time," I announced.

Evan ran up to his room. I heard a door slam. What's his problem? Jamie took Char's hand and led her to the couch where they laid down on opposite ends. I picked up Shiloh and carried him to his Mom and Dad's room to lay in their huge bed and closed the door. When I came back down, Fang was giving me this funny look. One I've seen many times.

"No, Fang," I told him.

"Why? Everybody's sleep," he whined. I laughed.

"I know. But there are people outside who are not sleep and could very easily walk in on us."

"So?"

"You're sick."

I went back upstairs and hopped in bed to watch a little TV while there was peace in the house. Fang came with me wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and soon fell asleep myself.

**I know I know. This one was just meant to be fun. There's gonna be some drama coming up later but I wanted it to be a little fun to soften you up a bit. REVIEW!!!! Or face my Lamborghini wrath!!!!! Lol but seriously......review. It's sad that in 48 hours I've gotten no new reviews. And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!!!! :P REVIEW!!!!! **


	18. Oops!

**Vassup!!!! I'm Bruno!!!! Lol Another random outburst....I have extreme writers block!!! Grr!! But I feel like writing so bear with me! Continue!!!**

**Max POV**

THE NEXT DAY

I'm the kid's room getting them ready for school. It was about, 7 o clock in the morning so all of their eyes were drooping and I was basically dressing them _for_ them. Jamie's eyes closed and leaned forward falling into my arms while I was trying to put her shirt on.

"OK, up, up. Wake up, Jamie," I pushed her back into a sitting position but she just fell right back into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed. Evan was fully dressed and lying down on his bed, fast asleep. I couldn't tell if Char was asleep, so I asked her and got no response. I guess she's sleep.

"Fang!" I called. He came in and saw all the kids sleeping and me hopelessly holding Jamie. Also asleep. He shook his head, then went to Evan and shook him. His eyes fluttered open then closed. I kept shaking Jamie and Char trying to get them to wake back up. It was no use. I laid Jamie in her bed and turned to Fang.

"We need cold water." I said.

"It'll ruin their clothes."

Darn.

"Shiloh?"

He nodded and grinned. I walked out knocked on Iggy and Ella's door.

"Yeah?"

I walked in and saw Shiloh practically glued to the television. He was sitting right in front! I think The Adventures of Flapjack was on. I couldn't tell because his face was in the way!

"Can I borrow Shiloh for a second?"

"Sure, why?"

"The kids won't wake up."

They both nodded and I picked him up (with difficulty since he refused to leave) and took him to the kid's room. For those of you who are asking, "What on Earth is Shiloh going to do to wake up Evan, Jamie and Charlotte?"

Well, just to let you know, Shiloh can shock people with an electric pulse through his hands. Kind of like Peekachu. He can change the velocity of the shock so it can not really hurt or can hurt like #$%!!!!

Gazzy was an example of that.

"OK Shy, just give em a little shock, not too hard, just enough to wake em up."

He smiled and laughed then lifted his hands in the air palms forward and.....

Zip.

Evan woke right up, rubbing his arm which was where Shiloh shocked him. He repeated the process and shocked Jamie, she woke up immediately too.

Too bad shocking Charlotte was a terrible idea. Her eyes opened from it, and we all got knocked out.


	19. Games and Julianna

**Hola! Again, me sorry for not updating in long time. Me was in Michigan having so much fun! Then Me had to come back home to a funeral. :( No fun fun. But Me is here now with the next chapter. Me still has writer's block so I'm using FREESPIRIT329's idea and just writing FAX! Me hopes you enjoy!**

Max POV

OK, that has to be the worst idea any of us could ever have thought of. My hearing started to come back and I could faintly hear.....crying? I fluttered my eyes trying to get them open. Eventually they did, and I saw Charlotte in her bed, crying with her face in her hands. I sat up rubbed my face. She gasped.

"Mommy?!"

"Hey, Char,"

She ran over and jumped in my lap hugging me.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it this time! I'm so so so so so so so so so-"

"It's OK, Char. It was kind of our fault. Let's try and wake everybody up. Get your sister and brother."

She nodded wiping her face. I turned towards Fang and started shaking him. After about 2 minutes he woke up. Then I got Shiloh. Everybody was up now. I checked the clock.

1:15.

Greeeeeeeeat. The twins got out at this time everyday. Evan had about two hours left. There was no point in even going! I sighed.

"Guess there's no school today...." I said.

"Can I go skateboard?" Evan asked.

"I don't care. Be careful."

"Can we ask Auntie Nudge if she can take us to the Park?" The Twins said.

"Sure. Take Shy with you,"

They each took one of Shy's hands and walked out.

Fang gave me that look again....

I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, let's wrestle instead,"

He groaned.

"Play Checkers? Chess?"

He groaned again.

"Go flying.....???"

Pause....

"THAT is the only thing better than flying." He said. I pursed my lips and thought hard....

We could bake cookies, or play cards, Guitar Hero....

"I beat you in Guitar Hero every time, Max. I'm definitely not baking cookies, and we don't know that many card games."

"Yeah we do! There's I Declare War, Speed, Spades, Pitty Pat, Texas Hold 'em, Go Fish, Spoons, B.S., Bid Wis...."

"No."

I sighed.

"Fine." I swear I thought he was gonna jump up and down clapping his hands and laughing. But he didn't.

"But let's make it a game," I added.

"A game? How do you make a game outta that?"

"Like, we'll take turns turning each other on then you know."

He pondered this for a few seconds.

"I'm in."

"Of course you are." I laughed.

I walked to the kitchen telling him to follow me. I went straight to the freezer. My turn! I pulled out the Vanilla **[Get it? Just think about it for a second....you'll get it]** ice cream and melted it a little in the microwave then spooned me some in a bowl. I sat down next to Fang at the kitchen table and faced him. Then slowly ate my ice cream, (trying to be seductive I guess), since Fang has a little ice cream fetish. **[See Viva La Vida Loca 1] **His mouth was kinda hanging open and he just stared at me. Haha! I knew I'd get him!

Fang POV

This is so creepy. I have an ice cream fetish. What guy gets turned on from ice cream?! Well, watching his wife eat ice cream.... And Vanilla. Of all the flavors we have in the freezer, she gets Vanilla. She must WANT to drive me insane. That must be the point of this "_Game_" This sick, twisted, torturing game. We just started and I'm already freaking hard. This is terrible! I've gotta think of something to completely get to Max. I can't believe she did this to me.

Now she's licking the bowl.

OK! That's enough. Moving on.

I gulped. "Alright. My turn."

She looked nervous. She should be.

What to do, what to do.... I noticed that whenever I get out of the shower and my shirt's not on cause I'm still kinda wet, that she stares. Mwahahahahaha....

I nod my head, signaling her to follow me. I go in our room.

"I'll be right back," I say. She flops on the bed.

I go in our bathroom and take off my shirt splash some water on my chest and let it drip down. Then I walked out. She was staring at me the same way I was staring at her before. I grinned since smirking usually makes her mad, and sat down next to her. I started nibbling on her weak spot and put her hands on my stomach. She kinda scratched me and it felt so good. I sucked her weak spot and she moaned a little (which I never get tired of) and gasped. I ran my hands over her waist and stomach, her back....

Max POV

Oh boy. I didn't prepare myself for this. To see his abs dripping wet AND this? Sigh. I gotta get him back though! But this just....ugh! He's doing this on purpose. He's cheating! I've gotta get him back!

He stopped torturing me with my weak spot and instead pulled my shirt up half way and started kissing my stomach.

I've gotta snap out of it before I let him go all the way without getting him back. I tried to pull my mind together enough to say,

"My turn," with a shaky voice.

He pulled back and I went to his weak spot. I rubbed all over his torso. Then I started kissing his stomach like he did mine. But I sucked on his belly button. You all probably don't know this, but Fang has an outie that's so cute. I felt his stomach sink in from a deep breath. He's trying to keep from moaning. I know it. Hm...

I nibbled on it a little bit and he moaned. Ha! He has two weak spots! The dip in his neck and his belly button! Haha I'm so not gonna leave this unnoticed. I nibbled again. He groaned started sitting up grabbing his shirt. Looks like somebody couldn't take it anymore...

He pulled off my shirt (Uh, yeah, I kinda don't have a bra on....whoops!) and you can guess what happened for the next, oh, maybe 2 hours. I don't know. I'm glad the whole thing with me and Fang isn't just lust. There's Love behind it. Always has been. Why else would I want to tease him about having two weak spots? We know everything there is to know about each other. We can have a whole conversation without even talking! I mean, come on. How many couples do you know can do that? We can even argue without talking. Including mind talking.

I guess my game didn't go on as long as it should have, but I didn't expect it to either. We just love each other too much. ^__^

(AWESOME invisible LINE!!!!!)

After our little rendezvous, we watched TV for a while, then got up and got something to eat. I called Nudge really quick to check up on the twins. They were fine. Evan was still outside. I'm guessing everybody else was scattered around the house somewhere. As for right now, I'm just relaxed. Evan's cell phone was on the table. It started ringing. Boom Boom Pow was his ringtone. I answered it.

"Yo,"

"Hi, um, is Evan there?" said a small girl's voice. Fang lifted his eyebrow, meaning, "Who is it?"

"Uh, he's outside. Who is this?"

"This is Julianna. Can you tell him to call me please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. Bye," she said quickly and hung up.

"Hm...."

"Who was it?" Fang asked.

"Julianna,"

"Juli-who?"

"Let's go see,"

I opened the patio door and went down the steps and towards the ramp.

"Ev!" I called.

"Yeah?" he called back, not stopping.

"Julianna called for you."

I swear he almost fell off the entire ramp from his abrupt stop.

"Who....?"

"Julianna. She wants you to call her back." I handed him the phone. He took it slowly kind of looking in awe.

"She actually called?! I mean, uh, who is this Julianna you speak of?" He said.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No! I don't even know who you're talking about. I've never heard of any _Julianna_."

"Then why do you keep staring at your phone?" Fang asked.

"....I don't know! But I better go call this Julianna back to see what she wanted...." he started walking back towards the house but I grabbed the back of his collar and made him sit on the edge of the ramp.

"Spill," I told him.

He sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

He sighed again.

"OK, so, Juay's this girl in my class that I really like." **[Juay is short for Julianna. Like, Ju for the start of Juli- then A for the start of Anna, get it?]**

"She's always looking at me. So....last week she asked for my number.....I've been waiting for her to call. I started to think she wouldn't and she was just messing with me. I mean, she's so pretty, and nice, and she smells good. I never thought I could get a girl like her."

"Why not? If I was ten I'd totally be into you." Fang gave me this funny look.

"Because you look and act just your father. All the girls would be all over him too." I added.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember when I told you we went to Virginia because your Dad needed to recover from his gaping side wound?"

"Yeah,"

"And how we went to school there? There was this girl Lissa that was all over him and I saw them kissing one day. I hated her. But your Dad never seemed to really like her. I think he only kissed her because it would be his first kiss from someone other than me."

"I wanted to see what it was like! Even though kissing you wasn't ever bad. I could've lived with not kissing anyone in my life except you." Fang explained.

"Alright, back to Dad being a chick magnet," Evan said.

"Right. Oh! And remember that time we went out to eat and all the girls there giving Dad looks? And I beat that one girl's head on the table...."

"That was funny," he giggled.

"And whenever we go to the mall every girl just can't enough of Fang. And you look just like him. So I don't see why Julianna wouldn't call you."

"But I don't talk. No one knows anything about me."

"That's all apart of your mysterious appearance."

"So....I could be a chick magnet?" he said all hopeful.

"When you're, say, about 13, 14 years old. You know I was taller than your dad our whole lives up until he was like, 14? He used to be super skinny. He was a little beanpole. Back then when we would wrestle I would always win-"

"OK, enough humor at my expense." Fang said.

"Maybe you should give him "The Talk," now, Fang."

"Uh....."

"Great! Have fun. See ya when you're done!" I walked back to the house. Fang should have big fun with this one.


	20. Someone's Coming Over

**I am so taking Midge 1020's suggestion on this one!!! I freaking loved it!!!!! I changed my PenName too. Its Mz. Random Awesomeness. Sorry! I just like changing it! Hope you enjoy!!!! **

Fang POV

One word.

AWKWARD!!!!! This'll be the first time I give this talk. Jeb gave the talks to all of us. First me, Max and Iggy, then Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. But, I'm on my own with this one.

"OK, so, um, yeah...." I started. Evan actually looked kinda bored.

"You don't have to go through all this, Dad."

"What?"

"You don't have to go through all this. I already know everything I need to know."

"How?"

"Uncle Iggy."

OK, now, Iggy has completely crossed the line.

"What did he tell you?"

"Do I need to repeat it?"

"Uh...."

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he talked.

"When a guy likes a girl he gets weird images in head about what he can do to her-"

"OK, you know enough." I cut him off.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"So.....Julianna?"

He tried not to blush as hard he could but, I'm the unemotional expert and saw it a little.

"Yeah....."

"She hot?"

"......?"

"You know you can, well, talk to me about stuff. I mean, you're just like me. We're both all quiet and keep everything to ourselves. But you need at least one person to tell stuff to. You're mom was always who I went to. You can start with me, then if you and Julianna get on that level....hopefully not, you can tell her."

"Yeah, I know. And.....she's pretty hot." He grinned a little at the end.

"Tell me about her."

Ev took a deep breath.

"Well, she's....It's like, she has, this, I don't know, glow, around her. Like, her hair is dark red **[Evan is just like his dad. Red head fetish....]** and silky. She's sooooooo short compared to me. Her eyes are this light brown, like hazel, long eyelashes. She always wears this peach scented lip gloss and I swear I just wanna push her up to a wall and make out with her-"

"WHOA. OK, dude. Let's not get too excited. Once you said 'peach' I knew it was over," I laughed.

"She's just awesome. Not just in looks but, she's a genuinely nice person. We have to sit next to each other in computer class and math, and every time we sit down she pushes a lock of hair outta my face, and smiles. And she's really funny. One day in class she was like, 'What's up with the teachers toupee?'

and I was like, 'I don't know, Juay.' she loves when I call her that by the way, and she was like, 'watch this,' and went up to his desk and asked if she could get a paper clip from behind his desk. But when she bent over to get it, she made the zipper on her hoodie catch on his toupee and it came off in front of the whole class."

He just could not stop smiling through that whole story. He really likes her. A lot.

"Well call her back before she's scared to ever call again. You're Mom might have scared her off." I told him standing.

"What?!"

"Oh, calm down, I'm just kidding." As I walked away I heard him on the phone talking to her.

"Hey Juay. Sorry that was my Mom who answered.....No, she's really nice. My Dad is too.....I've gotta ask but......"

I'm sure she just asked to come over for dinner. Or go on a date. Something like that. I'm gonna do him a favor and not tell anyone else about this. I'll save him the embarrassment this once.

(Awesome-eth Invisible-eth Line-eth!!!!!)

Max POV  
I'm lying in my bed, trying not to doze off from being so bored. Seriously, there's absolutely NOTHING to do. There isn't anything on TV to grasp my interest. The Twins and Shiloh are off at the park. I wonder what Iggy and Ella are doing.....? Or do I? Oh well. It'll be fun to walk in on them. Heehee! I hopped out of bed and went down the hall to their room. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I heard the bed creaking or something. I didn't. But I did hear them sucking face. OK, I need a good reason for coming in. Like, I wanted to see if Evan's old penguin, Pango was in here because he lost it. Don't tell anybody, but Ev still clings to that penguin at some point everyday. I remember when we had to save him and the Twins all those years ago, he still had it in his hands. Like now, if you see him lying on the couch watching TV in the living room, he'll be holding it, or resting his head on it. I wonder what Julianna would think about that?

But back to my plan.....which is completely ruined because while I was spacing out, Iggy opened the door and saw me leaning against the wall.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I was just walking down the hall and was about to ask you something but I forgot so I stood here to try and think what I was going to ask."

Perfect lie. Absolutely perfect. Go me!

"Oh. Did you think of it?"

"Still hasn't come to me. But I'll come back when it does." I turned and started walking back when he snickered in a low tone,

"Sure Max, see ya next time you try to walk in on us,"

"I'm bored!" I called back.

Great. Now I need something else to do.

"Mom?" Evan called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said as I walked in and saw him and Fang slouching at the table. He nodded towards a chair and I sat down, a little wary.

"Um...."

"Spit it out." Ev always starts his sentences out with "Um...." when he's nervous.

"OK, so can Juay like, come over and hang for awhile? Please?"

The look in his eyes told me that he really really really wanted this to happen. Time for a silent conversation with Fang. I looked at him. He looked at me. I raised my eyebrows meaning "What do you think?"

He gave a barely visible nod. I nodded back. We both looked at Evan.

"Yeah, I have no clue what either of you just said, so can you like explain?"

"She can come over."

His eyes widened like, half an inch and he sat up.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious?"

"Oh. Cool." He slouched back down biting his lip, his leg bouncing. Fighting the urge to run and hug me, I'm pretty sure. He hates showing emotion around Fang. I have no clue why.

"You better go hug her before she changes her mind," Fang said.

He shot and was hugging me in about 2 seconds.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!"

He kissed my cheek like, a thousand times!

"OK OK, enough mushy gushy. You know there are rules right?"

"Of course."

"Number1: No kissing."

"Got it."

"Number2: I don't know. I'll probably think of something later and add it."

"OK."

"When is she coming over?"

"Tomorrow. Her Mom's bringing her. I think she's staying...."

"Her Mom?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. This is the last thing I need right now. To deal with more humans. Ryan and Chasity know about the whole wing thing. Not Bryan yet. But this means we have to hide our wings which some of us let go free while we're in the house. But dealing with a _normal_ mom? I wonder what she thinks of us? Why do I care what she thinks of us? When have I ever cared? But one thing I know is that this house can't be seen by others as it is now.

"Well, you might wanna start cleaning your room. This house is hit."

"K." He ran off. I turned to Fang.

"Don't worry about it," he told me.

"I know, I know..."  
I guess we'll see what happens.....

(Awesome Unsichtbare Linie!!!!!!)(Awesome Invisible Line in German)

Later on that night when everyone was home, the Flock had a little meeting. About Evan's date of course.

"I told you Evan had a girlfriend," Char said. Evan turned slightly pink and glared at her.

"Do _they _have to be here while Juay's here?" Evan asked me.

"Of course we do!" They said at the same time. How do they do that?!

"We have to meet haw! (her)"

"No, you really don't...."

"I can take them and Shiloh to the Zoo or something." Fang suggested.

"No, you are not leaving me here alone with a real _Mom_. She probably wants to meet you anyway to make sure you're not a rapist or something...."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds when the word "Rapist" was said. And more surprisingly by me. It made me immediately think of Aiden. I quickly snapped out of it.

"We can take them to the Zoo." Gazzy said. I nodded.

"Okay, so Ev, is your room clean?"

He nodded.

"Is everybody's room clean?" I got a round of "Yeah's" and head nods.

"OK then. What time's she coming, Ev?"

"Like, 5 when her Mom gets off."

"Cool."

We watched a movie then headed for bed. Hopefully I'll be able to wake the kids tomorrow morning. You know when a kid doesn't come to school, they leave you a message? I listened to it earlier. It said,

"Hi, This is Mrs. Shepard. I was just calling to ask why, Evan Ride, Charlotte Ride, and Jamie Ride weren't in any classes today. Thank you. Have a nice day!"

A least we'll know if they skip school....


	21. Blond Hair Blue Eyes

Max POV

When I woke up around, 6:00 to get the kids ready, I found that that was not necessary. Because they were all in here! In my bed! Jamie had her head rested against Fang's back with her feet on my back, sucking her thumb. Charlotte was under Jamie's legs on her back. Evan laying across the end of the bed. What is this?!

I found my arm and shook Fang. Well, more like lightly smacked his head to wake him up. His eyes snapped open.

"What's going on?" I whispered. He looked back to see Jamie. He shrugged as best he could with all the_ kids _around him. I rolled over and sat up which made Jamie's leg fall on Charlotte's back waking her up. Fang rolled over so Jamie's head was now in his lap, thumb still in her mouth, but she was awake. He lightly kicked Evan to wake him up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked.

"There was this creepy knocking on the wall and it scared us so we came in here."

"What _knocking_ sound?"

"It was coming out of Uncle Gazzy and Chasity's room."

WHAT?!

"Okay, start getting dressed. I'll see what's up. Ev you can use our bathroom because we're already behind schedule."

I got up and started towards Gazzy and Chasity's room. I thought we talked about _responsibly_ sleeping in the same room. I guess that didn't last too long. Gazzy opened the door after I knocked. His hair all over his head. And more than usual. In the summer, all the guys sleep without a shirt, so I wasn't surprised about that. What did surprise me was that he was only his only in his boxers and had a smile on his face.

"Sup, Max?" he said. Oh, did I mention he's the same height as me, now? Grr!

"Oh nothing. I just woke up with all my kids in my bed. Saying some kind of knocking sound scared them through the night, so they came in with us."

He kept a blank face, but I could see through it. All those years of lying to people right in their face without them knowing it, has at least told me when the Flock is lying and when they are not.

"Oh. I wonder what it was...."

"They said it came from your room."

Pause....

"Chas? Did you hear knocking last night?" he turned and asked her.

"Other than the be-- No! No! Of course I didn't hear any _knocking _last night, baby. What are you, crazy?"

He turned back to me.

"See? No knocking here!"

"I heard the first part of her sentence, Gazzy."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You got me."

"I thought we talked about this!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I saw Chasity laying in bed reading a book, fully clothed, trying to act normal.

"Hi M-Max," She stuttered.

"She knows, Chas. She knows everything." Gazzy told her.

"Sorry,"

"Guys! What happened to sleeping here, _responsibly?_"

They both shrugged. I sighed.

"You and Fang did it. In _Dr. Martinez's house._ What's so wrong with us doing it here?"

"Because, Gazzy, we can't fit any other people in this house. That's one of the reasons we had to get rid of Aiden-"

I choked on his name.

"You think we didn't use protection?"

"Sometimes that doesn't work."

"I've been on the pill for months now..." Chasity added in a small voice.

"See? Nothing could have happened. Do you feel pregnant Chas?"

"No....?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, Max! Jeez..."

"Whatever! Just....try not to break the walls or wake up my children. _Thank you!"_

"Done,"

I turned on my heel and walked out. Ew...so ew....I went downstairs to the kitchen to see what Iggy was cooking.

"Morning Max,"

"Sup Iggy," I stood next to him as he put the bacon on the skillet. I really really really wish I could cook. I guess it's just not my thing. But Iggy's so good at it!

"Is there a special reason you're breathing down my neck while I cook?" he asked me.

"Nope. Sorry."

Just then, the phone rang. Who calls _us_ this early in the morning?! I went to where it was hanging on the wall and answered.

"Yo,"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Ride?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hi, this is Mrs. Woods, Julianna's mother."

"Oh. Hi,"

"How are you this morning?"

"Um, I'm fine. You?" This lady was so polite! Too bad I never learned phone etiquette....

"I'm just swell. So you've approved of Evan's and my daughter's play date?"

"Yeah, I've got no problem with it."

"Oh okay. I'll be bringing her around five when I leave work. I'm on my way now, sorry for calling you so early."

"It's okay. And that's fine."

"Delightful! What should she bring?"

"What should she bring?" Fang came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes. A swimsuit, money, food....?"

"Oh. Well I guess a swimsuit. We have a indoor/outdoor pool. I don't think she needs money. We weren't planning on going anywhere."

"Great. And would it be okay if I stayed for a few minutes? Just to make sure, you know, she's safe and comfortable?"

"Sure, we don't care."

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you!"

"Uh, you too. Bye,"

"Goodbye,"

All in all, she sounds like a really nice lady. Very educated. Or snobby. Which ever one works. She didn't seem to mind my loss of manners either. Fang asked who that was. I told him Julianna's mom. He nodded. I called to Eva and twins. They need to come and eat before they miss the bus.

When Evan came down he had the brightest smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair.

"Like you don't already know,"

the twins came flying (literally) down the stairs soon after.

"Hey! Put those away in the house. Flying is for outdoors only,"

"Okay," This saying things simultaneously is going drive me nuts.

We all ate breakfast and they headed for the bus stop. I decided to give the girls a treat and go shopping with them. Kill me!

(awesome INVISIBLE line!!!!!)

Since the mall is the LAST place I want to go ever in my life ever again, we're just flying to different stores. Like Old Navy. I keep absentmindedly clinging to their arms, thinking HE's gonna pop up somewhere and rape me again. I keep looking in every direction. Not really looking at the clothes. It's sad because that's what I came here for. I saw this dude with blond hair and blue eyes walk toward me. He looked just like HIM. I grabbed Nudge's arm and briskly walked away.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy....he looked like....."

"Shh, it's okay. We can leave now. Ella! Angel! Let's go!" They came over and Angel took my other hand. Still my sweet little girl. I smiled at her and we left, finding a clearing then jumping into the air.

But that face never got out of my head. All I could think about was HIM, Aiden, and that boy at Old Navy as we flew. Two of those images were mixing together.....


	22. The Notebook

**There was quite a lot of talking in that one.....I would say that chapter was cliffhanger but I'm writing this chapter immediately after, so I don't think it counts. Whatever! But moving on....Enjoy!**

Max POV

The guy looked just like Aiden. And I know he grows really fast but....that guy looked about 16. Aiden would be five. That couldn't be him. Could it? No, no, he's at the School. Or supposed to be....

Maybe they let him out, but for a good reason. Like to get rid of me.

Okay now I just sound crazy. They wouldn't do that. HE told me they only wanted to experiment on him. Which is still bad but....Oh, I don't know. I need to forget this right now Evan can have a good time with Julianna.   
The day was pretty much uneventful up until Julianna came.

Of course Ev came running down the steps to try and answer it. I don't see how. He was all the way in the game room! Fang got it before him. When he opened the door, there was this little girl, very short, dark red hair, hazel eyes, a purple graphic tee on with jeans and high top purple sneakers.

"Hi," Mrs. Woods said. She had dark red hair too, looked a little middle aged. Dressed very nicely. Preppy. It's obvious they have mad money.

"Hey," Fang said.

Evan ran up and kinda pushed him out of the way saying,

"Hey Juay! Hi Mrs. Woods,"

"Hey Evy!" Julianna said.

"Hello. You two must be his older siblings?" Not quite...

"No, I'm Max or _Mrs. Ride_ as you called me. This is my husband, F-Nick."

"Oh! I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay. Come on in,"

Fang held the door open as they walked in. Evan waited by his side until Julianna walked through and was right at her side.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Ride,"

"Please, call me Max. You too, Julianna," I told her .She smiled and nodded.

Gazzy walked down the steps carrying Shiloh, the twins holding Chasity's hands.

"OMG! Evy, is this her?" they said at the same time. Ugh....

Ev smacked his forehead with his palm. They let go of Chasity's hands and ran the rest of the way down.

"Hi!" they said to her.

"Uh, hi! I'm Julianna," she held out her hands to them.

"I'm Jamie,"

"I'm Charlotte," We put sunglasses over both their eyes so no one could see that Charlotte's were closed. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you,"

"These are my sisters," Evan said. Mrs. Woods looked just plain shocked.

"You no say me!" Shiloh said.

"Oh yeah, and that's my cousin, Shiloh."

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't touch him..." Nice warning....

"So, I guess we'll be leaving now," Chasity said. She shook both Julianna and her Mom's hands before introducing herself.

"I'm Chasity and this is..." she looked at Gazzy.

"Zephyr."

Mrs. Woods nodded to them and they left. Evan took Julianna's hand to lead her on the tour of the house.

"What a wonderful family," Mrs. Woods said.

"Yeah, and that's not even the half of it. All of my brothers and sisters stay with us, with their partners. Evan, the twins and Shiloh are the only kids." I explained as I lead her to sit in a chair. Me and Fang sat on the couch. I guess this is how you talk to people.

"Is Shiloh Chasity and Zephyr's child? They look very very young....no offense."

"No, they're taking them out the house. Evan didn't want them to embarrass him."

"Oh, I see."

"Shiloh's parents are on the back porch. They're about our age." I gestured to me and Fang.

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you and Mr. Ride?"

"Nick," Fang corrected.

"I'm sorry, Nick?"

"We're 25," I told her kind of self consciously.

"Ah, I see,"

I nodded.

We made small talk for a while, just random stuff. Fang stayed quiet, of course. She's a really nice lady, just not what we're used to. Normal people. The more she talked the more I realized how similar Julianna and Evan were. She said she's very quiet and barely talks to anyone but her and well, Evan. It's kind of funny. When she got ready to leave and felt that our house was safe for her, she gave us the bag with her swimsuit and left.

I went upstairs to find them in the game room on Guitar Hero. Julianna was winning!

"You're actually winning, Julianna?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Evy, I thought you said you were awesome at this game?"

He fake glared at her and tried his best to catch up.

"Did you show her the rest of the house?" Fang asked.

"We went to my room, peeked in everybody else's rooms, then came here. She wanted to play,"

"When you're done, find your uncle and ask him to make you guys dinner."

"K,"

I through her bag on the couch and walked over to our room.

Evan POV

Oh, this is so awesome. Even though she's beating me, I don't really care. I'm having so much fun. To be honest, most of the reason why I keep losing is because I keep looking over at her. She's just so pretty. And once she walked in I smelled that peach flavored lip gloss. And man, was it attractive!

"Evy, it's no fun, if you're not even trying!" she told me.

"I am...."

"No you're not, silly!"

"How was I supposed to know you were so good at this game?"

She shrugged. After like, 10 minutes I told her I was tired of this game.

"You mean tired of losing?" she smiled. I lost my balance for a second.

"Whatever!" I tried to hide my smile as much as possible. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Why do you try to stop yourself from smiling?"

Way to switch topics....

"Um, that wasn't the question."

"But I'm asking you one. Why do you hide your smile? I'm sure it looks nice on you,"

"It's....because I lost a tooth and don't like people to see it," I lied. It made me feel bad for some reason. Even though I did lose a tooth, a couple actually, but that's not the reason I don't smile.

"Which tooth did you lose?" she said excitedly.

I pointed to the two on the side, the ones that kinda looks like fangs. My dad says when my teeth grew in they were the first two, so they'd probably the first two to come out.

"That's not so bad, Evy. You actually look cute being a snag-a-tooth."

Whoa, did she just call me cute?! I felt a blush coming on, but I stopped it. She thinks I'm cute! Yes!

I grinned my half smile or whatever you wanna call it. I asked again if she wanted to watch a movie and she said yes. I took her downstairs to where all the DVDs were under our big plasma screen. I never thought we had that many, but Juay looked amazed.

"Ooh! You have 'The Notebook'! Can we watch that?" she begged. I grimaced.

"i saw with my sisters and my mom and aunts when I was younger. It's a chick flick."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" She gave Bambi eyes, AND a pouty face. How am I supposed to resist that?

"Fine,"

"Yay!"

I put the movie in but told her I'll start it when I get back. I'm going to make popcorn.

This would be so much easier if the microwave wasn't so high up. Since everybody's so tall, they had the microwave built in higher. But I can't reach it!

I threw the popcorn bag on the counter and snapped my wings out really quick. I only need to hover for like 5 seconds then five more seconds when it comes out. Hopefully, no one-

"Ev!" I heard my Mom whisper-yell. Crap! I'm caught.

"Hm?"

"Put those away! What did I tell you?"

"I can't reach the microwave and I trying to make popcorn!"

"Then you should've come get me or your Dad."

I slowly descended the few inches I lifted from the ground and closed my wings. My mom finished the popcorn for me, which made me super mad. I glared at her the whole time. I wanted to get it myself! I _could _have gotten it myself if _she _didn't come in.

"Here," she handed me the popcorn filled bowl.

"Thanks," I growled under my breath. I knew she was rolling her eyes when I walked away.

I pressed play on the DVD player before flopping down on the couch next to her. It was still light outside, so no lights were on.

As I was eating she kept staring at me. At school I just eat one lunch like a normal kid, but when I get home I always eat more. But she barely touched any! Half the bowl was gone and the movie just started.

"Wants some?" I said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Uh, I _was _gonna get some but you seem hungry."I shook my head.

"This is how I eat all the time. I just don't eat like this in school,"

She nodded her and I allowed her a handful of our snack. A little while later I heard Uncle Iggy coming downstairs.

"Ev?" he asked me slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys watching 'The Notebook'?"

Pause....

"Uh.....yeah......"

He busted out in loud guffaws. I didn't really think it was that funny.

"Hey Nick!" he called to my Dad. No no no no no no......

"What?"

"Julianna talked Evan into watching 'The Notebook'!" he laughed.

I put my hand over my face. Dad was coming down the steps. I turned around. He was leaning over the rail, smiling his smile.

"Dude, you're watching that _again?_" I didn't answer, just looked at him. Well, glared.

"We tried to talk him out of it the last time! Now he actually _likes_ it!" Uncle Ig.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to the movie. But not before I saw my dad go back upstairs shaking his head, grinning. He's so gonna get it later.

"If you want, we can watch a different movie...." Juay whispered. I looked at her, she looked a little sorry for me.

"No no, it's fine. They're always teasing me about something. They'll get it later. Trust me," An evil smile spread across my face. She smiled back and we watched the rest of the movie in peace.


	23. How Sweet

**EVERYBODY GO OUT AND BUY THE BOOK, CRASH INTO ME BY ALBERT BORRIS. SERIOUS AMAZINGNESS. YOU MUST READ. LOOK IT UP TO READ THE SUMMARY.**

**In other words, I hope you all enjoy the Evianna or whatever you want to call them. _EVAN IS 10 YEARS OLD._ I'm trying to see how I want to organize the rest of this story from here on out. I'm also trying to get more REVIEWS than Viva La Vida Loca 1, which has 144 and this story at the moment has 132. I think I can do it! But moving on....**

Evan POV

When that terrible terrible movie was over....

Okay, so it wasn't that terrible...I kinda liked it this time.....

NO. Forget I just put that. When the TERRIBLE movie was over, it was kinda late. We didn't have time to go swimming, so we just chilled in my room until her mom came. I had so much fun I can't even explain it. We listened to m music, played cards, all kinds of stuff. An there was kissing, as my mom said. Even though I would have really liked to taste that peach scented lip gloss....

The doorbell rang and neither of us moved. I heard my mom go downstairs to answer it. My time with Juay with was over.

"I had so much fun, Evy."

"Me too,"

"Maybe I can come back over one day. Or you can come to my house."

I nodded and grinned. I liked that idea.

She grabbed her bag and we walked down when my mom called us. I really didn't want her to go. I had so much fun! And her just being here made everything even funner if that's a word.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Mrs. Woods asked her.

"Yeah! We had a lot of fun." I liked the sound of "We".

"Thank you for having her, Max." she was talking to my mom now.

"Yup. Any time."

They left and I waved to her before Mom closed the closed the door. I full out smiling now and I flopped on my back on the couch, sighing happily.

"Sounds like you had a good time," she said.

I didn't even have to answer. I went through our entire evening in my head then remember that I have to get revenge on Dad and Uncle Iggy.

"Hey, Mom? Where's Dad and Uncle Iggy?"

"Probably hiding from you," she laughed.

I got up and started searching around the house. I even went outside. It's kinda like when we were playing hide and seek the other day. Except they weren't hiding. Just trying to be inconspicuous. My Dad could be that better than anyone.

But I could sneak up on him.

I put palms flat on the wall and started to climb up. Haha I'm like Spider Man! My bedroom is still decorated like that. Except my bed spread is all black and the posters and stuff are still up.

Back to the plan. When my dad comes out of whatever room he's in, sees I'm not in the hall and reveals himself, I'll jump down in front of him, and freeze his hand solid! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!

I know what you're wondering. "Evan, if you freeze his hand, it won't be able to come back to life!"

Wrong. He'll be fine. After it melts in like, 2 days. The only other way he can melt it is by putting his hand in the microwave (which wouldn't be a good idea since they heat things from the inside out,) or put his hand over the open fire of the stove. But then he might keep his hand in there for too long and toast it. I don't think that's quite safe either.

I see Dad walk out of him and Mom's room. Surprisingly not invisible. I crawl in front of him, jump down, put my palm towards his hand and,

BOOM.

His hand's frozen.

"Evan what the f-"

"Language," I warned him.

"What was that for?"

"Teasing me about the movie." I turned and started on my hunt for Uncle Iggy. When I passed the front door, it opened, and I thought it was him, but it was just Uncle Gazzy and Chasity with Shiloh and my sisters.

"How was your date, Evy?" they asked me.

"Fine," I said quickly and continued searching for my pyro uncle. I figured he might be outside doing something with a bomb, with sounds so fun, but I'm on a mission. Just as I thought, he's out here.

But I have to be creative with him. He still has super hearing, even though he can see. I snapped open my wings and hovered over to him, beating my wings slowly so he can't hear.

I've also decided that freezing one of his hands is a bad idea because then he can't cook. So instead, I'll....

Max POV

I'm in the kitchen eating a sandwich, chips, and juice, when Fang walks in with a hand behind his back.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey," he mumbles. He sounds a little angry and/or upset. He sits down next to me, keeping one hand under the table.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" I ask him.

"Uh, yeaaaaaaah...."

"What's wrong with it?"

He slowly lifts his hand on to the table.

It's BLUE. And not moving. Last time I checked, his hand wasn't freaking blue!

"What the hell happened?!"

"Your son decided to freeze my hand because I was teasing him for watching The Notebook again."

I gaped. This is unbelievable.

"Evan." I say.

He nods.

"Froze." He nods again.

"Your hand."

One last nod.

I bust out laughing uncontrollably. Tears form in my eyes. This is hilarious! I hold my stomach because it's starting to cramp from laughing so hard! Oh my God, this is the laugh of the day!

He glares at me, and I laugh harder. I can't help it. I've repeatedly told Fang to not tease Evan about stuff or he's gonna pay for it later. Now, he's paying for it. Hahahahahahahaha!

"You brought this on yourself, buddy." I tell him through laughs. He rolls his eyes.

Then Iggy walked in with what looked like, smoke trailing behind him. He looked really pissed off.

"What's wrong, Ig?" I asked him.

"Evan."

"What did he do?" I smiled.

"Set my ass on fire,"

I was too busy laughing again to comment on his language. This was just too good!

"Are you kidding me?!" I couldn't stop laughing! I'm gonna have to high five Evan when I see him.

Iggy mumbled something I couldn't understand and started on dinner. Evan walked in soon with his sisters, all of them laughing at Iggy and Fang. Then Nudge, Ryan, Angel, Gazzy, and Chasity walked in and sat down. We just talked until dinner was ready, then all you could hear (other than Nudge) were forks hitting the plates.

LATER THAT NIGHT....

After all the kids got baths and I put them to bed, I walked over to my own room and awkwardly cuddled up next to Fang. He tried to wrap his arm around my waist, but I didn't let him.

"Nope. You are so not touching with your frozen hand, Frosty," I told him.

"I think I'm gonna put it over the stove..." He said, starting to climb out.

"You do that..."

10 MINUTES LATER

Fang walked back in. I was almost asleep until he came bursting through the door, with an angry/pained expression on his face.

"Didn't work?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it worked alright."

Turns out he left he hand over the stove too long and burned his palm. You could the flesh and redness. It was kinda gross, but we'd seen worse.

"Ooh," I got up, took his hand and lead him to the bathroom where all the bandages were. I turned on the cold water and put his hand in it. He hissed in pain, but didn't move it. After that, I gently patted his hand dry and wrapped the gauze around it.

"Wanna call my mom tomorrow so she can check it?" I asked him. Of course he said no.

He kissed my cheek as we walked out and said,

"Thank you,"

I smiled and we went to our room. This time, since his hand wasn't frozen solid, I let him wrap his arm around me. Since I let him do it, of course he took it too far and bit my shoulder. I'm guessing it's because I didn't let him before.

Soon I drifted off to sleep.

"How. Sweet."

As soon as I heard that, I cringed, remembering the voice.


	24. Mom

**This is the chapter I've been waiting for!!!! OMG!! Bring on the drama and amazingness!!!!**

Max POV!!!!

_As soon as I heard that, I cringed remembering the voice...._

Why is he here?! Why can't he just leave me alone!!! I grabbed Fang's arm and sat up, looking at the closest thing to the devil I've ever seen.

"Why are you here, Omega? How did you even get in here? Why can't you just leave. Me. Alone?!" I whispered.

"Omega? Ha. That's funny. I thought you'd never forget me, _Mom_."

**Haha Cliffhanger!!! And I'm not gonna update until like, 12 o clock tomorrow!!! (In the United States....Pacific Standard time....I think lol) Sorry it was so short!!!! **


	25. Expiration Date

**OK, so I got the time zone wrong, of course. LOL! I said Pacific when I'm in Ohio and the time is Eastern haha! So yeah....I'm really excited to write this!! This is part of the super amazing plot I was talking about before....Hope you like it!!!!**

Max POV

"_Aiden?" _I whispered. Fang stiffened.

"In the flash," he replied.

Oh. My. God. Why isn't he in the School?! How did he get in here? I am so confused and happy and weirded out, and....I just don't know what to say.

"At first I didn't know why you ran away from me in the store...." he continued.

Fang looked at me with an expression asking why I didn't tell him. I didn't want to worry him.

"Hurt my feelings a lot. But then, you've hurt my feelings much worse so it wasn't so bad."

I gulped.

"So I followed you back to here. The house I was _born _in. But since I scared you so much earlier, I didn't want to traumatize you. Funny how I care about you when you didn't give a _shit _about me."

"Aid-" I started, but he cut me off. He looks exactly like he did at the store.

"No, this is my time to talk. Since you never cared about how much I had to say when I was baby. All that crying for you..." he shook his head angrily. The guilt is overpowering me, yet again. I wonder if he knows how he even came to be. But if he did, would he forgive me for what I did? I sat up straighter, Fang too.

"You didn't listen to me. You ignored me, and left me with that _bastard_ that I had to look at everyday up until now. The person I'm supposed to call _Dad, _refuse to." He took a deep breath. I have so many questions, but like he said, this is his time to talk since I wouldn't listen.

"You're probably wondering why I remember all this. But in case you _forgot_, I'm only five right now. And I look like a freaking 16 year old because you decided to mix DNA with that useless--" he took another deep breath. "I said I wasn't gonna talk about him..." he mumbled to himself.

"Anyways, you let him carry me out of this house, crying your name and didn't say anything other than,

_'_Your name is Aiden. I'm your Mom, Max. Don't forget me, got it?' And I just giggled, not knowing what about to happen. But I'll tell you something, _Mom,_" he said harshly.

"I. Never. Forgot you.

"Ever. I thought about you every day knowing, just knowing that you would come back and get me. That you'd save me. And I got to look at these everyday--" he unfurled his wings, a cream color with light tan feathers peeking through "--to have as my own little piece of you. You were everything to me, until one day came and I knew you weren't coming back. You were gonna let me rot in that place. To get beaten everyday and get my stamina and resistance checked everyday, with only two people in the world who cared if I lived or died. Jeb and Ari."

My eyes widened. More confusion.

"When I got to the School, Jeb immediately took me into his care. Ari was right by his side. I kind of think of Ari as my hero...." He got this much happier look on his face. Like he was right there with Ari.

"He told me that he'd been through it all. Rejection from his parent, all the tests...he told me to just hang in there. He took care of me and my injuries when I got hurt. Him and Jeb were better parents than you and Omega."

I flinched but stayed cool. I wonder why Ari never told me he was taking such good care of Aiden. I asked for no more updates, that's why. Because it gave me more guilt. I was being selfish.

"Even though you hurt me more than anyone, any Eraser, and Flyboy, I didn't come here to throw my anger and my story at you. I came here to ask you questions. Like why you did it in the first place."

He looked at me pointedly.

"I had no choice." I answered simply, tears starting to come.

"Bullshit."

I looked up at him.

"No, I had no choice. Did he even tell you why you exist?"

"All he told me was that you were a whore and didn't want me."

I heard Fang take a deep breath and clench his hands.

"That's not true." I said firmly.

"How am I supposed to believe that? You're in bed with a guy right now!"

"No, no, no. He _raped_ me. I didn't want to do anything with him but....he's so strong. The only reason I won that fight with him back in Germany was because I found his weakness and could kick his ass because of that. Who knows what they could have updated him with? He's like a brick wall. It was terrible. I didn't have a chance against him. He raped me, to make you. Once you were born, he was gonna come get you and take you to the School. I had no choice!"

I was crying now.

"You could have not given me to him."

"Trust me, we thought about that. We thought about going to save you, all of that. But we knew Omega could take us all out by himself if he tried. We had to let you go. And I'll tell you the truth, at first I was completely disgusted with you. You looked so much like HIM. It was like none of me was in you. But then, just as he took you away, I knew I shouldn't do it, and it was too late. I could have hid you....all different types of stuff. But I had just been raped, for goodness sake! I was terrified of him!"

He looked down, contemplating this. Fang wrapped an arm around me. Not the burned one.

"I guess I get where you're coming from...." he whispered.

"Do you?"

"I mean," he lowered his hand and lifted the _entire_ bed. With us in it.

"look how strong I am. I can't imagine how strong he is."

I nodded. He sat us back down and sat on the corner of the bed, kind of far away from us. He put his thumb in his mouth. He's very smart and mature, but he's still five years old.

"Why did you name me?" he asked.

"Because I knew when you got to the School your name would be numbers and letters. Every kid deserves a real name."

He nodded. There was a slight pause. My tears had time to stop. He was thinking. Me too. Never did I think this would happen, but it did. All that time I was thinking about him, worrying. I knew he wouldn't be fine. But I never thought I see him again.

"Did you ever......love me?"

I laughed.

"_Of course_ I loved you! Still do."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Hm. Omega never loved me. I was always just an experiment. Even to him. The only parently thing he ever told me...." he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

He bit his lip.

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Please?"

He sighed.

"The last thing he told me before I left was....'I'm asking you this as your father. Go kill your mother.'"

Fang stiffened and clenched his hands again. I gasped.

"He told you that?"

"Yup."

"Are....are you gonna, you know, do it?"

He firmly shook his head no.

"I always knew my Dad was liar. But it's like, when he told that about you, how you were a whore and stuff? I only believed it because I had nothing to support the fact you weren't and you wanted me. I only had what he told me about you and what I remember. And what I remember wasn't too nice...."

I nodded.

"But now I know what you're really like and what really happened. And instead of killing you, I can kill him instead."

He got a bright smile on his face.

"I like this guy," Fang said.

"Um, you sure you wanna do that, Aiden? I mean..."

"You hate him don't you?"

"Yeah...."

"Well I do too. And from what I see, so does you're boyfriend here."

"Yeah, he does. And he's not my boyfriend. He's my _husband _and the awesome guy who would have been your father if you stayed."

".....oh......"

"So you wanna help me kill him?" Aiden asked Fang.

"I'm in."

"That may not be necessary," Jeb said walking in through the bedroom door. How are all these people getting in my house?! Do we need to bump up security....?

"I used my key, Max," he told me.

"Oh."

"Jeb!" Aiden got up and hugged him.

"Hello, Aiden. Get the answers you wanted?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now about Omega...."

"This dude's gonna help me kill him!" he said pointing to Fang.

"That's Fang. And like I said, that might not be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because Omega's expiration date is coming up soon."

We all sighed in relief except Jeb.

"The only problem is....So is Aiden's."

"What?!" he said. Jeb nodded.

"The same day, for some reason. We can stop it, but we'd have to stop both. There's no way to stop one date and not the other when they're on the same day. But since Omega's not an Eraser like Ari was or a Human-Avian hybrid, he won't just turn into a human. He will actually die. Both of you."


	26. The Plan is Set

**Just to let you guys know, I'm writing this while my hand is bleeding. I may be 14 years old, but I can never seem to properly use a pair of scissors. Sigh. Just thought I'd let ya know. Back to the story....**

Max POV

My brain is throbbing right now. First, my long lost son comes back, then he tells me he was sent to kill me but isn't going to, then my "Father" comes in and tells me the evil douchebag who is my long lost son's father's expiration date is coming up soon, along with his. You may or may not have understood what I just said, but to let you know, it's nearly four in the morning. You people know I'm not a morning person, so I just wanna flop down on my bed and talk about this tomorrow when my brain is fully working.

"So I'm gonna die?!" Aiden yelled.

Jeb nodded slowly.

"But I'm only five! I haven't done anything yet! I'm just meeting my mother for Christ's sake!"

"I know, I know,"

He breathed out and sat back on the corner of the bed, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm too young to die...." he cried.

"You're not going to." I said firmly. "I'm not letting that happen."

Plan, plan, need a plan. I think if the whole flock goes against Omega, we can beat him. And since Iggy can see now, he'll be an even bigger threat. But we'd have to take the kids to Mom's house. Or not....

Charlotte! She can knock him out, Fang and Aiden beat him back to consciousness, then beat him back _out_ of consciousness. Only problem is, I don't want her anywhere near Omega. _I _don't want to be near Omega.

Letting him die easily without any work on our part by expiration date is out of the question. I can't let Aiden die this fast.

"Stop both dates," I tell Jeb.

"Max--"

"No. Stop. Both. Dates. I _will not_ let Aiden go out like this. If Iggy's up to it, he can help us get rid of Omega. Does he know his expiration date is soon?"

"Yes."

"Then he should already be prepared for death. Just a more painful way."

The plan is set.

(Dramatic Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!! 0.o)

When I woke up, it felt like my head weighed a thousand pounds. I slowly peeled my eyes open to see Fang looking at me.

"What?" I rasped.

He shook his head. What was that about?

"Where's Aiden?" I asked. He pointed to the floor on my side of the bed. And sure enough, there he was, sleeping like a five year old in a 16 year old's body. He had his thumb in his mouth, curled into a little ball. I smiled.

When Fang and I got up to get the kids ready for school, I shook Aiden and told him he could get in the bed. He hugged me and said he loved me which completely caught me off guard, but I returned it.

I woke the twins while Fang got Ev. Ev went to our bathroom again while the twins used the one down the hall.

"Uh.....Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a strange teenage boy in your bed....?"

"Oh. That's Aiden."

His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth dropped to the floor..

"Aiden?!"

We nodded.

"But—he--he's supposed to five!"

"His....genes are different. He grows faster. Much faster."

"Can I wake him up?"

"No! No, go get ready for school. You'll see him and Grandpa when you get home."

"Grandpa's here too?!"

"No, he left but he'll back. Go get ready for school!"

After they were all dressed and had breakfast, I went to wake up Aiden. He looked so peaceful. I gently shook his shoulder.

"Aiden,"

"Hm?" he groaned. Light sleeper.

"Time to wake up. Come get some breakfast. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

"Okay,"

I went back downstairs and told everyone else that I had a bit of a surprise.

"What is it? Ooh are we going somewhere?! Like Hawaii again? That was fun. But you know I love surprises so what is it? What is it what is it what is it--" Ryan clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What's the surprise, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Well....." I said, just as Aiden walked in, looking well rested.

"What's HE doing here?" Iggy growled. He thinks it's Omega.

"This....is Aiden."

I heard a round of gasps from the table. Shiloh giggled.

"That can't be him..." Iggy stated.

"I mean, wasn't he only five? And he looks like, 15 or 16. He looks a lot older. OMG I thought it was Omega for a second. Phew." Nudge.

"Yeah, well, he paid me and Fang a little visit last night."

"You might be scarred for life, Aiden," Iggy added.

"Iggy! We were sleeping! Ugh you are so perverted." He snickered and said, "I know,"

"Well, Aiden, you can sit down and eat--" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he rushed to the table, grabbed a plate and dug in. No one said anything because we all remember how much we ate when we first got out of the school. But now is the time to tell the flock of the plan for Omega's demise.

"OK, so there's a few things we need to go over," I announced. Everybody nodded.

"Basically, Aiden wants Omega dead. He's not the only who does either," I said glancing at Fang. He grinned evilly. "Aiden and Omega's expiration dates are on the same day, coming up soon. We can stop them but only both. Not one or the other. So Jeb's gonna stop both dates and Fang and Aiden and I can have Omega all to ourselves to kill him, personally. Who wants to join?"

Everybody's hand went up. Even Ryan and Ella's and they couldn't beat Omega _if they tried._ But I definitely appreciate the support.

"When's the date, so I can take Shy to Dr. M's house. I haven't kicked anyone's ass in a while and kicking HIS, the guy who raped my sister, will definitely be a good warm up."

"That's the thing. We don't know. We're gonna have to trust that Jeb stopped them, and go after Omega ourselves. Wherever he is."

"I-I think when I was there, the sign was written in German...." Aiden whispered.

Germany! Why didn't I think of it! He was in Germany last time, why wouldn't he be there now?!

"Perfect! But....airplanes....." We all shuddered.

"We'll just have to get through it. Omega's time is OVER." I growled.


	27. Flight With no Wings

**OMG! Drama alert! Ah! Back to the story....**

Max POV  
A week later, Evan, Shiloh, Jamie and Charlotte were over my Mom's house with Ella and Ryan and Chasity. She didn't mind at all. She told me to do whatever I had to do which is why I absolutely LOVE my mother.

But as of right now, the Flock plus Aiden were standing with one bag strapped on our backs, side by side, looking at the airport. (Insert fearful shudder here.)

"OK guys, let's do this. Bring on the claustrophobia!" Iggy said sarcastically. I wanted to slap him, but I was little too occupied with the fact that I would be packed into a sardine can for HOURS. I gulped. The last time we got on a plane, I didn't know what it would feel like, but now I do, and trust me. I just might need Valium.

"Max, you'll be fine," Fang whispered.

"Sure...."

Fang grasped my hand and all of us walked into the super crowded airport to get on the super crowded super claustrophobic airplane to take us to freakin _Germany._ As I slowly sat down in the seat, with Fang to my right and Aiden on his right side making me as far away from the window as possible, I began to think of how much satisfaction I would get out of seeing Omega crumpled and dead on the cold, unforgiving ground. I know, harsh right? Well you try getting raped and impregnated by the scum of the Earth.

Not fun.

When I first defeated him way back when, it didn't feel like a real victory. He still beat the crap out of me, and I only won because Jeb helped me find his weakness. I would have died that day, if I didn't find that weakness. And I'm supposed to be Indestructible Invincible Maximum Ride! I don't let creepy German dudes **[No offense Germans! I love Germany!]** get to me! That just doesn't happen! I continued my little internal rant until Fang smacked me on the head, bringing me out of it.

"What?"

He offered me one his headphones from his iPod to share, and since I need to think of something besides the events that will happen when I get off this plane and my claustrophobia, I took one. It might also help me sleep. Unless he plays some metal or screamo or something. People obviously aren't supposed to drift softly to sleep with that.

I put the headphone in my ear and closed my eyes. Fang squeezed my hand, I squeezed back and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Guess what song he was playing.

Yellow, by Coldplay. The perfect song to sleep to. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I heard your internal rant," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and started drifting.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_And they were all yellow_

_I came along I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_oh yeah your skin and bones_

_turn into something beautiful_

_you know, know I love you so_

_you know I love you so_

_I swan across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cuz you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_your skin_

_oh yeah your skin and bones_

_turn into something beautiful_

_you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do...._

(Aww Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!)

I slowly opened my eyes, after my fabulous nap, to find that I was all cozied up next to Fang. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, his head on top of mine, passed out. I looked over and saw Iggy smiling at me.

"What?"

"You both talk in your sleep,"

I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"What did you hear?" I whisper.

"Oh nothing all the could hear."

"What. Did. You. Hear?"

I laughed darkly before he answered,

"Oh Fang, uhn, I love you, unh yeah, uhh--"

"Oh but Fang was like, 'Max, uhhh, Max please-- please uhn Ugh!"

"Iggy! You did not hear that!"

"It's not my fault you were having wet dreams about each other," he snickered. Nudge couldn't hold her laughter anymore and busted out laughing.

"Nudge did that really happen?" she was sitting next to Iggy on his right with Gazzy on his left, by the window.

She shook her head, laughing hysterically.

"No, but I would have DIED laughing if it did. You two both talk though. You say really sweet things." she smiled. I sighed in relief. God, that would have killed me if they really heard that...

"Iggy you are evil. If I could hit you right now, I so would."

Fang shifted and his head drooped, his mouth right by my ear. His breath tickled and I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked.

"His breath tickles," I giggled.

I shifted a bit to get rid of that problem. I couldn't keep giggling until he woke up.

I saw one of the attendants coming down the isle with a tray of food, looking for people who were awake. I checked my cell phone really quick and saw it was about 10:00.

"Chicken or steak, Ma'am?" She asked me.

"Uh, is there a way I can have both?"  
"I'm afraid not,"

"Um, chicken then. And chicken for him too."

"Your boyfriend?" she smiled at me.

"No, actually my husband." I giggled. There's a lot of that going on today. Stupid nerves. She asked Aiden what he wanted which was steak, then handed me mine.

"Oh, well here you are," I pulled down the tray thingy attached to the back of the seat and set both our trays down.

"Thanks," She smiled and walked away. What are we, they cutest couple now? I don't get it! The only PDA we've had is our hands intertwined under the blanket over us. No one can even see that! Is there a sticker on my forehead that says 'I'm in love with the guy sleeping next to me'?

ANYWAY, I figured I might as well wake him up to eat. I turned slightly to shake his shoulder.

"Fang,"

He groaned. "Faaang, there's chicken," I said slowly, shaking him.

"Uhn...."

I laughed.

"Come on, get up. You gotta ea something."

"-ot Hungy," he mumbled. In case you didn't catch that, he said "Not hungry."

"If you don't eat it I will. We don't get seconds,"

He just groaned. Looks like someone doesn't want to wake up.

I leaned to the other side of the isle towards Iggy and whispered,

"Iggy, say all that stuff you said Fang said while he was sleeping,"

"To wake him up?" He said with an evil grin. I nodded my head yes.

"So, Fang," he started loudly. "I heard what you were saying in your sleep."

He groaned again.

"Max, uhh, Maxie please—please uhn, Ugh! Oh--"

"What the fuck, Iggy?" he mumbled waking up. Ha! Got him!

"You were talking in your sleep."

His eyes widened and he turned a good shade of pink.

We all laughed.

"Dude, you're face!" Gazzy gasped.

"Classic!" Nudge said.

I looked up at him and he was death glaring every single one of them.

"Oh, come on, we had to wake you up!"

"Whatever," he looked at the chicken on his tray. "This for me?"

I nodded. He picked up his fork and we both ate.

**Check out the Yellow by ColdPlay! Totally sweet song! Love it!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Knives

Max POV  
A hell of a lot of hours later, we were stupid Germany. Here are a few reasons I hate this place.

This is where I almost DIED.

Fang, Gazzy and Iggy were not with us when we came here. A super depressing time for me.

This is where "Mommy" is. The director, who supposedly came up with my anatomy or whatever.

But all in all, Germany SUCKS. For me, that is. Yet here I am again, getting ready to face probably all these crazy Flyboys and M-Geeks all to get to one prize.

Omega.

But we're not gonna ambush yet. No freakin way, man. I need time to calm myself from the sardine can ride, and because I am extremely tired. We're gonna rent hotel rooms for the night, plan a strategy, then

BOOM.

Omega plus a whole bunch of other stuff that's gonna try and kill us will be dead. Iggy and Gazzy brought tons among tons of bombs. Aiden is just itching to fight the first thing he can get his hands on, Fang has _been _ready to kill this guy, and my foot can't wait to be up somebody's ass. This is gonna be awesome. But one thing is that failure _is not an option._ Ari told me that Germany is the only country left with an Omega and Flyboys and such. All the other Schools are slowly diminishing themselves from loss of interest in such experiments. I think most of this is because of Fang's blog which is still going strong. Wanna see his latest update he did when we were on the plane?

**You Are Reading Fang's Blog!**

**Welcome!**

**You are visitor number: Really? Who cares anymore?**

**Going to Germany to kick Omega's ass. **

**Fly on,**

**Fang**

Very detailed isn't it? Anyways, we're here at the hotel, in me and Fang's room. You can probably guess who chose who for rooms. It's just like the good old days....except they weren't really that good....

Nudge and Angel. Gazzy, Iggy, and Aiden. Me and Fang. (Duh!) We're trying to plan how we're gonna tactfully ambush this place, take it down, and kill Omega. Iggy's suggestion was to blow up half the building, taking any enemies with it, then fight the other half. When I asked him which half, he said,

"The side where you said there were like, a thousand Flyboys charging. If they release those, our plan is out the window."

"Right. I totally knew that."

"Sure."

"So, Nudge and Angel, can you two work together to find the director and lock her up somewhere she can't get out or be found?"

They nodded.

"Nudge you can get us in unnoticed with your whole, metal attracting thing, right?"

"Yup."

"Jeb says he'll meet us here. Meaning in the school, helping us fight. If Omega hasn't shown up yet, we finish whoever's butt we're kicking and go find him. He's the target, but we have a lot of different things that can get in our way. Basically we fight our way to him. Once he's dead, we blow the place up, and head back to the good US of A. Sound good?"

Angel yawned and nodded. We stacked fists (Ah, just like when we were on the run) and headed to bed.

I slipped my pajamas on after a quick shower and hopped in bed. I snuggled up to him. He started kissing my neck making me shiver, but I pushed him back.

"Not tonight. I gotta get pumped up for tomorrow." Then kissed him.

"Fine. But I get you tomorrow night after our victory."

"Deal," I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He kissed my head and whispered,

"Night baby,"

"Night,"

(awesome invisible lime! I mean line!!!! heehee)

MORNING

I woke up to the sun shining down on mine and Fang's faces. It felt so warm, so inviting, calming. I stretched my arms out in front of me, and yawned from a good nights sleep. I felt Fang's arms tighten around my waist.

"Morning, Sunshine," I said.

"Morning, Beautiful," That made me blush. He softly caressed my cheek.

"God I love when you blush," he breathed.

"Yeah yeah, well I don't," I chuckled.

I got up and knocked on the door connecting Iggy, Gazzy and Aiden's room with ours.

"Yo?" I heard Gazzy answer.

"You guys up?"

"Yeah,"

"K."

I went out the door and across the hall to knock on the girls' room.

"Yeah?" Nudge mumbled sleepily. I chuckled.

"You guys up?"

"Ugh, yeah."

I said okay and went back into my room to get dressed. Something easy to fight in. Cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and my old combat boots. I tied my hair in bun. Fang got dressed too in a black shirt, black pants, and his combat boots.

Soon after we heard a knock on the door and everybody came in. Aiden smiling.

"You ready, Aiden?" I asked him.

"Duh, I've been ready."

"Is everybody ready?"

A round of head nods, and yeahs and yups.

"Let's do this thing."

(DUN DUN DUN. Awesome. Invisible. Line.)

As we slowly approached the gigantic building that is Itex, German branch, I stretched my arms and jumped up down, getting my blood running. My adrenaline up. A black sedan pulled up close behind us. Jeb.

"What's up, Jebby?" I said as he got out. He smiled.

"Hello, Max. I see you're pumped."

"Always am."

He told us that the half of the building with all the Flyboys in it, was the left. Thankfully, Omega was in the right. So, Iggy and Gazzy got their stuff together and we walked right up to the front door. Nudge unlocked it, and to my surprise, there was a secretary!

"Hallo, Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" She said. She couldn't speak English. Great.

"I have no clue what you just said. Angel?"

Angel walked up to her, looked her in the eyes and said,

"Sie haben uns nie...." In a normal voice. I guess that means "You never saw us," **[Which it does. And before the lady said, hello how may I help you]**

The lady stared blankly at a wall until we cautiously walked around her to the left side of the School. No white coats were in sight. I wonder where they are...

Eventually we passed a room that said 'Flyboys charging! Do not disturb!'

Okay you and me both know the sign didn't say that, but Jeb told us that this was the room which meant we were on the right side of the building. Iggy pulled something and Gazzy set something then they said,

"We have about 2 minutes to get the heck out of here or we die."

That really got us moving. We ran to the nearest Exit door and out. Turns out we were in the training field, but it was empty, much to our surprise.

"1 minute..." Iggy muttered. As soon as this bomb went off, it was showtime.

"Get ready guys!" I called.

"5....4....3....2....1....."

BOOM!!!!!!

I heard about a hundred different alarms go off. Debris flew everywhere. People screamed. Fire started. Everything was suddenly hectic. People started running outside and saw us there. The best part was that the Flyboys were take care of. We moved quickly. Down any halls that were left. But the most important thing was we had to stick together. No getting lost, or you might get hurt.

"Guys stick together no matter what!" I called.

We soon made it to where everybody was. And where the rest of the Flyboys were. Omega? No where to be seen. When we ran out to the same field me and Omega fought in, all eyes were on us. I felt this time needed a sarcastic remark.

"Hey guys! How's it going? We were just in the neighborhood...."

"Maximum Ride, what _are_ you doing here?" The director snapped.

"Crashing this party," I said.

It looked like they were having another important meeting with all the experiments there, looking for people who want to buy them. I saw tons of whitecoats from different countries.

"Get them," she ordered the remaining Flyboys. We all got in fight stances. Let the ass kicking begin.

I saw three come at me and I went with flow. Starting with a punch to it's face, a kick to another ones face, and a punch in the rib for another. I didn't want to take them out too fast. I wanna warm myself up before I really get into it. I couldn't focus on everybody else fighting, but I knew they had themselves covered. A couple punches later, like, three or four, I moved on to some different Flyboys. I could hear the director talking, probably trying to explain the situation. Nice try, lady. I suddenly felt my hair begin tugged back and it was a whitecoat. Really? They think they can fight after all those years of breaking them down? Ha! I punched him in the face and he went tumbling. I allowed myself a chuckled which caused me a punch in my jaw from Mr. Flyboy. Didn't hurt too bad, but he's gonna pay for it. I kicked him in his ribs nice and hard. Even for a robot that had to hurt. He staggered forward and I smashed his nose with my knee, making a satisfying crunch. Yay!

As I fought, I tried to look for Omega at he same time. I know he's here, I can feel it, I just don't know where.

Back to fighting. I threw one last punch, sending the Flyboys flying off. I did a quick 360. Angel was running a bunch of Flyboys together making them collapse. Fang was taking on like, five of them. Iggy and Gazzy were fighting back to back, and since Iggy can see, he was destroying those things. Aiden took a blow to the gut, but recovered quickly and took it down. Nudge was slowly peeling the Flyboy apart since it was made of metal. The sound was horrible, but it worked. Go Nudge! I kept looking around for him, but couldn't find him. That means we have to go looking.

I shouted,

"GUYS! We gotta go searching!" They threw in a last punch. Or two. Or three. Okay they made sure the Flyboy's lights were out before they joined me and we went running through what was left of the building looking for HIM.

"HEY!" I heard a woman shout. The director.

"What? We're busy!" I yelled back.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed. I stopped running and she basically ran into my back.

I turned around to face her.

"Where's Omega?"

"What?!"

"Where's. O-me-ga?" I sounded it out for her. She might a little help understanding.

"I'm not telling you. Is he why you're here?" She panted.

"Yes. Where is he?"

"I can't--" I grabbed her shirt lifting her off the floor.

"WHERE. IS. HE?"

"In training field #3. Down the hall to the left."

"Thank you," I growled and dropped her.

"But Max! Wait!"

"What?!"

"He's....his expiration date is coming."

"I know this."

"Can't you just wait for that?"

"No. We have unfinished business."

I turned on my heel and she grabbed my ankles from the floor.

"What do you want, you crazy bitch?"

"He's more dangerous now. He's guarded by 'M-Geeks'." She put air quotes around my name for those stupid things.

"Thanks for the heads up, weirdo. Now get the hell off me!" I shoved my ankle away from her and started running again thinking of a new plan. M-Geeks = Guns which = Danger. Me no likey guns.

"New plan?" Fang asked as he ran next to me.

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it,"

He rolled his eyes and we kept running until we got to the big doors that said, "Training Room #3"

aka "Omega's in here!"

I took a deep breath.

"Iggy, Gazzy. Anymore bombs?"

"Hell yeah,"

"K. Blow up as many M-Geeks as you can."

"Got it."

"Good. Showtime." My adrenaline was pumping good and hard as I opened that door and saw him. I saw red. It was like in that movie "Kill Bill" where she was getting to fight that girl and that music was playing. I was ready to kill.

"Maxie! What brings you here?"

"Anger, fury, and whole lotta rage, buddy." I growled.

"Aiden? The fuck you doing with her? Thought I told you to finish her?" he said.

"You did. But I learned the truth, asshole."

I didn't even mind his language.

"Hey, you watch your mouth. I'm your Dad. You don't talk to me like that,"

"You never admitted to being my Dad."

"Whatever dude. What do you want, whore?" he said looking at me.

Fang lunged at him and I heard a gun off, but it didn't hit Fang. Right. M-Geeks.

"Iggy, Gazzy, now!"

They went and started fighting the M-Geeks strapping bombs to them. There weren't that many, but when they can shoot, things take a whole other turn.

Then me, Fang and Aiden lunged at him.

But unfortunately as soon as we did, he kicked us all back with his feet. I landed on my shoulder. Ow.

We got right back up and Fang took it this time, punching him like crazy. With one shove, Fang was on the ground. Damn Omega's stronger! This is what the director was trying to tell me. I saw Iggy and Gazzy on the ground unconscious and that's a very very bad thing. But I decided that me and Aiden could take Omega. I gave him a pointed look and he nodded. I started with a roundhouse kick to his throat. He staggered, but grabbed my ankle in the process, twisting it, but Aiden chopped his shoulder before before he could do any damage. When my ankle was back in my control, I punched him in the gut as hard as I absolutely could he huddled over and I kneed him in the face. Classic move. Aiden took it from there. Angel and Nudge were helping Gazzy and Iggy. Fang was getting the M-Geek that knocked them both out.

I saw Aiden hit the floor, with a gash in his leg. From a knife. Hey, now that wasn't fair at all....

"Knives?" I asked him. "You had to sink low enough to knives?"

"Yup!" he said happily and lunged at me with it I moved out of the way, only trip and fall breaking my leg, from a dead Flyboy. That of course left an open target for him.

But he never got to hit that target because Fang grabbed his hair and put a foot against his back pulling. I saw Omega's back bend at an angle that no ones back should have to be bent, and he cried out dropping the knife. Fang kept pulling and I picked up the knife to finish him off. But just as I was about to plunge it into his chest, he rolled out of Fang's embrace, punched him, then caught my wrist twisting it, and pushing the knife into my stomach. I heard a scream, not sure if it was mine, or somebody else's. But I fell to the floor, tasting blood in my mouth. Darkness overwhelmed me and my last thought was,

_God, I hope Fang tears that bastard apart._

Fang POV

Oh God, he stabbed her. I immediately pulled the knife out of Max making me cringe and stabbed him right chest. But even though I knew he was dying in about a minute, I kept punching and kicking him because he deserved so much more. I punched him in the nose, making blood quickly begin to flow. As he dropped to the ground with the knife still in him, I kicked him in the ribs and just it his death more painful, I twisted the knife at the last second. He was squirting blood. And the thing is, I enjoyed seeing it. But Max unconscious on the ground. A giant puddle of blood was forming on her shirt, from where she was stabbed. It made me sick. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to bring that bastard back to life and kill him again. But Max need help and quick.

"IGGY!" I called. He woke up a few minutes ago, fighting off other Flyboys that found us and were still alive.

He came running over and a horrified look came over him as he got closer. I pressed on Max where the blood was coming from. It quickly soaked through my fingers. There was trickle of blood coming from her mouth and last time I checked that was a very very very very bad thing.

"Dude, there's nothing I can do. She's gotta get to a hospital. NOW."

I picked her up, fighting tears the whole time, cuz you know. I don't cry. At all. But this is huge. I can't lose her. I mean she's the whole reason I live everyday. Her and the kids. But even _I _ this is really bad and we've gotta suck it up and get to a hospital.

"Yo, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, we gotta go. Max is bad. Really bad." I choked out that last part. I picked her up and ran out with the Flock's footsteps behind me. I felt Max's pulse. It's barely there. No, no,no...She can't die here, like this. Not in my arms. No, this isn't happening. It can't be.

_Max, Max, please, wake up. Do something. Please..._ I asked in my head maybe she'll respond. I got a blank. Nothing.

"Fang, I can't hear her," Angel said worriedly.

I didn't answer. I just kept running. When we finally got outside, I looked for ny kind of buildings that look like hospitals. Anything. We need to hurry. God, this isn't happening....

"Angel! I need a hospital that's close. See if you can find one in somebody's mind. PLEASE hurry,"

"I got one. Right there,"

She pointed right down the street and there was one. Thank God! I've been saying that a lot. I guess he's the only one who can really help me right now if he exists.

I shot off towards it and busted through the doors.

"Hey! My wife just got stabbed! I need help!" I yelled.

I could see blood at my feet. Max's blood. I swallowed.

"Here!" said a doctor with a thick accent. He came out with a stretcher and I set Max down on it they started rolling her and I was going in there. I don't care what anybody says.

"Sir, she needs surgery. We need you to give her blood, are you the same type?" a woman quickly asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Okay come with me,"

God, please let my baby be okay.....

ONE BLOOD TRANSFUSION LATER

After I gave Max the blood she needed which was like 2 gallons (not really) I was falling all over the place, dizzy. They said I gave a dangerously large amount of blood but I don't care. Iggy gave some too. And Nudge. We didn't volunteer Aiden. But right now, I'm in the waiting room sitting between Nudge and Angel, with my iPod in my ear. We've been here a LONG time. We had to run home to get our stuff because we were staying as long as Max needed to. She didn't leave me alone in the hospital that one time, I'm not leaving her. Ever. But as soon as I turned my iPod I went straight to one song that would probably make me cry which I refuse to do, but it matches the situation and I need something to block out all this German talk.

The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_or the last thing I see you are_

_never coming home_

_never coming home_

_could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_and all the smiles that are ever ever_

_ever..._

_Get the feeling that you'll never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms_

_she dies_

_she dies_

_At the end of the world_

_or the last thing I see you are_

_never coming home _

_never coming home_

_could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_never coming home _

_never coming home_

_could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never catch me..._

_If I fall...._

_If I fall....(Down)_

_At the end of the world!_

_Or the last thing I see you are_

_never coming home_

_never coming home _

_never coming home_

_never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_never coming home _

_never coming home_

_could I? Should I?_

_And all the wound that are ever gonna scar me!_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna...._


	29. Crying

**Okay guys! That was my first time writing a fight scene or whatever so tell me what you think. Remember, no flames! :P I really really tried! Don't hate me if it was bad! Okay, continue.**

Fang POV  
"Mr. Ride?"

I looked up.

"You can come sit with your wife now. She's still unconscious."

I nodded and gestured for the flock to come with me. The doctor lead us down a long white hallway. That antiseptic smell was killing me but I ignored it. We came to room 306. I took a deep breath and walked in.

There, lying on the hospital bed was MY Max. Tubes in her arms, nose...I can't tell you how hard it was to keep a straight face. I can't believe he did this to her. My Max, my baby. I grabbed a chair and scooted it closer to her. I took her hand in mine, looking at our wedding band and her engagement ring. I felt my vision get blurry but I looked at the ceiling, forcing the tears back into my eye sockets.

The doctor told us that she was stabbed in the abdomen, and that the knife was literally centimeters away from hitting an artery. She was CENTIMETERS away from dying. It hit a nerve slightly, but shouldn't be too much of a problem. I leaned my elbows on the edge of the bed and stared at the most important thing to me. Nudge came up and rubbed my back. I looked at her. Her face was streaked with tears. Angel's too. Iggy looked like he was about to lose it. Aiden was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. Gazzy was holding Angel in his arms. I turned my head back to Max. Looking at them crying would only make me worse. I'm exhausted. I kissed Max's hand and laid it down over mine. I rested my head on top of her hand and went to sleep.

(Awesome. Invisible. Line.)

3 DAYS LATER

Still no response from Max. I'm starting to think we're never gonna get one. She's been out for a long long time. I called Dr. M aka Mom and told her what happened. I also told her to stay in America. Not to come here. It might end up being a wasted effort anyway if she's dead. And I don't want Evan and the girls to see their Mom like this. I talked to them and told them Mommy got hurt, but she's gonna be okay, so don't worry. Evan was yelling at me. Like really really yelling. He pissed me off. Here's a little sample...

"Evan calm down, you're not coming to Germany."

"But it's my freakin _Mom! _Have you lost your mind?! Dude, I'm coming up there. I don't care!"

"No, you're not."

"And if I do how are you gonna stop me?! If my Mom got hurt and she's in the freakin hospital I'm coming! You can't stop me!"

"You don't need to be here."

"Dude, fuck that. Grandma Vally let's go."

And he hung up on me.

My stress level before that conversation: IIIIIIIIIIII  
My stress level after that conversation: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

You see my point. He's just as stubborn as Max, maybe _more_. And I know what you're thinking. "Fang! It's his mother! Let him come! Shame on you!"

Well the thing is, if his mother doesn't make it through, I don't want her in a hospital to be the last vision he has of her. I can't let that happen. I know for a fact that Mom isn't going to let Ev come because I said not to, and I hope she respects my decisions as a parent. Maybe, Maybe not.

Back to Max. Her brain activity isn't too high, or as high as they'd like it to be, but they said it's not a problem. They saw the wings and yes, they were freaked but got used to it after a while. Her leg is healing super fast too. That's fine, but she's not conscious and that's what everyone's worried about. She has a huge stitch where her cut is. There's actually a lot of stitches. It looks really creepy because the area around it is this bluish color. I see it when they come to change her bandages. It's not a pretty sight. I haven't eaten in three days either. I haven't left this room at all, only to use the bathroom. But it still counts as not leaving the room because there's a bathroom in here. Where do I sleep, you ask? In that same chair I was in three days ago, holding Max's hand, and never letting go. The rest of the Flock alternate from here to the hotel. They're super worried about Max. Especially Angel. She says she can't hear her thoughts which scares the shit out of me. Even unconscious people have thoughts right? Unless she has her mind block up so no one can hear her pain or her internal rants. I've tried talking to her in my head but all I get is emptiness. There's never an answer. It worries me a lot.

I rest my head back on top of her hand, kissing it. I sigh. I'm here alone at the moment and I really like it. That way, if I start crying like a little wiener, no one will see and/or hear me. I close my eyes and just drift into a haze, where I'm not really asleep or awake.

Evan POV

"Why won't you let me go see my mom?!" I yelled.

"Evan, your father said no, which means, you're not going."

"But he has no reason to say no! There's absolutely no reason I can't see my Mom! Don't you wanna see your own daughter?!"

"Yes, Evan! I do! But if I go, there's no way I'm leaving your sisters here alone!"

"Ryan, Chasity and Auntie Ella are here!"

"And if they get attacked then what will happen?"

"My sister can knock em out with her stupid eyes!"

"My eyes are not stupid!" My sister yelled from upstairs.

"I wanna see my Mom," I said darkly.

"No," Grandma Vally said.

"I wanna see my Mom,"

"Evan, you can't."

"I. Want. To. See. My. MOM!!!!" I yelled the last part with my hands catching fire like the dude in Sky High. It was awesome. But Grandma didn't seem fazed.

"Evan put that out before the smoke detectors go off. Now would your Mom accept this behavior from you?"

"No..." I growled and cooled my hands off.

"Then go up to your room, and stay there until dinner. No TV."

I glared at her for a few minutes until tears formed in my eyes. I turned around and ran up the stairs into my room aka the guest room and cried. It's not fair that my mom is hurt and I can't even go see her. I don't care how far away she is, I wanna be there. Ugh! I'm so gonna kill my Dad for not letting me go when they get home. I heard someone knock on my door.

"What?" My voice shook.

"Aw, don't cry, Evy. It's gonna be okay. Mommy's gonna be okay too. I know it." It's Jamie.

"Whatever. Leave me alone."

I heard her footsteps leave and I sat up, repeatedly punching my pillow. I accidentally froze it. Great. Now I've gotta think of a way to get myself to Germany.

Fang POV

THE NEXT DAY

I felt a twitch! I think....I felt something that definitely wasn't there three days ago. Max's heart had sped up to it's normal rate. It still needed to be smoother, but it was there. Her breathing wasn't as shallow. I know I felt a twitch. I felt something in her body move. I'm paying close attention, trying to see if what I felt would come back again. I really hope it does. That's good news.

I felt something again. I think I should call the nurse. I pressed the bright red button on the side of the bed. She poked her head in.

"What's wrong, Mr. Ride?"

"I think I felt her like, twitch or something."

"Really?" she said coming in and checking Max's pulse, then looking at her brain activity.

"Her brain activity is definitely higher....Maybe she's waking up."

I pressed my hands on her face and whispered,

"Max...Baby, you gotta wake up. Please...."

I felt nothing.

"Max, please. I'll bring you some chocolate chip cookies, I'll carry you everywhere we go, but please just do something so we know you're alive. _Please."_

Nothing. I sighed, frustrated.

"Max, come on, the kids are worried. Do something! Please!" I was getting pretty close to yelling.

I felt the hand holding mine squeeze the tiniest bit and I did something I've never in my life, and never thought I'd do in my life.

CRIED.

Max POV

I twitched my hand the tiniest bit, then I heard somebody burst out crying, saying,

"Oh my God, Max,"

Who's crying? I thought drearily. I felt something heavy on my shoulder and something on my face. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. That was the task. As my body slowly began to connect with itself, I was able to flutter my eyes. But the light was so bright, I closed them again. Someone was still crying on my shoulder. I could feel the hot tears on my gown. The only problem was that the sobs had a deep voice. I mean, I know Iggy has a deep voice but not _that_ deep. Aiden maybe? I don't know. I need to open my eyes. I took in a breath and opened my eyes the slightest.

Turns out the person who's head is on my shoulder and is crying, is FANG.

Whoa. I have NEVER seen FANG CRY ever in my short years of living. I know I was stabbed but is it really that bad?

I tried unsuccessfully to find my voice. All I got out was a strained choking sound. He kept hugging my upper body and crying. This was total and utter shock to me. I tried to find my voice again. This time I got out half of a word. Go me.

"-ang,"

His head snapped up and he looked at me with those dark, beautiful, bloodshot eyes, and smiled a small smile at me. Then he kissed me and kept touching my face. I was enjoying it, but I'm still a little groggy from being, you know, knocked out.

"F-Fang," I rasped.

"Yeah?" he gasped.

I lifted my hand to wipe his tears away. He leaned into my hand and kissed my palm, holding it to his face. He closed his eyes.

"I thought I was gonna lose you," he whispered. I smiled.

"You could never lose me," I told him in my croaky voice. "I'm the Indestructible Invincible Maximum Ride, remember?"

He laughed. Like straight out laughed.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay." he breathed. I chuckled but it hurt like HELL.

I gasped.

"Max, what? What's wrong?"

"I just tried to laugh and it hurt,"

"Here's some pain killers sweetie," the nurse said walking in. Once she put it in the bag thingy attached to my arm, I got sleepy but I've been sleeping for....?

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Three and a half days," He said resting his head on my chest. He never let go of my hand. I rubbed his hair with my free one.

"Wow. I must've needed some beauty sleep," I said. He laughed again.

"Yeah, no duh. You scared the _shit _out of me,"

"Sorry,"

Then I thought of something.

"Is he dead?"

"Omega?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I took care of him. Don't worry about that."

"Where are we?"

"In a hospital in Germany, baby."

"We're still in Germany?"

He nodded against my chest.

"Hm. Where's the flock?"

"In the cafeteria. You might want to go to sleep before they come up and see you awake. Then they might attack you."

"Everybody okay?"

"Max...."

"What?"

"You're in the _hospital_, and you're worrying about everybody else? Max they're fine. You need to worry about keeping yourself together."

I nodded understanding what he meant. The fire that was in my stomach before is gone now, and my eyes are starting to droop, but I don't want to sleep.

"Baby, you gotta sleep," Fang said. His head was right by mine on my pillow.

"I've been sleep for three and a half days, I don't want to go back. Plus, I wanna see your face,"

At that he smiled hugely and kissed me. I don't get how he puts so much passion into his kisses. It drives me crazy.

"God, I love you so much, Max."

"I love you too," I smiled.

A nurse popped her head in smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Ride? There's someone here to see you. He claims he's a legal adult, but I _highly _doubt that. He's also very urgent and impatient to see you."

"Uh....how old does he look?"

"I'd say about 10."

Fang smacked his lips and sighed. All the color drained from his face, and he looked really mad.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You can let him in, nurse." She nodded and walked out then back in, with Evan....

"Ev, what are you doing here?" I whispered in surprise.

"Exactly," Fang growled.

"I needed to see you were alright, Mommy," he walked up on my other side and kissed my cheek. I ruffled his hair.

"Who's here with you?" I asked him.

"Well, ya see.....I kinda got here on my own." He smiled an innocently.

"You came all the way to _Germany _by _yourself?"_ I practically yelled, but couldn't really, because it hurt and I winced at the end. I took a deep breath.

"You're so in trouble...." Fang muttered. He got up and started walking over to Evan, but he came closer and closer to me, grabbing my gown with wide eyes, and a scared expression.

"I just wanted to see my Mom," he said quietly.

"I told you no," Fang said.

"But she's my Mom, why wouldn't you let me see her?" Ev whined

"Because you didn't need to cross _continents, _okay? And the fact that somehow you got here by yourself, doesn't help how much trouble you're already in,"

"Well, I got help...."

"From who?" I asked.

He mumbled something inaudibly.

"What did you say?"

"Auntie Angel...."

I wanted to yell so bad but there's no way I can. It hurts too much.

"Evan! We made a deal!" Angel said coming in from the hallway.

"Well I'm still gonna get in trouble so whatever." Ev brushed it off.

"Angel...." Fang growled.

"Look Fang, let me explain." She took a deep breath. "I disagreed with your decision you made about Evan, simply for the reason why you made it."

"Angel you know at that time, things weren't looking so good. You know that."

"What do you mean things weren't looking so good?"

They all looked at me.

"Max, Fang thought for a good while that you were gonna die. He didn't want Evan up here because he didn't want Ev's last vision of you to be you in a hospital with tubes, on the brink of dying. I helped manipulate people to get Evan on a plane here. Then I told him where you were."

Fang looked at the ground at shook his head.

"I see," was all I said.

"So.....am I in trouble?" Evan asked.

"Yes," me and Fang said at the same time.

"But why?!"

"Because you came here when I told you not to and you came alone." Fang answered.

Ev sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. Then he jumped up and sat next to me on the bed. He smoothed my hair.

"I'm glad you okay Mommy,"

"Me too," I said and lifted up to kiss his forehead, but my stomach muscles moved and I felt pain. He smiled and leaned down, kissing my forehead instead. How sweet. But I bet he's trying to butter me up so he won't be in as much trouble. Fang sat back down next to me and took my hand. Angel went to get the others and tell them that I'm up and running again.

"When do I get out of here?"

"When they say you can," Nice.

"Which is around when?"

"When you don't look like you're about to throw up every time you laugh or move."

"Good point."

He chuckled and kissed my head. Noticing that I had while before I do get out of here, a nap wouldn't be that bad. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit.

"Told you you should sleep," Fang whispered. I smiled and dozed off.


	30. Stuck in Germany

**BlarggenMooger SmiggleHoffer!!!!!!**

**You guys know me and my random outbursts.....it's a terrible disease.....**

**Here's le next chapter! Oh, and VOTE ON THE POLE ON MY PROFILE!!!!!! I have suddenly gained an interest in Lemon stories....no I'm not a perv you idiots LOL! But VOTE!!!! and Review!!!! Or fear the wrath of my Spider/Squirrel named Eddy!!!!!!! And my invisible Chinchilla named Bob!!!!! Yeah!!!! Oh! 1 more random outburst!!!!!**

_**THE CLEVELAND METROPARKS ZOO HAS NOW AQUIRED A PANDA THAT IS RED. YES, YOU HEARD ME!!!! A RED PANDA. AND NO IT IS NOT A FOX. AND YES PANDAS ARE MY FAVORITE ANIMALS. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW.....**_

**Fang: That was so unnecessary....**

**Me: So was you crying in the last chapter!!!!  
Fang: …..Touche.**

**Me: Exactly. I haven't put this in there for a while so....**

**I DISCLAIM MAXIMUM RIDE. **

**Self explanatory. Not mine. James Patterson's. Are you guys sick of my random outbursts????**

**Fang: YES.**

**Me: Shut up before I sick Eddy and Bob on you!!!! And don't make bring in Walter!!!!! (My homosexual lemur. No offense homosexuals.)**

**Fang: NO NOT WALTER!!!!!!**

**Me: YES!!!!! And he just might start humping your leg again so watch out buddy!!!!**

**Walter: …..heeheehee :D**

**Fang: GET AWAY FROM ME.**

**Walter: Oh but Fangy we have so much fun together!!!!! You promised me alone time tonight!!!**

**Max: WHAT?!?!?!**

**Let's move on before things get out of hand.....**

Max POV  
The nurse came in after I woke up and told me that I'd be staying here for at least a couple weeks which means about one week. In my opinion it's still too long, but with this pain in my stomach, I don't really feel like going anywhere.

Like back to _America._

Fang isn't the happiest because of what Evan did, and I'm not either, but I do enjoy him being here. I understand why he went against the rules but the point is....he went against the rules. Fang and I have been trying to rupture up some kind of punishment in our heads for him but all we can get is no peaches and Julianna. Speaking of those things....Evan's phone rang.

"Hello?" Evan said. "Oh hey, Juay!" I could hear most of the conversation.

"Evan! Where _are _you?! You haven't been in school for _days_!" I gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah um...I'm kind of in Germany with my family."

"_Germany?!_ Why didn't you tell me you were going there?"

"It was a emergency! My Mom got hurt and I had to come here...." He looked at us apologetically.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"....How'd she get hurt all the way in Germany?"

"That's not important. Look, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Um, sure. Um, have fun in Germany!"

I almost laughed at that but decided against it, seeing that it was way too painful. Ugh.

"Hey! You guys got some peaches in this place?!" Evan called rather loudly to the nurse. I glared at him.

"If you stop yelling, we'd be glad to get you some," the nurse said. He winked at her. Way to go Ev....

As of now, I'm laying in the stupid hospital bed, bored as shit. Okay that really wasn't necessary, but I really am bored and wish I could move at all. They've been giving me some kind of pain medicine that makes me really sleepy and I hate it. Fang never leaves, which I kind of like in a way. It's cool to know he loves me that much. (Sigh and swoon). The Flock mostly stays in the cafeteria or at the hotel. They've been exploring the good old country of Germany, picking up souvenirs, things of that nature. I so wish I could hang out with them. Please note sarcasm. I'm much happier being here actually, with Fang and Evan in the A/C and people waiting on me hand and foot. I feel stupid feeling weak and helpless but that's what happens when you get _stabbed_.

About 10 minutes later another nurse, Nadia, walked in with a tray of delicious food. One awesome thing about Nadia is that she's actually American, and speaks German as a second language. She came here to work because most of her family was here and she missed them. So she can understand us and knows what kind of food I want. She also knows that I want a lot of it.

On my tray for dinner this evening, I have a huge, delectable, tasty, super amazing, bird kid sized.....

Salad.

Bet you thought I was gonna say something like a hamburger. But they said the grease in the burgers and stuff like that was too much for my body to handle right now. That my insides trying hard to digest all that food and heal my body at the same time would wear it out. So I get salads. Everyday. I'm a freaking vegetarian now. Well, not technically. They put chicken in it for me. Said the protein is good for helping me heal. Whatever.

"Your salad today has chicken, mozzarella cheese, tomatoes, cucumbers with ranch dressing. You have a small piece of garlic bread and cranberry juice too, " Nadia told me.

"Thanks, Nurse Nadia," I said politely.

"Thanks Nurse Nadia," Fang mocked me. I elbowed him. And yes, it did hurt, but I couldn't let his comment go unnoticed!

She smiled and walked out. Fang pushed the tray up to me on the bed, after lifting the lever thingy to push the bed up higher.

I grabbed my fork and was about to begin eating before I was so rudely interrupted. Fang took my fork.

"Hey! Come on, I'm hungry!" I whined.

"I just wanna taste it. This one looks good," he said, reaching down to my tray. I so badly wanted to stop him and snap his wrist or something, but alas, I cannot. I'm a stupid invalid.

"Max, you are not an invalid," Fang commented, hearing my thoughts. "And I just wanted to try it. I wasn't gonna eat the whole thing," He smirked.

"Humph." I took my fork back and ate peacefully.

THE NEXT DAY

"Aw, guys you really didn't have to do this,"

Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Aiden got me this huge bouquet of flowers and a whole bunch of balloons that say, "Get Well Soon," and written underneath in permanent marker it says, "Or else!"

Way to prove a point.

"We wanted to, Max. You're really special to us and we almost lost you!" Angel said.

"Right! Oh my God it would have sucked so much if you really did die though. I never would have another word again. I love you Max! Jeez, don't you get that by now? You can't just go off almost dying leaving us behind like that! It's really not fair! I forbid you from doing it ever again!" Nudge. Who else?

"I'm sorry Nudge, I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Here," Iggy said handing me a card. It was from Mom, the twins, Ryan and Chasity!

It read,

**Dear Max,**

**We're really glad you're okay! You really gave all of us a scare! Please get well soon and hurry back! We'll all take care of you as you heal more and more. We miss you!**

**Love,**

**Jamie! :D**

**Charlotte! :D**

**Mom 3**

**Chasity**

**Ryan**

**P.S. Mommy we miss you!!!! Hurry up and get better and come back Amerricah!!!**

**OK love you bye!**

It was sweetest thing I've ever read in my life. Even though the twins can't really spell too great yet. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"It came in the mail here, Nurse Nadia gave it to me when we walked in. Came in this morning."

Iggy told me. All in all, it was adorable and now I really just want to get back home and rest and be with the rest of my family.

It was late, around 11:30, close to the time I go to bed. The other nurse, Gretchen, who didn't spoke English well enough came in and said,

"Okay everybody out. Time to change Ms. Max's bandages."

The girls gave me kisses on each cheek, the guys gave me hugs, said goodnight, and walked out. Evan was right behind them with Aiden on his side. Fang was the only one who stayed.

She pulled the blanket down, pulled my gown up to chest. They had bandages all around my torso, even though I'd kind of been stabbed on the middle-left side. Peeling them off kind of hurts because I have to lift up with my broken leg and all (that's healing as we speak. Broken bones aren't so bad remember?) and move my stomach muscles which also hurts A LOT. Just to let you know.

After she changed them, I told her I was ready for bed and she pulled the blanket over me, making sure I was comfortable (which I so WASN'T. Hello? Wings here? Yeah. They kind of hurt from laying on them all the time) and warm. Then she cuts the lights out and me and Fang prepared ourselves for hours of mindless German television until I fell asleep.


	31. Home Sweet Home Betches

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I haven't updated on this story since last month!!!! OMG!!!!! Please forgive me! You guys know I love you. I've just been so caught up in my NEW story that I've been updating non-stop, but that's no excuse and I apologize!**

**So, this chapter will be so incredibly long, that you won't be able to read it all in one day! Mwahahaha!!!!!!!**

**Again, I apologize, and here is the next chapter!!!! Yay chapters!!!!!**

**Max POV**

A WEEK LATER

I am home now. Trust me, I didn't get here easily. Fang (and Evan for that matter,) refused to let me walk anywhere. So I had to be humiliated and WHEELED out of the hospital in a freaking WHEELCHAIR. I told them I was fine. I told them I was so drugged up that I could walk with no pain. I'm bird kid remember? (Well, more like bird lady, since I'm like, 25! But anyways...) I heal super fast! But noooooooooooo I was _stabbed,_ I can't walk anywhere, blah blah blahity blah blah!!!! I'm was fine!

Until I stood up from the bed too fast and kinda ripped my stitches open. Then they had to re-do them. After that, we tried leaving again. I had to stand up super slowly and sit down super slowly which made me feel so helpless like those two times I was pregnant.

I hated it.

We had to book a cab to come pick us up, then when we got to the airport, Iggy got me a wheelchair from the security guard, (because we obviously can't take the German hospital's wheelchair all the way to America. I mean what are we supposed to do? Send it back? Yeah right.) then Fang just _had _to carry me onto the plane instead of just supporting most of my weight. From there on, it was even more torture because the seat was so uncomfortable and I didn't want to rip my stitches again, and I was basically hyperventilating because of my best friend! Claustrophobia!

I wanted to die.

Being carried off that plane was the best thing that ever happened to me. I begged Fang to put me on the floor so I could kiss it, but he declined. Which I expected.

So, as of right now, I'm in my bed (like I've been since I got home two days ago,) watching some stupid show called Dance Your Ass Off. I can't seem to take the "WTF?!" Look off my face as I watch this. First of all the show is called Dance Your Ass Off. Did they really need to put the word ass in the title? It's basically a jacked up version of Dancing With the Stars. I don't get it.

Back to what I was saying, they (the Flock) won't let me even get out of bed. And if I need to use the bathroom, Fang carries me in there, and waits till I'm done, then carries me out. I admit, I'm still in a little pain. I do have some medicine I take, Percocets to be exact, which are SUPER strong, but I can get around on my own just fine. I _would_ get around on my own if they let me!

The twins and Evan usually stay in here with me too, watching movies, playing games, anything to keep my boredom away. I really appreciate it. But what I really take advantage of is when Fang brings up my food on this little wooden tray. He always puts a single rose in a small vase on it with my food. He brings me one for every meal. This is one reason I love him so much.

Aiden is always checking up on me too. Well, when he and Evan aren't doing something together. Those two act just like brothers. It amazes me because I didn't once think that they would get along. I didn't expect it. But it's like when Evan isn't in here with me or at school, he's with Aiden. I guess it's a good thing though. Evan can teach him things, help him out. I wonder if he knows how to spell his name, like Ari didn't. But I'm glad Aiden is with us now. We can protect him, and maybe give him a bit more of his childhood.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!.....!!!!!!!.....!!!!!!!!)

"Fang, please! I wanna go!" I begged.

"No, Max, you can't go."

"Why not?!"

The Flock decided to torture me even MORE and plan to go see G.I. Joe. WITHOUT me!

"Cuz you can't even walk."

"I would walk if you'd let me!" I shouted.

"You wanna rip your stitches again?" Darn Fang and his stupid logic!

"No! But you know I really really wanna see that movie! And everybody else is going!"

"No." Time to break out the Bambi eyes. I pushed my lips out in a pout and batted my eyelashes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Max, don't even try it."

"Pwease?"

"Nope."

"Pwetty pwease, with a chewy on top?"

"Max, stop. I'm not letting you go!"

I pouted more and forced a tear to fall down my cheek. I knew he couldn't resist when I cry. Fang doesn't do tears. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and said in a quiet tone,

"Are you faking?"

I kept the pout on my face and shook my head. If I spoke, my voice would give me away. I tried to force another tear. I heard him sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" I brightened up and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't say you could go. And I knew you were faking."

"Then what did you say fine for?"

"Cuz I'll just have to stay here with you."

I gaped. He wasn't planning on staying with me in the first place? Some husband he is!

He smirked.

"You weren't gonna stay with me anyways?" I shouted.

"I was gonna call Mom to come watch you." He chuckled.

"You seriously suck!" I crossed my arms but unfortunately my elbow hit my wound and I hissed in pain.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, still pouting.

"Look, I'm staying with you."

"But you weren't going to."

"And? Aren't you sick of me by now?" He smirked.

"No, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry baby," He leaned in to lightly press his lips to mine. Being the weenie that I am, I kissed back. But I didn't say anything.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"See G.I. Joe." I answered.

"Well you're stuck here with me so we can't do that."

"Then I don't care." I leaned back and rested my head on my pillow.

"You sleepy?"

I shook my head. I heard him sigh.

"Alright."

Then he got off the bed and walked out of our room. He better be finding something for us to do.

**Fang POV**  
I walked downstairs to the phone and dialed Mom's number. No, I'm not dipping out on Max. I'm doing the exact opposite.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Hi Fang, how's Max?"

"She's good, I was calling to ask you about her, actually."

"What's wrong?"

"She wants to go see G.I Joe with us but I told her she needs to stay here."

"Which she didn't take too lightly," she chuckled.

"Exactly. So I was wondering if she at least took her medicine before we leave if she could go."

"Well, fresh air would be good for her. As long as she feels up for it and takes her medicine she should be fine."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem sweetheart,"

I hung up the phone, ignoring the fact that she called me "sweetheart" and went back upstairs to Max.

I know. I'm a weenie. But Max has been on house arrest for a while so I know it's annoying her. And she really wanted to see this movie. She's just lucky I can't take seeing her sad.

"Max," I said walking in.

"What?"

"If you take your medicine we can go see the movie."

Her eyes snapped open.

"What?" she repeated.

"Take some medicine and you can go."

"Really?"

"No, fakely." I said sarcastically. She just smiled. I went to the nightstand to get the medicine and took out two pills from the bottle. I didn't feel like going all the way back downstairs so I called,

"Iggy! Bring me up some water!"

A few seconds later, Iggy was there with a glass of water.

"Here you go, your Highness," he muttered. I rolled my eyes and gave it to Max. She downed it, then said,

"I gotta get dressed,"

"Well hurry up cuz we're about too leave!" Iggy said walking past the door. I closed it and quickly said,

"What do you wanna wear?"

"Um, jeans, Converses, beater, hoodie...." Max listed. Since I'm just the perfect husband, I went through her side of the closet and found what she listed, which was not easy. Our closet can only be described in one word. Messy. You can't find anything in there! The first thing I found were her jeans. Those were easy, she has like, a thousand pair. I know she keeps her hoodies on hooks on the wall, so I got that next. It was dark purple and had the 3OH!3 sign on the back. I went through her giant pile of shoes, looking for any two pairs of Converses that matched, then a black beater.

"You need help?" I asked her, as she was trying to take off her shirt.

"Um.....yeah." I set her clothes on the bed and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off. I knew she definitely couldn't get her pants off by herself, so I assisted her with that too. No, it did not affect me you idiots. I've seen Max in less. Many times. More than you ever will.

I continued to dressing her, then putting on her shoes. The hardest part was getting her out of bed.

If her medicine kicked in, it shouldn't hurt too much. If not....

I grabbed her right under her arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I began to stand up, lifting her off the bed. I could hear her not breathing, trying not to make a sound. To be strong, like always. Then, I gently placed her feet on the ground. She stumbled a little, but waited for a few seconds to get herself together, then let out a deep breath.

"That went well," she said, smiling.

"Of course it did,"

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist supporting most of her weight. I would rather just carry her, but this is her first night out of the house and I want her to be happy. Call me whatever you want.

When we got to the stairs, I immediately picked her up. She started saying,

"Put me down! I can walk down the stairs!"

But I still didn't put her down. Because that's just me.

"Finally!" Gazzy said, him and Chasity with their feet out the door.

"Yeah! Let's go! I'm ready to see this!" Iggy had his hand in Ella's, (her holding Shiloh) looking like he was ready to explode if he didn't see this movie this instant. Nudge was holding Ryan's hand, and Brian had his arm around Angel which made me want to hurt him but I refrained. She glared at me, hearing my thoughts. I shrugged. Evan and the twins were ready too.

"Alright, we're gonna have to drive." I told everyone.

**[Yeah...just pretend that Dr. M gave cars to them as a gift.....and they can drive....]**

"We call the Chevy Tahoe," I said quickly, meaning me, Max, Aiden and the kids.

"We call the Toyota Supra," Gazzy said, for him and Chasity.

"Chrysler Pacifica," Iggy said.

"Me, Ryan, Angel and Brian can take the Pontiac G8."

"Alrighty then, let's blow this joint," Max said.

We walked through the back door to the garage. I helped Max in first before I strapped the twins in their booster seats. Evan and Aiden can use seat belts. Then I took the keys out of my back pocket and hopped in. Everyone followed us to the movie theater.

(!!!!!!!!!!!!Line Invisible Awesome)

**Max POV**

"That. Was. AMAZING." Gazzy said as we walked out of the movie theater.

"YES! We totally have to buy that when it comes out!" Chasity agreed.

"Channing Tatum is soooooooooo dreamy!" The twins said in awed tone. Fang glared. Haha looks like Mr. No-Emotion doesn't like his daughters talking about boys. Truth be told, I don't either.

"I hear ya girls," Nudge said. Ryan looked at her at her funny. "I mean um....if I didn't already have a totally awesome and super hot boyfriend, then yeah." she corrected.

"Where should we go now?" I asked.

"You're going home," Fang answered for me.

"But it's so early! And this is my night out," I whined.

"Yeah Fang, let her live a little," Iggy said.

"Thank you, Iggy."

"Where can we go at 11:30 with four kids all under the age of 11?" Fang said.

"Who cares? It's the weekend! We could go to the lake! It's fun going to the lake at night! Especially when there's no one there. I remember one time me and Ryan went and we went skin--"

"That's enough Nudgie dear!" Ryan said placing hand over Nudge's mouth. I don't even want to think about what she was getting ready to say.

"The lake does sound like a cool idea," Angel said.

"We could collect--"

"Shells! And--

"Pretty rocks!" The twins suggested, finishing each others sentences.

"I wonder if I could find a crab....?" Evan thought out loud. Aiden nodded.

"Who knows, Ev? There's only one way to find out...." I said looking up at Fang. I know he hates this because I'm making him seem like the bad guy. In this case he is!

"Oh, fine. Whatever. Let's go."

We walked to the parking lot and hopped in our seats. Well, I was lifted into mine, but you know what I mean. Then we drove off into the direction of the beach. I decided it was too quiet in the car, so I turned the radio on and guess what song was playing?

"OOOH!!!! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!" Jamie shouted.

Love Game. By Lady Gaga. Oh joy....

"I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe!" she sang. Here we go...

"It's complicated and stupid got my BEEP squeezed by sexy cupid, guess he wants to play," Charlotte sang.

"Wants to play,"

"A love game,"

"A love game,"

"Hold me and love me! Just wanna touch ya for a minute! Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit! Let's have some fun this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick--"

And with that, Fang changed the channel.

"Daddy what'd you do that for?!" They yelled. He shrugged.

"Mommy tell him to turn back!"

"Yeah!"

"Um...." was my brilliant answer.

So then we waited until all the commercials were over for the next song to come on. This one wasn't so much better.

Every Girl. Lil Wayne and whole bunch of other rappers. Wonderful. This time, Evan sang. But with not as much enthusiasm as the twins.

"I like a long haired thick red bone, open up her legs and fillet mignon that BEEP, I'ma get in and on that BEEP, if she let me in I'ma own that BEEP, Go and throw it back and bust it open like you sposed to, girl I got that got dope BEEP, now come here let me dope you, you gone be a dope fiend, yo friends should call you dopey, tell em keep my name out they mouth cuz they don't know me. Ha, but ya can come and tunechee **[I made that word up]** I'll fu—oops."

Then I changed the channel. Obviously Fang wasn't going to because he likes that song. Well tough noddles for him! I turned back to the same channel the other song was on. It was going off and another was coming on. All I heard was,

"It's yo birthday," and I already knew what song it was. So I turned again. What is this country coming to? Everything is so sexual!

At last! I found a song that was appropriate enough. The only song on the entire radio that was appropriate enough. And it was on the Disney Radio channel. The Jo Bros. **[LMAO!!!! JO BROS!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! sorry.....]**

_Evey time I turn around_

_Something don't feel right,_

_Just might be paranoid_

_I'm avoiding the lines _

_cuz they just might split_

No one was singing, so I said,

"What? Nobody likes this song?"

"We hate the Jonas Brothers!" The twins yelled.

"I agree with that statement." Evan.

Fang stayed quiet as always. I already knew he didn't like them because whenever the Twins were watching Disney Channel and they came on a commercial or something, he said they looked so freaking gay. And he said it angrily.

"Well then...." I said as I changed the channel yet again, wishing we were at the beach already. Then the song Ego by Beyonce came on. Everybody loves Beyonce! Even Fang! Well, not like that....But you know. Everyone likes her music. So listened to this until we finally came to the beach. Ev and Aiden helped the twins out while Fang helped me.

When everyone was out of their cars and on the sand, I said to the kids,

"Feet in, but no more than that. DO NOT get your clothes wet. It'll mess up the interior on the car."

They nodded and went running to the water. Fang helped me climb on top of the truck (we parked it in the sand). He sat up there with me, looking at the full moon and how beautiful it looked over the water. I could see the kids having fun, finding rocks and shells. All kinds of stuff. Aiden shoved his fist in the sand and pulled out a crab. I mentally told Angel to tell them to be extremely careful with a freaking _crab_. I could see Ella sitting between Iggy's legs, relaxing while he played with her hair. I smiled to my self. Nudge and Ryan were walking hand in hand down the beach, away from us. Gazzy was making a small fire with Chasity. It was so nice to be out in the open, with nothing to worry about. For now, that is. I'm just happy my family is safe and enjoying themselves. Even if it is past midnight. Fang wrapped an arm around me and kissed me. He knew I was enjoying this moment. He also that his lips were the perfect touch to my perfect day.

**THIS IS THE END PEOPLE!!!!!!! BOO HOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!! :( :( :( :( :( :(**

**But don't fret. For there shall be another story added onto this!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
I just love you all so much that I couldn't leave you hanging like that. So guess what????**

**THE NEXT STORY COMES OUT SOMETIME THIS WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And since the summer's almost over, it's going to be based on the WINTER!!!!!!! Meaning Christmas, snowball fights, mistletoes, ALL KINDS OF STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So prepare yourselves, and keep looking out for that next story!!!! This is now a......**

**Dun dun dun...................**

**TRILOGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY TRILOGIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang: Okay we get it. There's gonna be another story. Move on.**

**Me: Oh shut up. Anyways...............**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I WANT AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS OR YOU DON'T GET THE NEXT STORY THIS WEEK!!!!!! I LIKE EVEN NUMBERS AND RIGHT NOW I HAVE 185 REVIEWS. Which is ODD in case you didn't know. I want 190!!!!!! **

**Give me my reviews and you'll get the next story, BETCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, I just wanted to say that. Anyway, I love you all and thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MZ. RANDOM AWESOMENESS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang: And Fang.**

**Me: -sigh- And Fang.**


	32. Dear Maximum Ride and the Flock,

**OKAY! NO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, OR A NOTICE OF THE NEXT STORY.**

**I just wanted to know if anyone has reviewed by someone with the username**

**Maximum Ride and the Flock??????**

**If so, did she send you a flame? Because she's a real bitch and freakin flamed me.**

**MAXIMUM RIDE IS A FICTIONAL CAHRACTER.**

**I mean, I know the government is coming up with all kinds of shit to do to people, but if she was real and her story was real,**

**the book would be in the biography section or non-fiction. Something like that. Not the freakin teens fiction section. **

**So whoever Maximum Ride and the Flock is, **

**YOU REALLY SUCK**

**AND ARE A TOTAL LAME.**

**If you're gonna flame me, at least do it **

**AS A REAL PERSON.**

**And I said specifically in my summary,**

**NO FLAMES.**

**And YES I'm dedicating an entire Author's Note to you,**

**SUCKING.**

**You really just pissed me off.**

**Bitch.**

**You didn't have rag my freakin story like that.**

**So freakin ignorant. **

**I have some other words for you, but for right now,**

**SCREW YOU.**

**Have a freakin wonderful day,**

**-Mz. Random Awesomeness**

**P.S. YOU SUCK.**


	33. IT'S UP!

**VIVA LA VIDA LOCA 3 IS NOW UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO READ ON MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
